Allies
by x-303-driver
Summary: Der Krieg gegen die Ori.


Allies Akt 1 Und so begann es

Autor: x303driver  
Rating: PG glaub ich  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, Michael/Alex  
Spoiler: Erwähnung einiger Episoden von Season1-Season9  
Staffel: 9 und ein bisschen mehr  
Anmerkung: Meine erste FF also seid bitte gnädig

Hinweis: AU Disclosure (Enthüllung) hat es nie gegeben.

Inhalt: Für neun Jahre halfen sie dem SGC und nun müssen die Helfer und Geholfenen zusammen arbeiten um die Ori und andere Feinde zu bekämpfen.

Disclaimer1: Mir nix denen alles leider

**Einführung **

In Europa wurde ein Geheimdienst gegründet der außerhalb der staatlichen Gesetzgebungen agieren kann. Um besser gegen Terrorismus, Korruption, Menschenhandel, Spionage usw. kämpfen zu können. (das übliche eben)

Dieser Geheimdienst hatte bald überall Informanten und so kamen sie auch über ein Programm namens Blue Book. Da sie herausfinden wollten warum dieses Programm Milliarden verschlingt, und das jedes Jahr, begannen sie es zu durchleuchten. Nach längeren Untersuchungen gelang es ihnen einen Informanten in Blue Book einzuschleusen und konnten somit herausfinden worum es in Blue Book ging. Es war ein wahrer Schock als die Behörde davon erfuhr und es wurde sofort eine Notstandssitzung eingeleitet.

Die führenden Köpfe Europas entschieden das die Amerikaner recht hatten und die Operation weiterhin geheim gehalten werden sollte, vor allem aber sollte niemand etwas von der Behörde etwas erfahren da dann ihre Effektivität nicht mehr Gewährleistet war; außerdem ist es schlecht zu sagen das man seinen Verbündeten ausspioniert hat oder?

Die Jahre vergingen und die Behörde half dem SGC im geheimen immer wieder. Als Gegenleistung eigneten sie sich die Pläne für Naquadahgeneratoren, die X-302's, 303's, 304's und noch vieles mehr an.

Außerdem gelangten sie in den Besitz eines wertvollen Gerätes das sich als sehr hilfreich er weißen sollte...

**Kapitel 1**

**03.04.2007 **

**Verlassenes Industriegebiet, **

**7km von Melun Frankreich entfernt **

**19.35 MEZ**

In einem verlassenen Industrie komplex in der nähe von Paris hatten sich einige Mitglieder des Trust niedergelassen und eine kleine Forschungsanlage errichtet.

Was sie nicht wussten, war das sie schon seit einiger Zeit von der Behörde observiert wurden und sind somit auf die HIT Liste gekommen. (das heißt das sie als Ziel erklärt worden sind) Nach einer kurzen Planungsphase wurde ein Team geschickt um das Ziel hoch zunehmen.

**03.04.2007**

**Helicopter Angle One,**

**in 30km Entfernung unterwegs zu Landezone 1 **

**19.40 MEZ**

Das Eingreifteam war das Eliteteam der Behörde bestehend aus: Colonel Michael O'Conner (ungefähr 1.90 groß, 43 Jahre, schwarze Haaren und braune Augen), Major Alexandra (Alex) Cole (ungefähr 1.85, 29 Jahre , brünette Haare und blaue Augen ), Capitan Benjamin (Ben) Müller ( ca. 1.90, 35 Jahre alt, groß dunkelblonde Haare und grüne Augen) und Capitan Marie de Sulje ( ca. 1.70 groß, 32 Jahre alt, blonde Haare und braune Augen).

„Also das ist noch einmal der Plan" fing Michael an zu reden.

„Boss, den Plan sind wir schon mindestens zehn mal durchgegangen reicht denn das nicht, wir sind immerhin keine kleinen Kinder mehr." unter brach ihn Ben.

Alex und Marie mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, Michael schaute alle drei nur ungläubig an und antwortete „Ben kannst du mal die Klappe halten" Ben öffnete seinen um eine Antwort zu geben schloss ihn aber sofort wieder als er den blick des Colonels sah. „Gut da das ja nun geklärt ist" Michael schaute allen dreien ernst ins Gesicht und sagte dann „De Sulje".

„ Ich geh auf dem Haus gegenüber in Stellung ,passe auf eure Hintern auf und melde die Anzahl der Wachen und schalte sie dann aus, Sir!" antwortete Marie in einem Atemzug.

„Cole" fragte O'Conner weiter.

„Ich beziehe am Hinterausgang Stellung und warte auf ihr Kommando zum stürmen, Sir aber lassen sie mir bitte welche übrig!" antwortete Alex mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ben"

„Weiche dir nicht von der Seite und passe auf deinen Hintern auf soweit alles ok Boss" antwortete er lässig.

O'Conner musste grinsen egal wie alt sein Team wurde sie blieben immer Kinder und hatten immer einen Scherz auf Lager egal wie schlimm die Situation war.

Sein Team war fast oder gar genauso wie das in der Behörde legendäre SG-1 Team aus dem SGC. Oft hatte er sich gewünscht sie zu treffen und ihnen zu danken oder einfach nur zu reden und alte „Kriegsgeschichten" zu hören aus der Zeit als die Schlangenköpfe noch die bösen Jungs waren und nicht diese Pseudo Erleuchteten von Ori.

Auf einmal meldete sich der Pilot über den Funk „Colonel wir erreichen das Zielgebiet in wenigen Minuten sie sollten sich bereit machen". Michael nickte dem Piloten zu und begann nun seine Waffen und Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Sein Team war schon bereits dabei.

Die restlichen Minuten vergingen wortlos wie vor jeder Mission jeder konzentrierte sich nur auf die Aufgabe die vor ihnen lag.

**03.04.2007**

**Industriegebiet in der Nähe von Melun**

**Landezone 1, 1km vom Ziel entfernt**

**19.50 MEZ**

Als dann der Helikopter einen Kilometer entfernt auf einer Wiese einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte sprang das Team aus dem Helikopter raus und schwärmte aus um die unmittelbare Umgebung zu sichern. Der Heli unterdessen flog sofort weiter und kreiste über dem Zielgebiet um sie später wieder abzuholen. Es war noch keine Minute vergangen da hörte Michael auch schon die Berichte seines Teams über das Headset „Gebiet gesichert kein Kontakt." „Alles ruhig hier, nichts zu sehen.", „Alles in Ordnung".

Für Michael war es immer wieder erstaunlich wie schnell sein Team von „Kindern" zu professionellen Soldaten wechseln konnte.

Mit einigen kurzen Handbewegungen und Kopfnicken ging es los.

Sie gingen dann in Richtung Feldweg um diesem folgte sie nach einiger Zeit kam eine Hütte in Sicht. Michael, Marie und Ben ließen sich abrupt fallen als sie sahen wie jemand die Tür zum Schuppen von innen öffnete und hinaus trat. Sie waren zu nah dran und waren auf offenem Feld und hatten somit keine Deckung.

Der Man sah erst in die andere Richtung und dann nach links, er entdeckte die drei sofort. Er wollte gerade seine Waffe heben als sich plötzlich eine Hand vor seinen Mund legte und eine Klinge auf blitzte und er zusammen brach. Die anderen Männer in der Hütte bemerkten dies, als unerwarteter Weise die Hütte von Kugel durchsiebt wurde.

Michael schaute in die Richtung in der die erste Wache lag und entdeckte Alex. „Danke Cole" sagte O'Conner. Die anderen nickten Alex zustimmend zu. Zusammen

ginge sie mit gezogenen Waffen in die Hütte. Es waren noch drei weitere Wachen in der Hütte gewesen. Alex und Marie checkten nach den Lebenszeichen der Wachen, während Ben und Michael aufpassten, sie fanden keine. Dadurch da sie einen Wachposten ausgeschaltet hatten mussten sie sich nun beeilen um eine Entdeckung zu verhindern.

**03.04.2007**

**Zielgebäude**

**19.53 MEZ**

Im Eilschritt ging es nun weiter zum Zielgebäude. Nach nur knapp zwei Minuten erreichten sie das Gebäude Marie ging in einem Gebäude neben an in Stellung und erstattete Bericht. „ Boss so wie es aussieht hat niemand etwas bemerkt. Ich zähle 10 nein 13 weitere Wachen alle im inneren des Gebäudes, zwei vor dem Eingang und zwei vor dem Hinterausgang der Rest ist in der Mitte verteilt. Over."

Darauf antwortete Michael. „ Ok ihr alle kennt den Plan Cole sie kommen 30 Sekunden später rein somit können wir sie überraschen. Uhren Vergleich 19.57. Es geht in 3 Minuten los. Over."

Alle bereiteten sich auf den Sturm vor.

2.5 Minuten

Ben hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon Sprengladungen an der Tür angebracht und scharf gemacht.

2 Minuten

Michael hielt zwei scharfe Blendgranaten in der Hand

1.5 Minuten

Alle stellten ihre Waffen auf Automatik.

1 Minute

Alle Atmeten noch einmal tief ein und aus.

0.5 Minuten

Bens Finger bewegte sich zum Auslöser „Showtime".

0 Minuten

Sie waren nun schon seit mehr als einem Monat in Frankreich und erforschten Geräte die sie durch Diebstähle erhalten hatten. Eines der Artefakte war aber besonders Interessant da es wie es schien aus mehreren teilen zu bestehen schien und von einer Endgültigen Lösung die rede war nahmen die Trust Wissenschaftler an das es sich um eine Waffe handeln muss.

Einer der Wachen zog ein letztes mal an seiner Zigarette und schnippte sie zur Tür als diese im selben Moment explodierte und den Mann durch die Halle gegen einen Pfeiler schleuderte der ihm das Genick brach. ( stimmt, rauchen kann wirklich tödlich sein)

Aber auch andere Wachen wurden von den Füßen gerissen. Sie konnten also nicht reagieren als Marie das Feuer eröffnete und Ben und Michael in die Halle stürmten mit feuernden Waffen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren es nur noch 7 Wachen.

Die zwei Wachen die den Hintereingang bewachten, wollten nach der Explosion gerade los rennen als sich die Holztür regelrecht in Luft auflöste als Alex ein ganzes Magazin lehrte. Sie überprüfte kurz die Lebenszeichen (eigentlich ein sinnlosen unterfangen bei einer G3 die aus hundert Metern Entfernung immer noch einen Baum durchschlagen kann) und fand erwartend keine. Danach machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg in die Halle.

Als sie in der Halle angekommen war sah sie das sich die Wachen erholt hatten und sich hinter einigen Betonblöcken verschanzt hatten. Alex ging in die Knie hinter einer Säule in Stellung und zielte mit dem Zielfernrohr auf eine Wache die ihren Kopf Seitlich an den Betonblöcken heraus streckte um besser sehen zu können. Das war das letzte war er in seinem Leben tat. Durch das Ausschalten der Wache machte Alex aber auf sich aufmerksam und entging nur knapp dem Gegenfeuer. Nach wenigen Minuten des intensiven Feuergefechtes trat Stille ein.

Die Wachen waren ausgeschaltet sowie die Wissenschaftler die ins Kreuzfeuer geraten sind.

Die vier gingen aus ihrer Deckung heraus und gingen mit gezogenen Waffen auf die toten zu um zu überprüfen ob sie auch wirklich tot waren.

Keiner hatte überlebt, aber...

... plötzlich rasten Schüsse vom anderen ende der Halle auf das Team zu.

Michael drehte sich blitzschnell im Fall um und traf die zwei verbliebenen Wachen mehrmals in der Brust. Diese schnelle Reaktion half aber Alex nichts da sie zweimal in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Marie schrie. „ Verdammt, Alex ist getroffen." „Scheiße" stimmte ihr Ben zu.

Michael sagte gar nichts sondern rannte nur auf Alex zu. „ Hey Cole sie wollen mir doch nicht draufgehen oder." Sagte er angespannt zu Alex als er sie untersuchte. Die anderen waren in der Zwischenzeit auch schon bei Alex angelangt.

Michael schrie die beiden verzweifelt an. „Scheiße, sie wurde in den Rücken getroffen holt Verbandszeug, na los sie verblutet sonst." Ben und Marie tauschten einen kurzen aber viel sagenden Blick aus. Denn sonst war der Colonel immer der gefühlskalte Soldat.

Ben packte daraufhin den erste Hilfe Kasten den einer von ihnen immer dabei hatte. Während Marie und Ben Alex versorgten , der es immer schlechter ging . Rief Michael den Helikopter. „Hier NestCleaner an Angle One Nest getilgt, haben aber einen schwer Verletzten benötigen sofortige Abholung und zwar schon Gestern. Over."

Die Antwort war kurz und präzise. „ Verstanden! Beginnen Sturzflug... Ankunft 2 Minuten... Sanitäter stehen bereit... Basis ist informiert. Over"

Keine zwei Minuten später stürmten die Sanitäter mit einer Trage in die Halle und Versorgten Alex. Die restlichen Team Mitglieder standen schockiert daneben und beobachteten die ganze Szenerie. Marie hatte glasige Augen und Ben und Michael standen fassungslos da.

Nach weiteren 3 Minuten war Alex soweit stabilisiert das man sie abtransportieren konnte und die Sanitäter brachten sie in den Helikopter. Die anderen drei Stiegen schweigsam in den Helikopter.

Michael machte einen letzten Funkspruch. „ Basis, Koordinaten für Bombardierung lauten 48°36'1"Nund 2°39'27"O Gebiet geräumt Feuer frei.

Irgendwo in den Alpen stieg ein Marschflugkörper in die Luft.

Die Richtung?

Melun

**Allies Kapitel 2**

**03.04.2007**

**Unterwegs in Angle One **

**sieben Kilometer über Montbard noch 326km bis zum Ziel**

**21.13 MEZ**

Sie waren gerade knapp zehn Minuten in der Luft als es passierte.

„Wie geht es ihr Doc" fragte Marie besorgt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Soweit wir feststellen konnten war eine der Kugeln ein Durchschuss und dabei hat sie eine der Rippen zertrümmert. Die Schäden, die die Knochensplitter angerichtet haben könnten, kann ich nicht sagen, Wir müssen warten bis wir in der Basis sind und sie dann untersuchen. Wenn sie aber denn Flug übersteht und wir sie im Hauptquartier haben wird sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit überleben." antwortete der Sanitäter, Betroffen fügte er hinzu „ Es tut mir wirklich Leid" und legte seine Hand auf Maries Schulter. Sie nickte nur und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Weder die Beiden noch die Sanitäter bemerkten die Veränderungen.

Eine der Maschinen begann plötzlich zu Piepsen und nach wenigen Sekunden war es nur noch ein greller durchgehender Ton.

Einer der Sanitäter drehte sich erschrocken um. „ Verdammt, Herzversagen, bereitet den Defib vor... schneller... gut Laden auf 150." Der Defibrilator begann sofort zu summen und nach kurzer Zeit war die gewünschte Strom stärke geladen. Rufe von „Klar" ertönten und der Arzt legte die Kontakte auf Alex Oberkörper.

Er drückte im selben Augenblick auf die Auslöser. Alex Körper bäumte sich auf als 150 Volt durch ihren Körper gejagt wurden. Eines der Geräte zeigte einen kurzen Herzschlag an und wies kurz wieder eine Linie auf. „Laden 200" sagte der Doktor bestimmend. Wieder war ein Chorus von „Klar" zu hören und sofort wiederholte er den Vorgang.

Ben und Michael waren sofort zu Alex gerannt als sie bemerkten das etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Furcht und Angst war in den Gesichtern der Drei klar zu sehen.

Der Sanitäter brauchte drei weitere und mehrmals 350 Volt um Alex wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen.

Und das vier Minuten später.

„Was zur Hölle war denn das Doc!" sagte Michael wütend zum Doktor. Marie und Ben schauten den Arzt erwartungsvoll an.

„Sir, ich hab eine Ahnung und ich schlage ihnen vor dem Piloten zu sagen, er solle alles aus der Kiste raus holen was er kann. Denn wenn das noch einmal passiert haben wir erstens nicht mehr genügend Saft im Defibrilator für weitere 350 Volt und zweitens wird sie es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Also beten sie und lassen sie uns unsere Arbeit machen.", antwortete der Arzt.

Marie, Ben und Michael sahen den Doktor schockiert an. „Was zur... was zur Hölle hat sie Doc." brachte Marie hervor.

„Meine Vermutung ist das einer oder mehrere Knochensplitter ins Herz oder Lunge geraten sind und nun im Riss, den sie geschaffen haben, festsitzen und nun sie weniger Luft bekommt oder ihr Herz nicht mehr richtig arbeitet . Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an. Der Arzt wollte gerade erklären was er damit gemeint hatte, als ihm Michael zuvor kam.

„Wie bei einem Ballon, klebt einen Tesastreifen darauf und stecht durch den Tesafilm in den Ballon. Lasst nun die Nadel stecken, wartet fünf Minuten und der Ballon hat Luft verloren. Dasselbe passiert gerade mit Cole. Sie verblutet innerlich wegen eines winzigen Lochs und wir können nichts dagegen tun," erklärte Michael ernst.

„Stimmt Colonel, das ist das Schlimmste was dem Major hätte passieren können", stimmte der Arzt Michael zu.

**03.04.2007**

**Unterwegs in Angle One **

**sieben Kilometer über Dijon noch 265km bis zum Ziel**

**21.30 MEZ**

Der weitere Flug war ohne weitere Zwischenfälle abgelaufen.

„Colonel, können sie für einen kurzen Moment kommen", fragte der Arzt Michael leise.

Er ging leise, um die anderen Beiden die aus Erschöpfung vor wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen waren nicht zu wecken zum Doc, der gerade aus dem Cockpit kam.

„Was ist Doc." Fragte O'Conner.

„Sir, wir erreichen in 1 ¼ Stunden die Schweizer Grenze und dann ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zu Basis. Sie haben auch schon alles für eine Notoperation vorbereitet, sagte der Doktor.

„Gut", war das einzige was Michael sagte.

„Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen Sir, sie sind seit Stunden wach und haben viel mitgemacht ,sie sollten etwas schlafen, sagte der Arzt mitfühlend.

„Schlafen kann man wenn man tot ist Doc und ich bin es noch nicht, sagte Michael stur. Er gab sich aber sofort geschlagen als er den tadelnden Blick vom Doc sah.

„Ok ok, ich werde mich etwas ausruhen.

**03.04.2007**

Luftraumüberwachungszentrum Bern 

**22.48 MEZ**

Der Dienst habende Flugzeug lotse der Abendschicht war erst seit ein paar Tagen im LÜZ Bern und kannte noch nicht die, wie sie seine Kollegen nannten „Geisterflieger".

Angle One trat mit über 315 Stundenkilometern in den Schweizer Luftraum ein und gab sich wie sonst auch nicht zu erkennen, da es normal nicht nötig war, da jeder erfahrene Lotse gemerkt hätte, dass sich der Kontakt nicht identifizierte, da es sich um einen dieser „Geisterflieger" handelte.

Aber das dieser spezielle Lotse erst seit ein paar Tagen im LÜZ Bern war versuchte er, gemäß dem Protokoll, den Kontakt zu rufen was aber nicht funktionierten konnte da Angle One nicht auf zivilen oder militärischen Frequenzen sendete sondern auf einer anderen speziell für die Behörde eingerichteten Frequenz.

Als er auch nach drei Minuten immer noch keinen Kontakt herstellen konnte, und da an diesem Tag auch noch eine Benefizveranstaltung statt fand, nahm er das Schlimmste an und rief bei der nächst gelegenen Luftwaffenbasis an um einige Jäger los zuschicken zu lassen.

**03.04.2007**

Geschwader Garde de Suisse 

**22.50 MEZ**

Keine zwei Minuten später befanden sich vier Schweizer F/A 18 in der Luft auf Abfangkurs in Richtung Angle One.

„LÜZ hier Garde de Suisse… sieben Klicks entfernt... immer noch keinen Kontakt. Over." fragte der Staffelführer. Prompt kam die Antwort aus dem Headset des Piloten.

„Negativ, keine Kontaktaufnahme möglich, habe alle Frequenzen versucht, nähern sie sich weiter dem Ziel. Over."

„Haben Ziel in Waffenreichweite sollen wir mit der Zielerfassung beginnen. Over."

„Verstanden, nähern sie sich dem Kontakt... erfassen sie das Ziel... „Ziel erfasst." „Feuer frei"

Von der F/A18 des Staffelführers lösten sie zwei AIM-120 AMRAAM Luft-Luft Raketen. Zwei dreieinhalb meterlange mit je 30kg hochexplosivem Sprengkopf und eine Geschwindigkeit von 4850 km/h rasten auf Angle One zu. Keine schöne Vorstellung.

T - 5 Sekunden

T - 4 Sekunden

T - 3 Sekunden

T - 2 Sekunden

T - 1 Sekunden

T – 0 Sekunden

T + 1 Sekunden

T + 2 Sekunden

T + 3 Sekunden

**03.04.2007**

Luftraumüberwachungszentrum Bern 

**22.48 MEZ**

Der Lotse atmete erleichterte auf, als der Kontakt vom Radar verschwand und die Piloten die Explosionen der Raketen meldeten.

Am nächsten Tag hatte der Lotse seinen Job verloren - fristlose Kündigung.

**Zwei Minuten früher im Angle Angle One.**

Die ankommenden Jäger hatte man schon seit einiger Zeit auf dem Radar

„Was zur Hölle machen die da, warum schicken die Jäger hoch?" fragte der Co-Pilot den Piloten

„Wenn ich's weiß sag ich's dir. Gib mir mal die Basis, antwortete der Pilot. Der Co-Pilot tat wie im gesagt wurde und rief die Basis.

„Hier Angle One an Papabär bitte kommen. Over."

„Hier Papabär was ist. Over."

„Es nähern sich uns ein paar Schweitzer 18er... auf Abfangkurs... erbitte Anweisungen. Over."

„Scheiße die Deppen schießen auf uns" schrie der Co-Pilot verzweifelt ins Mikro.

„Na super, jetzt bin ich auch noch taub_."_ sagte der Pilot leise. Laut sagte er aber.

„Das sehe ich auch... Papabär wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Over."

T - 5 Sekunden

T - 4 Sekunden

„Haben es mitbekommen Laut und Deutlich. Halten sie ihren derzeitigen Kurs und gehen sie runter auf drei null null... und in den Tarnmodus. Over."

T - 3 Sekunden

T - 2 Sekunden

„Verstanden, gehen auf drei null null... schalten dunkel in drei... zwei... eins... dunkel."

T - 1 Sekunden

T – 0 Sekunden

Da die Raketen nun kein Ziel mehr hatten, zerstörten sie sich selbst. Aber für jemanden der sieben Kilometer entfernt die Explosion sah, sah es so aus als wäre das Ziel zerstört worden.

T + 1 Sekunden

„Oh juhu ich liebe diesen Job," jubelte der Pilot.

T + 2 Sekunden

Was ihm allerdings nur einen entgeisterten Blick seines Co-Piloten einbrachte.

T + 3 Sekunden

Keiner außer den Piloten hatte etwas von diesem Zwischenfall mitbekommen.

Nach diesem Adrenalin geladenen Momenten konnte der Flug ohne weiter Schwierigkeiten fortgesetzt werden.

**03.04.2007**

**Unterwegs in Angle One **

**Zielanflug**

**00.03 MEZ**

Um 00.03 MEZ flog der Hubschrauber auf die Basis zu. Für jeden (unwissenden) Menschen sah es so aus, als würde der Helikopter direkt auf den Berg zusteuern, aber weit gefehlt.

Etwa hundert Meter vor dem Berg blieb der Heli plötzlich stehen und eine gigantische Öffnung tat sich auf. Ein Teil des Berges klappte hoch wie ein Garagentor.

Als das Tor ganz offen war flog der Helikopter hinein. Fünf Minuten später war davon nichts mehr zu sehen.

Der Helikopter war in eine riesigen Halle gelangt, die einst von der Schweizer Regierung als versteckte Luftwaffenbasis genutzt werden sollte, die aber wegen zu hohen Kosten niemals in Betrieb genommen worden ist.

1997 stieß die Behörde bei einer Routineuntersuchung in den Akten der Schweizer Regierung auf die Basis und nutzt sie seit dem als Hauptbasis. Die Basis wurde in den folgenden Jahren immer wieder ausgebaut. Der neuste Anbau ist eine Produktionsstraße für Wallküren (D,F,GB), J-10/F-10 (VRC) und die russische Variante der X-302 die SU-110. Seit über vier Wochen laufen immer fünf Flugzeuge pro Tag vom Band. Damit hatte jedes der Länder 7 Geschwader je 4 Jäger zur Verfügung.

( fünf europäische, eine chinesische und eine russische die kostenlos gebaut werden können, da die Produktion vollkommen automatisch läuft und die Stromversorgung durch drei Naquadahgeneratoren gewährleistet wird)

**03.04.2007**

**Angle One **

**Behörde, Hangar bucht, Landeplatz 4**

**00.10 MEZ**

Als der Helikopter auf dem Boden aufsetzte Fuhren die drei Mitglieder des Eingreifsteams gefechtsbereit hoch und alle griffen instinktiv nach ihren Waffen, die aber alle sicher verstaut waren. Nur Sekunden später merkten sie, dass sie immer noch im Hubschrauber waren. Im selben Moment wurde die Heckluke geöffnet, durch die auch schon ein ganzer Schwall von Ärzten und Arzthelfern in das Flugzeug gelangten und Alex ohne ein weiteres Wort abtransportierten.

Marie, Ben und Michael Stiegen aus dem Helikopter und wurden sogleich von ihrem Boss und geistigem Erfinder der Behörde begrüßt.

„Hallo Leute, hab das mit Alex gehört (der Boss ist mit jedem per Du in privatem Kreis). Tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber sie wird es schaffen, sie ist viel zu stur um zu sterben."

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter des Teams als sie sich erinnerten wie Alex es mit mehr als 15 Kugeln im Körper immer noch schaffte eine Biowaffe des NID's und weitere fünf Agenten tötete und Millionen rettete und erst auf halbem Weg zur Basis zusammen zu brechen.

„Hab ihr etwas gefunden," fragte Boss.

„Ja ich glaube wir haben einige sehr wichtige Daten durch diesen Überfall erhalten. Aber ich muss mir die Daten erst einmal im Labor ansehen. Erst dann kann ich mehr und vor allem genaueres sagen, sagte Marie.

„Die Mission war ein Erfolg. Alle Terroristen vom Trust wurden ausgeschaltet aber die Eier köpfe sind leider ins Kreuzfeuer geraten keiner hat überlebt," ergänzte Michael trocken.

„Ok dann geht duschen, besucht Alex und kommt dann zur Abschlussbesprechung," verabschiedete Boss sie alle.

Alle machten sich auf den Weg.

**Kapitel 3**

**04.04.2007**

**Behörde**

**00.10 –02.00 MEZ**

Nach dem die drei sich geduscht, Alex besucht und die Abschlussbesprechung hinter sich gebracht hatten, gingen sie alle in ihre Zimmer und schliefen kurz darauf ein.

**04.04.2007**

**Behörde **

**10.00 MEZ**

Am nächsten Tag erhielten sie alle eine Horrornachricht.

Alex war während der Notoperation durch Komplikationen durch frühere Verwundungen in ein Koma gefallen.

Alle aus dem Team waren geschockt gewesen als sie die Nachricht erhielten.

Die Drei gingen völlig unterschiedlich damit um. Während Marie sich in ihre Arbeit grub, lies Michael seine Wut an einem unschuldigen Boxsack aus und Ben ging auf den Schießstand und zerschoss eine Zielscheibe nach der anderen . Boss beobachtete dieses Verhalten und hoffte nur dass Alex überleben würde, denn sonst müsste er in aller Härte die drei vom Dienst suspendieren und das würde sie endgültig brechen.

Nach dem Stunden vergangen waren gingen die Drei nahezu zeitgleich in die Krankenstation. So vergingen drei weitere Tage ohne eine kleine Veränderung in Alex Gesundheitszustand. Man konnte regelrecht behaupten, dass das kontinuierliche Piepsen der Apparate in Cole's Zimmer ihr einziger Hoffnungsschimmer war.

Jedoch, als zwei weitere Tage vergingen in der sie mehr in der Krankenstation verbracht hatten als in ihren Büros ,in Maries Fall das Labor, musste Boss eingreifen.

Nach einer, zwei Stunden langen Triade, ging es wieder Berg auf. Boss vermutete aber, dass es die leichte Verbesserung in Alex Gesundheitszustand war ,der diese Verbesserung auslöste.

**09.04.2007**

**Behörde, Labor 3 (Marie's Labor)**

**16.00 MEZ**

Marie saß jetzt seit mehr als 8 Stunden vor ihrem Rechner und versuchte die Verschlüsselung der Daten zu brechen.

Selbst mir ihren besten Hacker Programmen, von denen sie sogar einige selbst geschrieben hatte, halfen nichts. Sie konnte den Code nicht knacken.

So langsam aber sicher verlor sie jede Geduld und man hörte schon die ersten gemurmelten Flüche.

Sie war gerade mitten im einem Brustanfall als es an der Tür klopfte und Michael plus Ben herein kamen. Sie stoppte unmittelbar in ihrem Frustanfall und begrüßte die Beiden.

„Hi Ben, Colonel"

„So wie es sich anhört, haben sie den Code noch nicht entschlüsselt?", fragte Michael.

„Nein, es ist zum verrückt werden. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich das Passwort bekommen soll. Nichts funktioniert, einfach rein gar nichts. Das ist so einen verdammte..." erzählte De Sulje und fing schon wieder an zu Fluchen, wurde aber von Ben unterbrochen .

„Marie! Beruhige dich doch erst mal, vielleicht können wir helfen.

Marie atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. „ Ok ihr wollt helfen, kann mir jemand sagen wie das Passwort lautet." ,fragte Marie die Zwei.

„Hast du schon Geburtstage, Namen oder so was in der Art versucht?," stellte Ben die Gegenfrage.

Marie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Als ich die Daten erhalten habe, hab ich sie sofort ausprobiert, aber keine Zahlenfolge oder Namen hat funktioniert.

„Haben sie schon das Offensichtlichste probiert, Capitan?", fragte der Colonel. Marie und Ben sahen ihn neugierig aber verwirrt an. Michael erklärte darauf hin was er meinte.

„ Also diese Wissenschaftler haben sich doch, soweit wir wissen, nur mit dieser Entgültigen Lösung beschäftigt, oder?" Er erntete zustimmendes Nicken von den Beiden. „Vielleicht ist dass ja das Passwort?", fragte Michael.

„Sir, das währe viel zu einfach, viel zu offensichtlich und...", Marie stoppte mitten im Satz und schaute erst entgeistert Ben und dann Michael an.

... und jeder würde es sofort versuchen.", beendete Michael Maries angefangenen Satz.

Damit drehte sich Marie um und begann die zwei Wörter einzutippen.

Sie erwartete, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber anstatt von ihrem Rechner darauf hingewiesen zu werden, dass das Passwort falsch war, konnte sie nun auf die Festplatte zu greifen.

Marie saß vollkommen sprachlos vor ihrem Rechner. Michael hatte vollkommen recht, das Passwort war richtig.

„Ich saß mehr als acht Stunden vor dem Rechner und habe das Passwort nicht knacken können und ihr löst es in einer Minute, ich glaub das nicht", stammelte De Sulje.

„Glück?", antwortete Ben.

Marie sah die Beiden nur an und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

So und da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, husch husch und lasst mich arbeiten und richtet Alex schöne Grüße von mir aus. Mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich wieder um und war sofort nur noch auf den Monitor fixiert.

Ben und Michael gingen darauf hin in Richtung der Krankenstation um etwas neues über Alex zu erfahren.

**09.04.2007**

**Behörde, Krankenstation 2**

**16.05 MEZ**

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie in der Krankenstation angelangt.

„Hey Doc, geht es Cole schon besser?" ,fragte Michael im Hineingehen.

„Ah Colonel, Capitan, es geht dem Major schon besser. Jetzt müsste sie nur noch aus dem Koma erwachen.", antwortete der Arzt.

„Können sie ihr nicht irgend etwas geben", fragte Michael nach.

„Nein tut mir Leid. Wir haben zwar Raumschiffe, aber wir können noch nicht einen Menschen aus dem Koma holen. Ironie des Schicksals oder?", sagte der Doktor.

Die Beiden nickten dem Arzt zu,setzten sich auf zwei Stühle neben Alex Bett und redeten mir ihr über vergangene Missionen und Erlebnisse.

**09.04.2007**

**Behörde, Büro des Chefs**

**19.13 MEZ**

Boss sah sich gerade die neusten Berichte aus dem SGC an als Marie ohne zu klopfen in das Büro stürmte und sofort los redete.

„Boss, sie glauben gar nicht was ich heraus gefunden habe. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann gibt es einen Weg die Ori zu besiegen ." Das einzige Problem ist, dass wir dem SGC und den Amerikanern die Wahrheit sagen müssten. Ich schlage außerdem ein sofortiges Treffen der Regierungschefs vor und das am Besten noch heute Sir."

Boss schaute sie kurz an und griff sofort zum ersten roten Telefon, das ihn mit den eingeweihten Regierungen Verband.

„Hallo Frau Kanzlerin..." mit einer Hand deutete er Marie an sein Büro wieder zu verlassen.

**10.04.2007**

**Behörde, Konferenzraum**

**12.00 MEZ**

Am nächsten Tag fand das Treffender Mächtigen statt. Marie und ihr Team saßen schon im Konferenzraum und warteten auf das Eintreffen der Regierungschefs.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten trafen sie ein. Alle Drei schossen aus ihren Stühlen und salutierten den Regierungschefs. Diese grüßten zurück.

Nach dem sich alle gesetzt hatten begann Boss.

„Danke, dass sie alle sofort herkommen konnten..." . Er wollte gerade weiter sprechen, als er vom chinesischen Rregierungschef unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig. China befindet sich gerade mitten in den Wahlen und es gehört sich nicht für einen Kandidaten sein Land in dieser Zeit zu verlassen."

„Wirklich? Mit wie viel Stimmen werden sie denn gewinnen, Vorsitzender Haitar?", fragte der britische Ministerpräsident Henry Filler.

„China ist ein Demokratisches Land wie jedes andere auf diesem Planeten, Ministerpräsident!," entgegnete Haitar.

Henry Filler wollte gerade einen weiteren Satz los lassen, als er von einer bestimmenden, weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Können sie jetzt bitte aufhören sich wie Kinder zu verhalten. Wir sind aus einem Grund hier, falls sie das vergessen haben sollten. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie sie es geschafft haben an die Spitze ihrer Regierung zu kommen.", sagte eine genervte Kanzlerin .

„Sie brauchen sich gar nicht hier ein zu mischen Frau Kanzlerin. Mister Miller hat mich und mein Land beleidigt und das ist unerhört.", sagte der chinesische Regierungschef .

Die Streite rein gingen noch einige Zeit weiter und wurden auch immer lauter. Boss, Marie, Ben, Michael saßen genervt mit am Tisch. Als aber nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten immer noch kein Ende in Sicht war schritt Boss ein.

„Meine Damen und Herren könnten sie BITTE ihren Mund halten und dem Zuhören was wir zu sagen haben. Wir haben immerhin nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schallte die Stimme von Boss durch den Konferenzraum.

Das Streitgespräch zwischen den fünf Regierungschefs stoppte im selben Augenblick, Alle sahen empört zu Boss.

„Gut, da das ja jetzt geklärt wäre können wir ja anfangen." ,Sagte Boss und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass Marie anfangen konnte.

„Meine Damen und Herren willkommen erst einmal in der Behörde.

Vor ungefähr einer Wochen haben wir ein Lager des Trust angegriffen und konnten die dort gelagerten Daten beschaffen. Gestern gelang es uns die Daten zu entschlüsseln und auf die Daten zu zugreifen. Auf dem Datenträger waren viele nutzlose Informationen, aber auch einen Teil, der sich mit der so genannten Endgültigen Lösung beschäftigt.

Die Trust Wissenschaftler gingen davon aus, dass es sich um eine Waffe handelte. Wir konnten diese Vermutung weder bestätigen noch belegen. Welches Problem diese Waffe jedoch löst, wissen wir nicht genau, aber wir haben weitere Daten entdeckt ,die uns eine Möglichkeit gibt,die Ori zu besiegen oder wenigstens verwundbar zu machen.

Um was es sich genau handelt wissen wir nicht, aber soweit ich und mein Team von Wissenschaftlern heraus gefunden haben, könnte es die Ori und die Antiker wieder zu Menschen zu machen, und sie somit verwundbar gegen unsere Waffen machen . Das Problem dabei wäre aber, dass die Ori oder Antiker nachdem sie gestorben oder getötet worden sind, wieder aufsteigen würden und das ganze Problem würde von Neuem starten.

Mein Vorschlag wäre es, die Ori und notfalls die Antiker, falls wir keinen Unterschied feststellen können, in ein Stadium das kurz vor dem Tod erreicht wird zu setzten, das nicht weit genug tot oder lebendig wären und ihnen somit den Aufstieg zu verwehren. Das einzige Problem wären dann nur noch die Körper der Ori und Antiker.

Aber mit der möglichen Hilfe der Asgard könnten wir sie in Stasiskapseln legen und sie vor einem endgültigen Tot bewahren. Aber um diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können, bräuchten wir die Hilfe jeder fortschrittlichen Rasse in der Galaxie und die der Amerikaner." Damit beendete Marie ihren Vortrag und schaute angespannt in die Gesichter der Regierungschefs.

„Sie wollen Tausende, wenn nicht gar Millionen von Menschen erst fast umbringen und dann in Stasis setzen, damit sie nicht sterben. Sind sie wahnsinnig?", fragte die aufgebrachte Kanzlerin.

„Ich stimme meiner Kollegien zu, das ist barbarisch und außerdem gegen die Genfer Konvention. Das wäre gleich zu setzten mit Folter.", stimmte der russische Präsident zu.

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Reihen der Politiker.

Dies wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen die sagte.:

„Wenn die Goa´uld, bei der Konferenz dabei gewesen wären, hätten sie versucht alle Mitglieder in die ihren zu verwandeln und uns zu Sklaven zu machen. Die Wraith hätten versucht uns allen das Leben auszusaugen. Die Ori hätten versucht uns alle zu ihrem Glauben zu konvertieren und, wenn wir es nicht getan hätten, uns alle vernichtet und nun die Antiker, die Galaktische Schweiz, wenn nicht noch neutraler, wären erst gar nicht gekommen.

Meine Damen und Herren, wir können nicht einfach wie ein kleines naives Kind in eine so gefährliche vom Krieg, Genozid, Versklavung und Vertreibung gezeichneten Galaxie sagen, ihr müsst jetzt alle die Genfer Konvention einhalten und wenn nicht erlegen wir euch Sanktionen auf. Also bitte.

So eine Idee wie StarTrek ist wahre Utopie. Um in so einer Galaxie Frieden bringen zu können, muss man von alle gefürchtet werden. Verstehen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, Furcht ist eine neutrale Konstante. Sie wird erst zu Gut und Schlecht gemacht, wenn sie eingesetzt wird. So war es mit den Goa´uld und so war es im Kalten Krieg.

Wir müssen die Furcht so einsetzten, dass wir von allen respektiert werden und jeder uns zugehört. Erst dann kann es eine friedliche Galaxie a la StarTrek geben. Das würde aber viele Jahrhunderte dauern oder wir bauen einfach eine riesige Flotte und erobern jede Welt, von hier bis ans Ende unserer Milchstraße.

So können wir dann jedem unsere Denkweise aufzwingen." Das sind die daliegenden Möglichkeiten. Vollkommene Zerstörung und keine Hoffnung auf Frieden oder eine schwere Entscheidung und Hoffnung auf Frieden. Was ist ihre Wahl."?

Mit dieser Frage beendete Michael seine Rede. Er blickte in die nachdenkenden Gesichter der Staatsoberhäupter.

„Dass was sie Vorschlagen ist..." fing der französische Ministerpräsident an. „...ist monströs und wir sollen dies jetzt entscheiden.

„Ja und Nein. Sie sollten die Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen und darüber nachdenken. Was wir aber heute entscheiden wollen ist, ob wir den Amerikaner von unserem Wissen und unserer Flotte in Kenntnis setzen wollen und eine gemeinsame und einheitliche Terranische Flotte gründen um die Erde, Atlantis und später mögliche Kolonien zu beschützen." sagte der Chef der Behörde.

„Terranische Flotte?", fragte der chinesische Regierungschef.

„Warum nicht, es würde sowieso ein Streit entbrennen was die offizielle Sprache, der Flottenname und der Name der Erde sein würde. Warum nicht eine Sprache nehmen die so gut wie keiner Spricht. Dann muss jeder Mensch umlernen und niemand wäre bevorteilt oder benachteiligt.", antwortete Boss auf die Frage des Chinesen.

„Sie wollen also, dass über sechs Milliarden Menschen eine vollkommen neue Sprache lernen müssen. Ist das nicht ein wenig zu weit hergeholt.", fragte Sabine Hartbacher.

„Nein nein nein. Ich finde es ist eine gute, wenn auch sehr wagemutige Idee. Man sieht es ja schon an Europa. Wir können uns noch nicht einmal auf die banalsten Dinge einigen die es gibt. Wir sind zu viele Länder auf zu wenig Fläche. Nun stellen sie sich das ganze einmal auf der gesamte Erde vor. Es würde vielleicht Jahre, wenn nicht gar Jahrzehnte dauern, bis wir uns auf vier offizielle Sprachen geeinigt haben. Möglicherweise Jahrhunderte bis wir uns auf eine einzige Sprache einigen können.", sagte der britische Ministerpräsident Henry Filler.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet wäre die Idee von einer vollkommen neuen, aber bekannten Sprache gar nicht mal so schlecht.", stimmte ihm der russische Präsident zu.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte heben sie sich diese Gespräche für eine mögliche Konferenz auf, die diese Themen anspricht." ,sagte der Chef der Behörde.

„Wir sollten nun abstimmen, ob wir die Amerikaner informieren oder nicht.", sagte er weiter. „Wer ist dagegen?" Es wurden keinen Arme gehoben. „Wer ist dafür?" Die Delegierten hebten alle einen Arm.

„Gut, damit wurde einstimmig beschlossen die Amerikaner von der Behörde, unserem Wissen und der Flotte zu informieren", sagte Michael.

„Ok, ich werde sie Drei (er zeigte auf Marie, Ben und Michael) noch heute Abend in die USA schicken. Nehmen sie dann Kontakt mit den Mitgliedern von SG-1 auf und erzählen sie ihnen alles." Die Regierungschefs und ich werden nachkommen und dann mit dem Präsidenten reden. Sollten sie Probleme bekommen haben sie ihre Diplomatenpässe. Welchen sie nehmen bleibt ihnen überlassen. Jetzt können wir noch die Einzelheiten klären und das weitere Vorgehen.

Kapitel 4 

**10.04.2007**

**Anflug auf Peterson AFB**

**Colorado Springs, El Paso County, CO, US**

**11.00 USZ**

Peterson wurde im Mai 1942 auf dem Colorado Springs Municipal Airport gegründet und im selben Jahr von Colorado Springs Army Air Base in Peterson Field umbenannt in Ehren eines gefallenen Airman der sein Leben, in einem Flugzeug Crash auf der Basis, verloren hatte.

Im Jahr 2006 wurden teile von NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command) nach Peterson verlegt um die Effektivität zu erhöhen, das sagt die offizielle Geschichte. In Wirklichkeit wurde Operation Blue Book vergrößert und bekam fünf Stockwerke dazu, auch um die Effektivität zu erhöhen.

In einer Höhe von 35 Fuß befand sich ein Airbus 380 gerade im Anflug in Richtung Peterson Air Force Base.

„Hier Pegasus One rufen COS Peterson AFB erbitten Landeerlaubnis. Over." Hörte man plötzlich im Tower von Peterson.

Die zuständige Lotsen schaute verwundert und auf die Flugpläne, es war kein Flugzeug heute verzeichnet mit dem Namen Pegasus One.

„Hier COS Peterson AFB an Pegasus One haben sie nicht auf dem Flugplan identifizieren sie sich sofort. Over."

„Sonderflug A 380 2431 von Bern. Over." Kam die sofortige Antwort .

„Okay Flug 2431, für Geräuschabnahme um 45 Grad nach rechts. . . Over."

„Roger, aber Kontrolle, wir sind auf 35'000 Fuß, wie viel Geräusche können wir hier oben bilden? Over."

„Sir, haben Sie schon mal die Geräusche gehört die ein Airbus 380 macht wenn er in eine 727 schlägt? Over."

„Schon verstanden! Haben wir nun Landeerlaubnis oder nicht? Over." fragte der Pilot noch ein mal nach.

„Ja, landen sie. Over." Antwortete der Tower.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten befand sich das Flugzeug im Landeanflug. Wenig später stand das Flugzeug an seinem Platz und Marie, Michael und Ben stiegen aus dem Flugzeug aus.

„Endlich da noch ne Stunde hätte ich niemals überlebt" freute sich Ben.

„Also bitte wir haben in dem Baby mehr Platz als in der Air Force One" antwortete Marie.

„Ja aber ich bin Soldat und kein Flieger so wie ihr zwei ich mag es lieber auf dem Boden." Antwortete Ben.

„Also bitte in einer Walküre hast du noch weniger Platz und kannst dich deshalb kaum bewegen." Sagte Michael.

„Ihr wurdet ja für so was Ausgebildet." Sagte Ben.

„Ja aber wir müssen es deshalb nicht mögen oder." Sagte Marie.

„Ich mags ehrlich gesagt" sagte Michael.

„Colonel sie sind ja auch Brite ihr habt nicht so viel Platz in eurem Land" sagte Marie mit einem Grinsen.

„Also bitte die Schweiz ist klein und unbedeutend da sind wir ja riesig da gegen." Entgegnete Michael ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

In diesem Moment kamen die von ihnen bestellten Autos an.

„Ok de Sulie sie nehmen Jackson Ben du nimmst Mitchell und ich nehme Carter alles klar soweit." Sagte Michael.

„Ja Boss vergessen sie nur nicht das sie jetzt verheiratet ist." Sagte Ben bevor er in er in eines der Autos stieg und des los fuhr.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" sagte Michael und schaute fragend Marie an,

„Ich sag nur Alex und wie war ihr Name..." sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Als sie Michaels strafenden Blick sah fügte sie hastig ein „Sir" hinzu und stieg so schnell sie konnte in das Auto das auch sofort los fuhr.

Michael mutterte einige Worte bevor er auch in das Auto einstieg und dem Fahrer ein Zeichen gab damit er losfahren konnte.

Nach einer langen Fahrt kam das Auto zum halten und der Fahrer reichte Michael einen Koffer.

„Sir ich soll ihnen diesen Koffer geben" sagte der Fahrer und drehte sie Trennscheibe wieder hoch damit Michael ungestört den Inhalt des Koffer an sich nehmen konnte. Als er den Koffer öffnete war Michael verwundert das die Behörde sogar eine Waffe mit schickte um zu beweisen das sie die Intar-Technologie besaßen.

„Na super hoffentlich erschießt sie mich deswegen nicht. Dachte sich Michael nur. Er lud die Waffen und schraubte den Schalldämpfer auf die Waffen und legte sie wieder in den Koffer und schloss ihn. Dann stieg er aus dem Auto und ging in Richtung der Haustür.

**10.04.2007**

**Colorado Springs **

**Gemeinsame Wohnung von Samantha Carter/O'Neill und Jack O´Neill **

**13.24 USZ**

Endlich hatte es Jack geschafft eine Woche frei zu nehmen und in ihr gemeinsames Haus in Colorado zu kommen. Sie hatte nun eine ganze Woche mit Jack und sie hatte vor sie voll zu nutzen. Sie wollten gerade in die Stadt fahren um sich mit den anderen Mitglieder von SG-1 zu treffen als es an der Tür läutete.

„Sam gehst du an die Tür oder soll ich?" fragte Jack aus der Küche.

„Nein ich geh schon ist sicher nur die Post oder einer der Nachbarn." Antwortete Sam und ging zur Tür. Und ruinierte damit ihre Pläne für den heutige Tag.

Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie einen Man in einem Schwarzen Anzug und einem Koffer.

„Hallo sind sie Samantha Carter oder ist es jetzt O'Neill ich blick da noch nicht ganz durch, mal Carter dann wieder O'Neill?" sagte der unbekannte.

Sam war vollkommen überrascht bei dieser aussage den bis jetzt wussten es nur ihre engsten Freunde und der Präsident das sie und Jack endlich verheiratet waren .

Anstatt auf die frage des unbekannten zu beantworten sagte sie.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie." Fragte Sam misstrauisch. Jack kam wenige Momente später hinzu. Als Michael den General sah Salutierte er sofort. „General O'Neill es ist mir eine Ehre" O'Neill salutierte zurück. „Stehen sie bequem Soldat."

„Was wollen sie" fragte Jack

„Ne Gehaltserhöhung, die Frau meiner Träume und ein gutes Flugzeug so eine wie die X-302 das währe es dann. Sir." Sagte Michael mit einem grinsen.

O'Neill war es nicht zu scherzen und sagte aufgebracht.

„Entschuldigung sie aber wir haben keine Zeit für irgend welche Scherze also verschwinden sie." Sagte ein aufgebrachter Jack.

Michael wollte gerade sagen warum er hier war als Jack die Tür zumachen wollte aber durch eine schnelle Reaktion von Michael konnte er seinen Fuß zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen bringen. Das aber brachte Jack auf 180 und so riss er die Tür auf.

„Was zur Hölle fällt ihnen..." Jack brach mitten im Satz ab als er in den Lauf einer Pistole starrte.

„SIR! Es tut mir wirklich Leid solche Maßnahmen zu ergreifen aber ich stehe etwas unter Zeitdruck. Also könnten wir jetzt bitte in das Haus gehen und hören sie mir zu."

Beide gehorchte sofort und drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer sagte Michael.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid aber es ging nicht anders. Machen sie sich keine sorgen während wir hier Sprechen sind zwei meiner Teammitglieder bei Mr. Jackson und MR. Mitchell. Und erzählen den beiden das selbe was ich ihnen erzählen werde. Sagte Michael.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren konnte sich O'Conner einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Wao als General verdient man wirklich gut."

Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf das Sofa und die beiden setzten sich hin.

„Also was wollen jetzt von uns, wollen sie Geld oder sonst was." Sagte Sam.

„Ich bin hier um ihnen etwas zu sagen und ihnen ein Angebot zu unter breiten." Sagte Michael.

„Und was wäre das?" fragte Jack.

„Gut jetzt können wir Anfangen. Lassen sie mich sich vorstellen ich bin Colonel Michael O'Conner bis noch vor 10 Jahren war ich in der Britischen Luftwaffe. Und wurde dann versetzt zu einer Organisation mit dem Namen Behörde, doofer Name oder, wie auch immer ich arbeite seit dem für diese Behörde.

Sie wurde Anfangs der Achtziger gegründet und ist bis heute sehr Aktiv. Im Jahre 98 kamen uns Gerüchte zu Ohren über ein Projekt namens Blue Book."

Jack und Sam tauschten eine flüchtigen Blick aus.

„Ein Jahr später konnten wir die Existenz des Stargates bestätigen. Ungefähr im Zeitraum bevor Apophis versuchte die Erde anzugreifen. Was auch der Grund war wieso wir nie etwas gegen die zwei Naquadah verstärkten Atomwaffen sagten. Dadurch wurden aber zwei andere Nationen darauf aufmerksam aber um die Geheimhaltung des Stargates zu Gewährleisten weiten wir diese Länder ein und überzeugten sie so nichts zu sagen.

Wir bekamen mit das ein Gewisser Senator Kinsey seine Finger im Spiel hatte und versuchte das Stargate zu schlissen, leider können wir nicht einfach einen Senator töten würde einen Haufen Papierkram verursachen. Außerdem haben wir das abgestürzte Schlangen Raumschiff ignoriert. Sowie die verbleibenden Aliens aus dem Zwischenfall vor ein paar Jahren erledigt. Denn ein paar haben es geschafft aus dem Berg zu kommen und haben versucht schaden anzurichten was aber keinem gelang."

Jack und Sam schauten Michael immer misstrauischer an.

„Außerdem haben wir die Avalon Stätte ignoriert obwohl sie sich auf britischen Boden befand. In den vergangen 10 Jahren konnten wir bestimmte Technologien aus dem SGC kopieren und haben bei manchen Sachen schon mit der Massenproduktion begonnen.

Wie zum Beispiel mit der X-302 zur Zeit hat jedes informiertes Land sieben Staffeln von Jägern und mindestens 2 X-303 und X-304 in ihrem Arsenal auch wenn die Raumschiffe keine Asgardschilde und Hyperraumgeneratoren haben können sie genauso Austeilen und Einstecken wie die Daedalus oder Odyssee in diesem Fall.

Außerdem könne die Schiffe sofort aufgerüstet werden falls nötig.

Wir arbeiten gerade sogar an einer neuen Variante von Schiffen die nur für den Kampf gebaut werden. Um die Bezeichnungsreihe nicht zu unter brechen nannten wir sie X-305. So das wäre es dann fürs erste und was sagen sie." Beendete Michael seine Rede.

Sam und Jack schauten Michael an als wäre er verrückt.

„Sie haben da eine gute Idee für einen Film wenn man auf so eine Art von Filmen steht." Sagte Jack.

„ Wie wäre es da mit, Sams Vater hatte Krebs und lies sich als erster Mensch freiwillig einen Tok´ra einsetzten er ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Oder hiermit Cassandra Fraiser geboren auf dem Planeten Hanka der von der Goa´uld Niirti ausgelöscht wurde später von SG1 gerettet und von Janet Fraiser adoptiert. Doktor Fraiser verstarb vor drei Jahren.

Wenn ihnen das immer noch nicht reicht Sam sie haben im ersten Jahr Jack aufgrund eines Virussees regelrecht angesprungen und haben versucht ihn zu verführen. Oder damit sie mussten auf dem Planeten der Mongolen ein blaues Kleid tragen und dadurch das sie Turgan besiegten haben. Haben sie die Emanzipation zu diesen Leuten gebracht. Wollen sie noch mehr hören oder reicht das schon." Beendete Michael seine Aufzählung.

„Nehmen wir einmal an wir glauben ihnen warum jetzt und nicht früher." Fragten beide.

Auf diese frage schaute er die beiden an und konnte von ihren Blicken sagen das sie ihm glaubten aber immer noch Misstrauisch waren. Es passierte ja nicht jeden Tag das man erfährt das die Erde jetzt zwei Dutzend Raumschiffe mehr hatte.

Nun begann er vom Grund für die Enthüllung zu erzählen.

„Warum haben sie uns diese Informationen vorenthalten,?" fragte Jack aufgebracht.

„Aus dem selben Grund wie sie Geld, Politik und Macht," antwortete Michael. „Was zu Hölle soll das heißen wir haben das Stargate-Programm geheimgehalten um die Erde zu Schützen und weil sie nicht bereit war.

„Ach und sie entscheiden wann die Erde bereits ist oder etwa nicht? Wenn sie genügend Technologien standardisiert haben und sie dann als Patent geschützte Technologien verkaufen zu können erst dann ist die Erde bereit oder? Um die Erde zu schützen sind sie sicher auch in den Irak einmarschiert oder? entgegnete Michael wütend.

„Jetzt rollen sie nicht wieder diese alte Geschichte auf. Ihre Regierung hat den Irak Krieg unterstützt oder irre ich mich da?" entgegnete Jack wütend.

„Falls sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben General O'Neill die derzeitige Regierung hat alle britischen Truppen aus dem Irak zurückgerufen um die Leben ihrer Soldaten zu schützen," antwortete O'Conner darauf.

„Sie waren einmal Amerikas stärkster Verbündeter," sagte O'Neill

„Zeiten ändern sich General, Großbritannien hat nun andere Ziele," antwortete Michael

Jack schaute Michael nur wütend an. Sam die die ganze Zeit nur still da saß schritt nun ein.

„Könnt ihr beide nun Aufhören wir haben nun sicher bessere Dinge zu tun oder,? fragte Sam die beiden.

„ Da muss ich ihnen recht geben Sam wenigstes einer ist vernünftig in dieser Familie," sagte Michael und stand auf um zu gehen.

Jack wollte gerade auf diesen Satz eine bissige Antwort geben als er von Sams Hand auf seiner Schulter und einem Kopfschütteln davon abgehalten wurde.

Danach machten sich alle Auf den Weg ins SGC.

Zur selben Zeit waren fünf Regierungschefs auf dem Weg ins Weiße Haus um ihrerseits alles zu enthüllen.

**Kapitel 5**

**10.04.2007**

**Weiße Haus**

**Washington D.C.**

**15.00 USZ**

Präsident Hayes saß im Oval Office und wartete auf die delegierten aus Europa, Russland und China. Bis jetzt hatte so ein treffen im Geheimen, seines Wissens, noch nie statt gefunden und genau das war seltsam. Warum wollten fünf Nationen, zur selben Zeit am selben Tag ein Treffen mit dem Präsidenten.

Konnte es etwas mit der seltsamen Explosion in Frankreich zu tun haben oder dem Zwischenfall in der Schweiz wo ein Flugzeug abgeschossen wurde aber keine Trümmer gefunden worden sind. Aber keine Nachrichtenagentur berichtete darüber es war fast so als wäre es gar nicht passiert. Er selbst hatte es nur über die Amerikanischen Botschaften erfahren. Aber zur selben Zeit konnte keiner der Botschafter etwas genaues sagen. Da alle Botschaften in den beiden Ländern abgeriegelt wurden und niemand raus durfte. Erst zwei Tage später und keines der Länder hatte sich so sehr dagegen gewährt.

In den letzten Wochen waren auch noch andere seltsame Sachen passiert. Unterirdische wärme Signaturen, gigantischen Ausmaßen, in Sibirien die aber niemals die USA erreichten nur der Agent er wurde in Deutschland überfallen und das direkt neben einem Polizisten wie er selbst sagte der aber nur zuschaute. Sowie die häufige Treffen zwischen den fünf Länder und genau das machte Hayes nervös.

„In fünf Minuten würde er vielleicht seine Antworten bekommen," dachte sich Henry. Er würde mehr Antworten bekommen als ihm lieb war.

**10.04.2007**

**Pennsylvania Ave **

**Washington D.C.**

**15.00 USZ**

Die Wagenkolonne bog gerade auf die Pennsylvania Ave und fuhr in Richtung der Einfahrt zum Weißen Haus. Nachdem sie die Sicherheitskontrollen hinter sich gebracht hatte fuhren die Wagen die Rundstraße vor dem Weißen Haus entlang und jede hielt vor dem Eingang und fuhr danach weiter um die nächste Limousine vorfahren zu lassen. Nachdem alle ausgestiegen waren wurden zum Oval Office gebracht.

„Ah meine Damen und Herren schön das sie da sind," begrüßte Hayes seine Gäste.

Nachdem sich jeder Begrüßt hatte fragte der Präsident was so dringend besprochen werden musste.

„Also was war so dringend was sie mit mir besprechen mussten," fragte Henry die Anwesenden.

„Wir wollen mit ihnen über das Stargate reden," sagte der russische Präsident. Der Amerikanische Präsident schaute geschockt die Regierungsmitglieder an.

„Über was wollen sie mit mir reden," fragte der Henry nach.

Aber anstatt auf die Frage zu antworten schauten alle der fünf Regierungsmitglieder nur auf ihre Uhren.

**10.04.2007**

**Sibirien **

**15.30 USZ **

Irgendwo in der Sibirischen Tundra fuhren zwei Tonnen schwere Stahltüren auseinander und zeigten eine Riesige Halle. Die Halle selbst war ein Überbleibsel aus dem Kalten Krieg ihr Inhalt aber nicht.

Der Boden begann plötzlich zu beben Bäume die in der Nähe standen vielen um der Schnee der um die Öffnung lag begann zu schmelzen. Man konnte mehrere laute Explosionen hören. Es kam Rauch und heiße Dämpfe aus der Öffnung. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten hörte das Beben plötzlich auf.

Es herrschte eine Totenstille.

In dem Rauch, der jetzt die gesamte Öffnung umgab, bewegte sich etwas. Etwas graues das immer größer wurde. Langsam gerade zu graziös bewegte sich es langsam aus dem Rauch. Langsam konnte man erkennen was es war.

Eine X-303

Seitlich konnte man klare schwarze Buchstaben erkennen.

X-303

HMS Winston Churchill

Nachdem sie einige Hundert Meter über dem Boden erhoben hatte flog sie Richtung All.

Ein zweites... drittes...viertes...fünftes... sechstes...siebtes...fünfundzwanzigstes Schiff erhob sich und folgte den anderen.

**10.04.2007**

**NORAD**

**15.35 USZ **

Capitan John Taylor war schon seit Jahren bei NORAD und hatte auch die Angriffe der Außerirdischen erlebt, er dachte das er mit allen Wassern gewaschen sein, aber das was er heute erleben sollte würde alles daher gewesene in den Schatten stellen.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen leuchteten zwei Dutzend Punkte auf der Weltkarte vor ihm auf und zwar in Sibirien. Im selben Moment gingen die Sirenen an.

„Was haben wir," fragte der Dienst habende Offizier.

„Keine Ahnung Sir wir haben 25 Kontakte die sich rasend schnell der Atmosphäre nähern aber sie bewegen sich nicht auf die USA zu SIR," antwortete der Capitan.

„Was zu Hölle soll das den heißen. Werden wir Angegriffen oder nicht?" fragte der Colonel.

„Sir wir haben 25 Kontakte die sich von der Erde entfernen warten sie," der Capitan tippte einige Tasten auf der Tastatur. „ Was zur... Das kann nicht passen. Die Objekte haben angehalten und sind jetzt in einem Geosynkronen Orbit Sir," sagte der Taylor verwundert.

„Sind es also Satelliten?" fragte der Colonel nach.

„Nein Sir dafür sind sie viel zu groß oder haben sie schon einmal einen mehrere hundert Meter großen Satelliten gesehen," fragte der Capitan.

„Natürlich nicht ich werde dem Präsidenten bescheid geben," sagte der Offizier und verschwand in seinem Büro.

**10.04.2007**

**Pennsylvania Ave **

**Washington D.C.**

**15.37 USZ**

Der Präsident hatte gerade den Hörer weggelegt und schaute nun die fünf Staatschefs verärgert an.

„Was zu Hölle sollte das und woher haben sie diese Technologien," sagte der Präsident.

„Wir haben diese Technologien von ihnen Mister Präsident," antwortete einer der Regierungschefs.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern ihnen irgend etwas in dieser Art gegeben zu haben," sagte der Präsident darauf.

„Natürlich haben sie uns diese Technologien nicht gegeben wir mussten sie uns holen," kam als Antwort.

„Sie haben einen ihrer Verbündeten ausspioniert, was zur Hölle bilden sie sich ein," sagte Hayes nun erbost.

„Sagen sie jetzt bloß nicht sie haben so etwas noch nie getan und außerdem hatten sie sicher auch nicht vor diese Technologien mit uns zuteilen Mister Präsident.

Oder etwa nicht. Maßen sie sich jetzt bloß nicht an uns zu Beschuldigen SIE haben diese Entdeckung und die Technologien vor der Gesamten Welt verheimlicht. Wir hatten uns schon viel früher melden können und sie vor dem gesamten Planeten bloßstellen können indem wir der Welt unsere Satellitenbilder gezeigt hätten.

Die bewiesen hätten das die Erde von Außerirdischen angegriffen worden ist," sagte der russische Präsident nun ebenfalls verärgert.

„Wir haben alles unter Verschluss gehalten um die Erde zu schützen," antwortete der Präsident.

„Natürlich um uns zu schützen, aber das die Goa'uld uns alle Auslöschen wollten war natürlich nicht so wichtig den der ganze Planet ja nur Amerika ist," sagte der Französische Ministerpräsident.

„So war das überhaupt nicht wir hätten der Welt schon davon erzählt," antwortete der Präsident.

„Und wann, wenn ich fragen darf, hatten sie vor der Erde alles zu sagen vor oder nachdem wir vernichtet worden sind. Möglich wäre aber auch Gewesen das sie es erst der Welt gesagte hätten wenn sie genügend Raumschiffe haben und jedem Land ihren willen aufzwingen können. Aber jetzt ist das Machtverhältnis verschoben und sie haben nur zwei Raumschiffe aber jedes der hier vertretenen Nationen hat vier. Das hießt sie müssen uns anhören ob sie wollen oder nicht. Denn wir haben nun die Macht im All über dem Planeten," sagte die deutsche Kanzlerin.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein," sagte Hayes und schaute jedem der fünf in die Augen.

„Nein, dass ist keine Drohung nur die Tatsachen. Wir wollen jetzt ihnen Helfen und verlangen nur das wir am Stargate-Programm beteiligt werden und Teams zu anderen Planeten schicken können mehr nicht. Wir können ihnen Helfen; Teams zurückholen, die Erde verteidigen, schwächeren Planeten helfen und noch vieles mehr sie müssen jetzt nur noch richtig entscheiden," sagte der britische Premierminister.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht für ihre Vorderrungen entscheide was wollen sie dann machen?" fragte der US-Präsident.

„Öffentliche Bloßstellung ist so eine schlimme Sache damit kann man sich sehr viel Feinde machen oder was meine sie," sagte die Kanzlerin vollkommen Gefühlskalt.

Henry Hayes schaute sie nur an und überlegte.

**10.04.2007**

**Erd-System**

**Mars**

In einer gigantischen Explosion öffneten sich zwei Hyperraumfenster und die Daedalus und die Odyssee traten aus dem Hyperraum aus.

**10.04.2007**

**Erd-System**

**Mars**

**USS Daedalus**

„Alle Systeme im grünen Bereich Sir," sagte der Sargcent

„Setzen sie eine Kurs...," der Capitan wollte gerade denn Befehl geben als der Sensoroffizier sich meldete.

„Sir ich habe zwei Dutzend Schiffe im Orbit über der Erde ich bekomme aber keine klaren Signale sie müssen irgend ein Störfeld benutzen," sagte der aufgeregte Offizier.

Die Brücke war in diesem Moment totenstill, auf beiden Schiffen.

„Zwei Dutzend meine Gott. Waffen laden, Schilde online und mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit nähern," sagte der Capitan.

Die 25 Schiffe im Orbit um die Erde haben die zwei Schiffe auch entdeckt aber konnten sie auch nicht identifizieren aber sie hatten zu schlechte Sensoren.

Sie verließen den Orbit und gingen auf Abfangkurs.

**10.04.2007**

**Erd-System**

**Zwischen Mars und Erde**

**USS Daedalus**

„Sir unbekannte Schiffe haben Jäger gestartet es sind zwei Hundert," sagte der Sensoroffizier in leichter Panik.

„Jäger starten haben wir schon ein Ziel," fragte der Capitan des Schiffs.

„Nein Sir wir können keines der Schiffe richtig erfassen," sagte der Offizier.

„Haben sie schon auf unsere Rufe geantwortet," fragte der Capitan an den Funkoffizier gewandt.

„Nein Sir habe auf keinen unserer Rufe eine Antwort enthalten." sagte der Offizier.

„Sir unsere Jäger sind in Waffenreichweite sie erbitten um Anweisungen," sagte der Funkoffizier.

„Noch nicht feuern sie sollen sich weiter Nähern und nur Selbstverteidigung handelt falls nötig," antwortete der Capitan

Die Jäger waren nur noch einige hundert Meter entfernt sie Funkten schon ihre Entdeckung an die Anderen Schiffe zurück.

Als plötzlich...

**Kapitel 6**

**01.05.07**

**USS Daedalus **

**Dalon System**

**175.000km von Dalonia entfernt**

„... deaktiviert eure Schilde und Waffen damit unsere Truppen an Bord kommen können oder ihr werdet zerstört," dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern auf der Brücke.

Markos stand auf der Brücke des führenden Orikreuzers und sah sich das Spektakel an. Das Böse hatte diese Erdlinge besonders stur gemacht selbst jetzt noch kämpfte das schwer beschädigte Schiff verbissen gegen seine Einheiten und verteidigte die Schiffe die von dieser Primitiven Welt (Technologisch waren sie den Menschen um einige Jahrzehnte voraus) starteten und immer mehr Ungläubige und Diener des Bösen fort brachten. Aber auch auf dem Boden des Planeten kämpften die Einwohner verbissen gegen die Soldaten der Götter. Sie beschützten die vier Riesigen Evakuierungszonen und bis jetzt gelang er keiner seiner Kohorten diese Einzunehmen.

Er musste etwas tun und zwar sofort den der Widerstand gegen die Götter dauerte schon viel zulange er musste die Erdlinge vernichten und alle Ungläubigen mit ihnen.

„Orischiffe wir werden uns nicht ergeben aber ihr könnt gerne versuchen uns zu zerstören wenn ihr es bis zu uns schafft," kam die trotzige antwort.

„Gut," dachte Markos bald werden sie alle sterben und er würde an diesen Menschen ein Exempel statuieren."

Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen.

20 Tage früher 

**11.04.07**

**Hoher Erdorbit **

Die 25 Schiffe lagen ruhig im All und schwebten stolz über ihrer Heimatwelt.

Jeder Fremde würde mit Ehrfurcht auf diese Schiffe blicken nachdem er die Energiewerte der Schiffe betrachtete. Obwohl die Schiffe nur die Hälfte der Masse eines Ha'tak hatte war der Energieausstoß gleich. Das allein sollte reichen um jeden Angreifer abzuschrecken.

Als in der nähe des Mars zwei Energiespitzen entdeckt wurden brach ein kontrolliertes Chaos auf den Schiffen aus.

„Alle Systeme im grünen Bereich Sir," sagte der Sargcent

„Sir wir haben zwei Energiespitzen am Rand der Sensorenreichweite entdeckt!"

„Sir die Geschwader gehen in Formation und erwarten die Befehle der Führungsschiffe!"

„Sir Jäger bereit und Startklar SAWACS startbereit!"

„Waffensysteme online, Geschütze fahren aus und sind geladen Sir!"

„Setzen sie eine Kurs...," der Capitan wollte gerade denn Befehl geben als der Sensoroffizier sich meldete.

Innerhalb von zwei Minuten waren die Schiffe einsatzbereit ohne das einer der Capitans einen Befehl geben musste.

So etwas hatten die Mannschaften bis zum Umfallen geübt, wenn auch nur in Simulatoren. Einige Dinge gingen zwar trotzdem schief aber keine schwerwiegenden Fehler. („Herzlichen Glückwunsch sie haben gerade ein verbündetes Schiff gerammt und ein mehrere Milliarden Euro teures Raumschiff der, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Franzosen gerammt. Wollen sie in Raten bezahlen? Nun wollen wir sehen was man da besser machen kann nicht wahr!") Steuermann Kaufobjekt schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel er hatte kein Schiff gerammt.

**Geschwader Führungsschiff 3 Federal German Ship Sophie Scholl **

**(Ausführliche Bezeichnung BC-304 FSClass ETB GF3 ID 0004 FGS Sophie Scholl [Sophie)**

**T + 03 Minuten nach dem Kontakt **

Um die gesamte Sache fairer zu gestellten bekam jedes Land ein Geschwader von Schiffen mit jeweils einem Schiff aus den anderen Ländern

„Ma'am alle Schiffe haben Positionen bezogen und erwarten Anweisungen,"

„Ok aktive Sensoren gehen wir einmal näher ran 150 Sub," befahl der Capitan ruhig

(Anmerkung 150Sub entspricht 150.000 km in der Minute das wären ca. fünf Minuten Erde/Mond hin und zurück)

„Verstanden Ma'am Aktive Sensoren"

„ Aye Skipper 150 Sub Antrieb im grünen Bereich und Energiewerte bleiben konstant,"

Im inneren der Schiffe erwachten die vier, bzw für die x-303 nur drei, Fusionsreaktoren zu leben und erzeugten nach kurzer Zeit die gewünschte Energie.

„Sir ich habe zwei Dutzend Schiffe im Orbit über der Erde ich bekomme aber keine klaren Signale sie müssen irgend ein Störfeld benutzen," sagte der aufgeregte Offizier.

Die Brücke war in diesem Moment totenstill, auf beiden Schiffen.

„Zwei Dutzend meine Gott. Waffen laden, Schilde online und mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit nähern," sagte der Capitan.

_Die 25 Schiffe im Orbit um die Erde haben die zwei Schiffe auch entdeckt aber konnten sie auch nicht identifizieren aber sie hatten zu schlechte Sensoren._

_Sie verließen den Orbit und gingen auf Abfangkurs. _

„Ma'am sie reagieren. Sie gehen auf Abfangkurs,"

„Was ? Sie haben uns erst jetzt entdeckt wie kann das sein? Unsere Schiffe sind im Vergleich mit anderen Raumfahrenden Völkern primitive,"

„Vielleicht schlechte Sensoren oder sie reagieren erst jetzt"

„Haben sie schon eine Identifikation der Schiffe oder eine Antwort auf unsere Rufe?"

„Nein Ma'am wir haben nur die Kontakte um bessere Daten zu bekommen müssen wir bis auf Hunderttausend Kilometer ran. Die Signale sind auch eher nur ein Echo der Schiffe Ma'am,"

„Ich habe alles versucht keine Antwort Ma'am

„Unter Wasser wäre das jetzt einfach," murmelte der Capitan. Der Sensoroffizier musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen als er den Strafenden Blick des Capitans sah.

„Ma'am, Ich habe die Capitans der anderen Führungsschiffe in der Leitung," sagte der Funkoffizier.

„Gehen sie in eine Konferenzschaltung."

Der Funkoffizier drückte einige Tasten und schon wechselte die Ansicht. Der riesige Bildschirm auf dem noch vor wenigen Sekunden Sterne zusehen waren tauchten nun die vier Gesichter der Capitans der anderen vier Führungsschiffe.

Um gefahren vorzubeugen hatte man in den Eurasischen Schiffe keine Fenster im sinne von Glas eingebaut sonder Bildschirme die als Ersatz für die Fenster dienten. So ist das große Fenster auf der Brücke nun ein übergroßer Bildschirm.

„Capitan was halten sie von dieser Situation," fragte der russische Geschwadercapitan.

„Ich hab ein Seltsames Gefühl den wer würde in unser System kommen? Wenn es die Asgard wären würden sie näher zur Erde springen oder?

Es könnte sich also um einen Angriff handeln, was ich allerdings nicht hoffe denn sonst sind wir erledigt. Die Amerikaner aber funken, soweit ich weiß auf der selben Frequenz wie wir,"

„Lassen wir zur Sicherheit die Jäger und die SAWACS starten die können sich die Sache mal ansehen sagte der chinesische Capitan.

„Ich bin der selben Meinung," „Ditto," „Los geht's" kamen die Übereinstimmungen der anderen Capitans.

Die Befehle wurden gegeben.

**GF3 FGS Sophie Scholl **

**Hangar B**

**T + 3 Minuten nach dem Kontakt **

Im Hangar herrschte große Aufregung über all liefen Leute herum. Die Deckcrew wartete gespannt auf ihre Befehle.

Dann kam der Befehl zum starten der Jäger. Auf den deutschen Schiffe wurde besonders wachsam gearbeitet da Deutschland nicht wie die anderen vier Nationen Flugzeugträger hatten musste alles erlernt werden und Dienstprotokolle erstellt werden. Dazu nahm man sich die Hilfe der Briten und Franzosen was sich auch sehr stark in der Sprache und der Abläufen wieder spiegelte.

Die Jägerstaffel wurden schon mit kleinen Wägen in Startposition gebracht. Als die Jäger in ihren Startpositionen standen kamen die Teams zum anbringen der Raketen und Munition. In keinem der Schiffe war es erlaubt einen der Jäger bewaffnet zu lassen da er im falle eines Feuers explodieren konnte. Da die europäischen Wallküren, die chinesischen J-10/F-10 und die russischen SU-110 keinen Naquadahreaktor besaßen sondern einen speziellen Fusionsreaktor explodierten sie bei einem Brand nicht das Naquadah aber schon.

„Hier Flightcontrol Alpha sie haben Grünes Licht wiederhole Grünes Licht," kam es aus den Lautsprechern der Jäger. Einer nach dem anderen aktivierte seine zwei Triebwerke und raste hinaus ins All.

Fünf Minuten später waren alle Jäger gestartet. Es waren jetzt stolze 25 Geschwader mit je acht Jägern und fünf SAWACS im All, eine beachtliche Flotte.

„Hier Hawk Eye One alle Vögel von Alpha bereit?" kam es über Funk des Geschwaders.

„Eins bereit"

„Zwei alles super"

„Drei mir wird's hier langweilig wann geht's los"

„Vier alles klar"

„Fünf alles klar"

„Sechs los geht's"

„_Sieben bereit Hawk"_

„_Acht bereit zur Jagd"_

_Das selbe wurde in den anderen vier Gruppen durchgeführt. Nach einigen Manövern um in Formation zu gehen gingen sie auf Abfangkurs. _

Die Jäger waren nur noch einige hundert Meter entfernt sie Funkten schon ihre Entdeckung an die Anderen Schiffe zurück.

Die fünf Aufklärungsraumschiffe hatten schon sofort nach dem start angefangen das Zielgebiet mit passiven Sensoren zu untersuchen außerdem haben sie die an den Raumfahrzeugen befestigten hochauflösenden Kameras auf das Gebiet gerichtet.

**Erd-Mars Sektor **

**SAWACS Hawk Eye One **

"Sir die Energiewerte und die Bilder der Kameras lassen auf zwei X-304's schließen. Die Energiewerte sind um zehn Terawatt höher als bei unseren also eine weitere Bestätigung. Ich las die Sachen mal durch den Computer laufen."

Nach einigen Sekunden konnte man zwei Felder blinken sehen.

**BC-304 DAClass ABT ID 0001 USS Daedalus (Papa)**

**BC-304 DAClass ABT ID 0002 USS Odyssee (Mama)**

Über die Lautsprecher auf den Brücken konnte man hören.

„Achtung an alle das sind Mama und Papa kann das jemand bitte bestätigen. Over,"

„Hier Hawk Eye Four haben die selben Ergebnisse wie Hawk One Over."

Einen Moment konnte man die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der Crew sehen aber schnell wieder den Gesichtern der Professionellen Soldaten platz machte.

Das beste kam aber erst noch.

„Sir die Amerikaner funken auf Frequenz 12.124.9 Sir's und Ma'am's deshalb konnten wir sie nicht rufen.

Die Capitans der Führungsschiffe glaubten ihren Ohren nicht die Frequenz ihrer Schiffe war 12.124.6 und sollte es auch die der Amerikaner sein.

Da hatte die Aufklärung wohl misst gebaut.

**Erd-Mars Sektor**

**USS Odyssee**

Ein Sensoroffizier hatte die schwere Aufgabe Unbekannte Schiffe zu untersuchen und ihre Schwachen und Stärken herauszufinden. Eine eigentliche die meiste Zeit langweilige Aufgabe aber heute war es für Hauptmann Reynolds der schlimmste Job der Welt. Egal was er versuchte die 25 Schiffe aber auch die 200 Jäger bereiteten ihm sorgen denn er konnte keinen klaren Daten bekommen noch nicht einmal der Asgardsensoren konnten klare Daten liefern sondern nur die verschwommenen Objekte selbst.

Was aber als nächstes passierte war vollkommen überraschend.

Die zweihundert Jäger stoppten urplötzlich und gingen in eine Geleitformation mit den unbekannten Schiffen.

Dann erhielte er ID's, massenweise Codes und Taktische Manöver Daten.

Was ihn aber am meisten verwunderte waren fünf Codes die es eigentlich nur auf der Erde geben sollte.

Was die Sache aber noch merkwürdiger machte war die Tatsache das die unbekannten Schiffe jetzt als verbündete gewertet wurden.

„Sir können sie sich das einmal ansehen," fragte er Colonel Emerson.

Der Capitan schaute einige Sekunden auf den Bildschirm und dann wieder auf den wieder auf Reynolds.

„Das sind doch..." sagte der Emerson wurde aber vom Funkoffizier unterbrochen.

„Sir wir werden gerufen Audio und Visuell," Der Capitan nickte und schon tauchte auf dem Hauptbildschirm an der rechten Seite der Brücke ein weibliches Gesicht auf.

„Hier spricht Sophie Brand Capitan der FGS Sophie Scholl an Daedalus und Odyssee wir haben sie heute gar nicht erwartet sie haben uns einen ganz schönen schrecken eingejagt" - und unseren Tag fast vollständig ruiniert fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Die Brücke der beiden Schiffe war totenstill einige hatten sogar die Luftangehalten. Der Capitan gab dem Funkoffizier ein Zeichen und sagte.

„Sophie Scholl soweit ich weiß hat Deutschland keine Raumschiffe und ist auch nicht in der Lage eines zu bauen geschweige denn 25 also wer sind sie"

„Natürlich haben wir keine Raumschiffe genauso wenig wie Frankreich, Großbritannien, China, und Russland, welche auch in der Flotte vor ihnen vertreten sind, und natürlich sie. Wir haben überhaupt keine Raumschiffe und können genauso wenig sie Raumschiffe bauen. Außerdem sollten sie doch sehen das ich ein Mensch bin eine Deutsche Uniform anhabe und sie nicht anschrie „Sie sollen sich ihrer neuen Göttin ergeben" oder „Glaubt an die Ori oder sterbt" Finden sie nicht auch das das alles vollkommen idiotisch klingt. Die Goa'uld und die Ori sollten wirklich mal einen Therapeuten aufsuchen und sich mal untersuchen lassen."

Auf den Brücken der anderen Schiffe gab es kein Crewmitglied das sich nicht ein grinsen verkneifen musste.

„Sehen sie ihre Crew scheint mich zu mögen und unsere zwei Lieblings Bösewichte sind sicher nicht so nett wie ich oder? Außerdem wer sollte Erdenschiffe nachbauen um die Erde anzugreifen wenn wir eh nur zwei Offiziell Inoffiziell haben? Wenn sie sich aber überzeugen wollen können sie gerne an Bord kommen und sich mit den anderen Geschwaderführern und mir treffen."

Capitan Emerson und Caldwell dachten nur eins. „Diese Frau kommt eindeutig von der Erde keiner sonst würde so etwas sagen."

Die Schiffe hatten sich jetzt bis auf Sichtkontakt genähert wobei die zwei US-Schiffe von den eurasischen Schiffen defensiv eingekreist wurden. Die amerikanischen Jäger zogen sich in den Schutz ihrer zwei Schiffe und ihrer Railgunbatterien zurück, man kann ja nie wissen.

Der Funkoffizier unterbrach kurz die Verbindung.

„Sir die Schiffe haben uns regelrecht eingekreist aber ich erkenne keine Anzeichen führ einen Angriff. Obwohl ich eine sehr große Anzahl von Nuklearen Signaturen bekomme scheinen die Schiffe keine ihrer Waffen online zu haben."

„Wie viele Signaturen. Etwa auch auf dem deutschen Schiff?"

„Zur ersten Frage Sir eine Menge und zur zweiten Frage ja genauso viel wie auf den anderen Schiffen."

„Die Deutschen müssen ihre keine Atomwaffen Politik wohl überdacht haben."

„Ja Sir,"

„Wollen sie wirklich da rüber Sir," fragte der Sensoroffizier.

„Wenn wir das friedlich lösen wollen und mehr Informationen bekommen wollen muss ich da rüber."

Der Capitan nickte dem Funkoffizier zu. Die Verbindung stand wieder.

„Capitan Brand ich nehme ihr Angebot an werde aber noch vier weitere Leute mitnehmen geht das klar?" fragte der Capitan und wartete auf die Antwort.

**Kapitel 7**

**FGS **_**Sophie Scholl**_

„Gut, ich nehme an das die vier zusätzlichen Leute ein SG-Team ist wenn ja dann sollen die Soldaten bitte nur Handfeuerwaffen tragen." Kam die antwort.

Der Capitan sah verblüfft aus diese Leute mussten sehr gute Informationen haben.

„Sir wenn wollen sie mit nehmen." fragte der Funkoffizier.

„Ich werde SG-21 mitnehmen bei denen hat der SGC Fluch noch nicht zugeschlagen außerdem sind es die einzigen mit der nötigen Erfahrung,"

„Verstanden Sir, ich werde SG-21 zum Hangar B schicken genauso wie das Shuttle wenn ihnen das recht ist Sir,"

Emerson nickte und machte sich auf den weg zu Hangar B.

Das Shuttle wurde kurze zeit später gestartet und legte die Strecke zwischen den Schiffen in wenigen Minuten zurück.

Die Geschwindigkeit des Shuttles überraschte den Sensoroffizier sehr da es nach seinen Daten dreimal so groß war wie eine X-302 Merlin aber genauso schnell flog.

Das Shuttle selbst war die Irdische Variante eines Tel'tac wobei es sehr einem amerikanischen Osprey glich. Es hatte eine elegante Helikopterartige Form. Am hinteren teil des Rumpfes befanden sich zwei nach außen abgesetzte Triebwerke. Statt der hinteren Steuerteile hatte das Shuttle noch ein Treibwerk das vom Heckarm des Shuttles gehalten wurde und in alle Richtungen drehbar war. Durch die drei Triebwerke konnte es nicht nur sehr schnell fliegen sonder war auch sehr agil. Seitlich an den Türen waren Plattformen angebracht auf die man notfalls MG's montieren konnte.

Die Variante die gerade auf die _Odyssee_ zuflog war aber besonders da sie die Diplomaten Ausstattung enthielt. Die Entwickler der Paladin, so der Name des Shuttles, hatten großen wert auf eine vielseitige Einsatzmöglichkeit bedacht so konnte man das innere der Paladin einfach heraus nehmen und gegen einen anderen Innenraum austauschen. Die Austauschmodule waren einfach einzubauen da sie nur in die vorgesehenen Halterungen gesteckt werden mussten. Es gab auch noch eine Sanitätsvariante, sogar mit Operationstisch, eine Eskortvariate, die Diplomatenvariante, und die normale Standartvariante.

USS Odyssey 

**Hangar B**

Als Capitan Emerson und SG-21 im Hangar B ankamen konnten sie gerade sehen wie der Transporter durch das Schutzschild des Hangars trat und durch die Hilfe der Deckcrew zu seinem Platzgeleitet wurde. Was aber allen fünf sofort auffiel war das der Paladin keine Räder hatte und nur über dem Boden schwebte.

„Sir das Ding ist ein heißes Baby! Sehen sie die Triebwerke an der Seite und hinten das erhöht die Wendigkeit unheimlich. Plus es macht nahe zu keine Geräusche nur dieses Summen und das selbst hört man erst wenn man sich Konzentriert auch wenn das jetzt sicher nur vom Schwebeflug kommt aber selbst unsere besten Schalldämpfer bei den Heli's sind nicht so leise. Oh Mann, was würde ich dafür geben diese Schönheit zu fliegen!" flüsterte der Major von SG-21.

Dieses Kommentar erntete ihm einige lächelnde Blicke seiner Teamkollegen.

Capitan Emerson schmuntzelte bei diesem Kommentar. Der Major von SG-21 war wirklich ein Vollblutpilot aber er musste zugeben schlecht sah das Shuttle nicht aus. Man sah ihm sofort an das es von Menschen gebaut war obwohl es sehr unscheinbar aussah wusste er das dieser Transporter sich zu verteidigen wusste.

Als das Shuttle endlich zu Stillstand kam tauchte plötzlich ein Schild um das Shuttle auf, die Deckcrew wich erschrocken zurück er musste zugeben das auch er etwas überrascht wahr, und verschwand sofort wieder. Also musste dieses Shuttle auch für den Wieder eintritt in die Atmosphäre geeignet sein das würde es sehr wertvoll als eine Unterstützungseinheit für die SG-Teams machen.

Keiner von ihnen wusste wie sehr.

Colonel Goldberg von SG-21 war erst seit einigen Monaten im SGC hatte aber in dieser Zeit schon gelernt immer auf das unmögliche zu vertrauen. Was der gefechtserfahrende Offizier aber bis jetzt nicht verstand war die Gelassenheit der SG-Teams, dem SGC-Personal, und den Raumschiffcapitans, wie in diesem Fall?, der Gefahr.

Im selbst wurde es schmerzhaft beigebracht, aber das sie nicht einmal bei einer 12 zu 1 Unterzahl pro Schiff eine Gefühlsregung zeigten war fast beängstigend, selbst wenn es wirklich Freund schiffe sind.

Außerdem war er einer der ersten die erfahren werden würden ob diese Leute wirklich die waren die sie sagen.

Dann öffnete sich die seitliche Tür der Paladin und eine Person trat heraus.

Hauptmann Sebastian Krumm war einer der Besten Piloten der Ausbildung gewesen. Obwohl er auch in der Wall und den SAWACS ausgebildet worden war, war sein Favorit der Paladin. Egal was passierte diesen Vogel vom Himmel zu holen war sehr schwer. Nicht nur durch die schwere Panzerung sonder auch die hohe Wendigkeit zeigten dies deutlich.

Heute war sein erster richtiger Flug im All da er und seine Kollegen sonst nur in den VR Maschinen, die Pläne für die Maschinen und vieles mehr hatten sie durch ein und die selbe Quelle im SGC. Sebastian hoffte nur der Person eines Tages dafür danken zu können.

Jetzt hatte er die Diplomatenversion des hinteren Innenraums in seinem Vogel. Es war Unglaublich das man aus einem 20 Platz Transporter einen aus Holzverkleideten und Bar bestehenden Raum mit zehn Plätzen verwandeln konnte. Auch wenn es nur nach Holz aussah und in der Bar keine einzige Flasche stand.

Hauptmann Krumm schaute noch einmal nach hinten zu seinen zwei Kollegen und dann wieder zu seinem Co-Piloten. Dann Drückte er den Knopf zu öffnen der linken Tür.

„Showtime"

Capitan Emerson stand angespannt vor dem Transporter als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann Mitte Dreißig aus dem Transporter kam.

Der Offizier kam auf den Capitan zu und salutierte.

„Capitan Emerson Erlaubnis an Bord kommen zu dürfen."

Emerson erwiderte den Gruß. „Erlaubnis erteilt."

Dann begann man sich gegenseitig bekannt zu machen.

„Danke Sir, das hier ist Oberst bzw. Colonel Joachim Brandstädter Kommandant der Kampftruppen an Bord der _Sophie_ und ich bin Julian Rist der XO."

Der Capitan schüttelte die Hände und stellte nun seinerseits die Leute vor.

„Sir, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben würden wir sofort aufbrechen. Vorher aber eine Formalität bitte wandeln sie ihre Handfeuerwaffen auf Intars um."

Darauf hin reichte er ihnen die Intarsteine. Die vier Mitglieder von SG-21 schauten etwas verwundert aber taten dann doch worum sie gebeten wurden.

„Sie haben Intars." fragte der Capitan.

„Ja und noch einige Sachen aber das sollten sie lieber mit dem Capitan besprechen."

„Wir haben wirklich einiges zu besprechen."

Die fünf Amerikaner stiegen ein und waren vollkommen überrascht bei der Einrichtung der Transporters. „Ja wirklich viel zu besprechen."

Kurz nach dem sie sich gesetzt hatten starteten sie Motoren des Paladin und sie verließen den Hangar.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten die Fünf Amerikaner das die seitliche Tür der Transporters immer noch offen stand obwohl sie schon im All waren.

Die zwei Deutschen schienen vollkommen ruhig und es entwich auch keine Luft aber auch seine Kollegen und der Capitan waren vollkommen ruhig.

Der Colonel verstand zwar nicht viel vom Weltraum aber er wusste das er luftleer war und sie eigentlich schon längst tot hätten sein sollen.

Deshalb wurde er langsam unruhig.

„Ähm eine Frage sollte die Tür nicht zu sein?"

Die anderen schauten ihn etwas verwundert an.

„Ist der Colonel neu im SGC?" fragte der XO

„Ja, er hatte noch nichts mit Kraftfeldern zu tun." antwortete der Capitan.

„Ah es gibt ja auch nicht mehr so viele Gefangennahmen als früher obwohl SG-1 immer noch jede Woche mindestens viermal in Probleme gerät die hälfe davon in Gefangenschaft gerät."

„Ich frag jetzt nicht woher sie das wissen."

„Gut dann muss ich mir keine Ausrede einfallen lassen aber im ernst wir bekommen die Missionsberichte der Teams um dadurch unsere Übungen zu verbessern.

Die Berichte sind sogar heiß begehrt vor allem die von SG-1 auch wenn Einige die Kommentare von General O'Neill vermissen. Das gab den Berichte eine lustige Seite. Obwohl die Kommentare von diesem Mitchell auch nicht schlecht sind."

„Das SGC hat ja eine richtige Fangemeinschaft."

„Ja Sir, wir hatten auch einige Wetten laufen."

„Wetten?"

„Ja zum Beispiel ob General O'Neill und Colonel Carter zusammenkommen, Mister Jackson und Major Fraiser, zur Zeit sind Jackson Mal Doran und Mitchell C.Landry hoch im Kurs aber wir haben auch einige Makabere Wetten. Wie zum Beispiel in welche Probleme SG-1 das nächste mal gerät oder wann der nächste Wildfire ausgerufen wird."

„Sie schienen viel Zeit zu haben."

„Die meiste Zeit schon wenn wir nicht gerade in einer Simulation stecken. Eigentlich haben nur die Einsatztruppen immer was zu tun. Die meiste Zeit sind sie unterwegs und erledigen irgend welche Idioten die es zu weit getrieben haben."

„Wie gut sind sie den."

„Wir habe die besten SAS, Legion und unsere Gebirgsjäger. Sich mit denen Anzulegen ist eine schlechte Idee."

„Die Gebirgsjäger sind doch nur Kampftruppen oder?"

„Ja Sir aber ich hatte schon Wunderdinge von der Gebirgsjäger-Schulung gehört. Sind gut im Nahkampf, gute Schützen, die Scharfschützen sind verdammt gut mit dem Gewehr und von manchen glaubt man sie könnten mit bloßen Händen ein Reh im Dauerlauf fangen und mit bloßen Händen zerfleischen." Sagte der Capitan von SG-21.

Wenn ein Absolvent der Ranger-Ausbildung und der Schulung für Spezialeinsätze in Fort Bragg einen Kämpfer „gut" nannte, bedeutete das mehr als Kneipengewäsch, dachte Emerson.

„Vor ungefähr einem Jahr kamen gut Zehn Deutsche um sich bei uns fortzubilden waren das Leute von ihnen?"

„Ja wenn sie Glück haben treffen sie ein paar von den Jungs die sind alle an Bord der _Sophie_."

„Ich freu mich drauf."

**FGS **_**Sophie Scholl**_

Hangar A 

Capitan Emilie Brand war mit ihren anderen 3 Kolleginnen die erste Frau die ein Raumschiff kommandiert. Das sie aber Capitan der _Sophie_ werden würde hatte sie sich nie erträumt. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Tag als urplötzlich ein Admiral in ihren Unterricht kam und ihn beendete. Als er ihr das Angebot unterbreitete ein Schiff zu kommandieren hatte sie sofort zu gestimmt sie hatte nur nicht ein Raumschiff erwartet mit mehr Feuerkraft als das US-Amerikanische Abschreckungspotenzial.

Nun stand sie auf ihrem Schiff „wie gut das sich anhört" dachte sie und wartete auf den Amerikanischen Capitan der Odyssee.

Das Shuttle schwebte langsam in den Hangar und bewegte sich auf seine Landeposition zu.

Nach dem der Transporter gelandete war kamen die Gäste aus dem Transporter getreten.

Capitan Brand trat auf den US-Capitan zu und begrüßte ihn.

„Capitan Emerson, willkommen an Bord der _Sophie Scholl_ es ist mir Ehre sie kennen zu lernen."

„Danke und soweit ich sehen gesehen habe ist sie eine Schönheit."

„Danke sie ist im großen und ganzen eine X-304 aber mit einigen Verbesserungen und Ergänzungen."

„Ihre Shuttles besitzen Schilde aber ihre Raumschiffe nicht warum?"

„Wir können über all einen Schild einsetzen wenn der zu schützende Bereich Flächenmäßig nicht größer ist als ein Airbus und nicht kleiner als ein Auto. Das Gespräch sollten wir aber besser im Konferenztraum fortführen."

Damit zeigte Emilie Brandt auf die Tür am Ende des Hangars und ging vor.

**Kapitel 8**

**Hangar A**

Die vier Mitglieder von SG-21 hatten die vier Soldaten die etwas abseits standen sofort bemerkt. Was aber die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte war die Ausrüstung der Soldaten. Die Soldaten sahen fast so aus wie die neue Ausrüstung die vor einigen Monaten zwei der SG-Teams bekommen hatten. Der einzige erkennbare Unterschied waren die Brillen die von den Soldaten getragen wurde.

„Sir sehen sie die vier Soldaten da drüben. Die Ausrüstung die wir haben ist mit denen zu vergleichen." Fragte der Major von SG-21.

„Ja ich frag mich wer die Ausrüstung als erstes hatte."

„Sir?"

„Deren Ausrüstung sie besser aus als unsere die wir haben vor allem ist die Brille interessant."

„Ich hab einmal Colonel Carter gefragt ob so was möglich wäre. Sie hat gesagt es wäre möglich aber extrem teuer irgendwas mit Projektion und sonst was. Ich hab nach dem dritten Wort mit mehr als zehn Buchstaben aufgehört zu zuhören.

„Colonel kommen sie."

„Oh ja Sir!"

Die fünf Amerikaner und der Deutsche Capitan waren nun auf dem Weg zum Konferenztraum.

„Also Sir am ende als Colonel Carter fertig war hat sie gesagt das die acht Kampfanzüge allein 40Millionen gekostet haben und das ohne Spezialbrillen mit wäre es noch teurer geworden. „Sir das ist Hightech und teuer"

Ihr Gespräch wurde aber von einer Stimme hinter ihnen unterbrochen.

„Die Ausrüstung die wir haben ist so gut wie kostenlos wir müssen eigentlich nur die Munition bezahlen."

Alle vier Soldaten drehten sich erschrocken sich erschrocken um und sahen die vier Soldaten hinter ihnen stehen.

„Das soll alles kostenlos sein?" fragte der Major ungläubig.

„Ja wir bekommen die Ausrüstung zu Verfügung. Aber die Materialien zum Bau stellen wir dann werden die Sachen nur noch zusammen gebaut." sagte einer der Soldaten.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich wenn sie wollen können wir ihnen einige Sachen zeigen und vielleicht sogar einen der Anzüge anziehen."

„Das geht so einfach.„

„Ja der Capitan hat nichts dagegen und außerdem werden sie sowieso bald die selbe Ausrüstung bekommen."

„Ja sicher doch."

„Heute teilen wir der US-Regierung alles mit was auch ein Grund für den Start der Schiffe war. Sie werden also bald schönes Spielzeug von uns bekommen."

Der Soldat winke die vier Mitglieder von SG-21 in einen Gang und die acht Soldaten gingen in Richtung Waffenkammer.

Die zwei Capitans unterhielten sich den ganzen weg über die Schiffe als sie im Konferenztraum angekommen waren wurde der US-Capitan von den vier anderen Capitans der Führungsschiffe empfangen. Nachdem die Hände geschüttelt wurden und sich jeder gesetzt begann der US-Capitan.

„Also erst mal danke das ich sie treffen darf. Warum haben ihre Schiffe keine Schilde aber ihre Paladins schon?"

„Ah sie kommen gleich zum Thema das ist gut." sagte der russische Capitan.

„Um ehrlich zu sein stammt das noch aus der Anfangszeit der Flotte. Als wir angefangen haben X-303 zu bauen konnten wir keine Schilde erzeugen, ok das können wir heute zum teil immer noch nicht, haben wir uns auf eine sehr dicke Panzerung und starke Sensorstörungsmöglichkeiten, man kann sagen, spezialisiert. Wir haben einige spezielle Legierungen entwickelt die Schiffe noch besser schützen." sagte der französische Capitan.

„Aber bei kleinen Objekten wie den Paladins und den X-302´s haben wir begrenzte Schilde. Es ist nicht viel, mehr als zwei oder drei Treffer aus Plasmawaffen der Goa'uld oder Ori halten die Schilde nicht aus." fuhr Capitan Brandt fort.

„Aber es kann dem einen oder anderen das Leben retten."

Capitan Emerson nickte zustimmend.

„Mein Sensoroffizier hatte es sehr schwer ihre Schiffe zu erkennen erst nachdem die einige tausend Kilometer vor dem Mond haben wir sie gesehen. Selbst die Asgardsensoren hatten es schwer."

Der letzte Satz löste erstaunte Blicke unter den anderen fünf Capitans aus.

„Kurz vor dem Mond sind wir auf Aktive Sensoren gegangen aber das wir sogar die Asgardsensoren stören können das hatten wir überhaupt nicht erwartet." sagte der erstaunte britische Capitan.

„Ja, wenn ich aber meinen SO richtig verstanden haben sind die Asgardsensoren die wir haben schon etwas älter."

„Wie alt?"

„Nun einige tausend Jahre mindestens."

„Dann können wir also Uralte Asgardsensoren stören aber das ist eigentlich ganz egal uns geht es vor allem darum Goa´uldsensoren zu stören. Eine Frage hab ich aber sind das jetzt immer noch Goa´uldschiffe oder schon Jaffaschiffe oder Schiffe Lucian Alliance ich blick da noch nicht ganz durch."

„Nein es sind Jaffa oder Lucian Alliance Schiffe auch wenn ich zugeben muss das man die Schiffe nur schwer unterscheiden kann und man es erst dann merkt wenn auf einen Geschossen wird oder nicht."

„Mein SO hat außerdem eine große Anzahl von atomaren Signaturen auf allen Schiffen entdeckt. Bei meinem Flug hierher hab ich an der Seite des Schiffes einige Schiffsgeschütze die seitlich aus dem Schiff ragten gesehen haben alte Schiffsgeschütze in ihre Schiffe eingebaut?" fragte der Capitan

„Wären des Kalten Krieges kamen die Russen auf die Idee Atombomben in Artilleriemunition einzubauen. Sie haben Tausende davon gebaut aber durch den Fall der Sowjet Union gerieten diese Waffen in Vergessenheit. Wir haben sie sozusagen wieder entdeckt und setzen sie als Hauptwaffen der Schiffe ein."

„Und wie viele haben sie von den Dingern"

„Wir haben vier Lager je 600 Geschosse mit sechs Megatonnen Sprengkopf das sind im großen und ganzen rund 15GT Sprengkraft."

„Heilige Schieße. Das ist mehr Sprengkraft als das gesamte strategische Abschreckungsarsenal der USA und sie haben das auf allen 25 Schiffen.

Die Antwort war erschreckend und erfreulich zu gleich.

„Ja"

**Erde **

**SGC **

**19.00 USZ**

Nachdem der Präsident sein „Ja" vor rund vier Stunden gegeben hatte flogen die sechs Regierungschefs und Boss nach Colorado.

Zur selben Zeit waren die SGC Mitarbeiter und die Behörden Mitarbeiter im SGC angekommen und erzählten nun was sie wussten.

Dort wurden sie aber nur kurz Begrüßt und kurz darauf in Verhörzellen gebracht um sie zu Verhören. Als sie aber ihre Diplomatenpässe zeigten musste man sie gehen lassen. Nach zwei Stunden kam der Präsident und klärte die Situation so gut es ging auf.

Nun saßen sie im Konferenzraum des SGC und besprachen die Zukunft. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit waren die Seiten festgefahren. Auf der einen Seite wollten die USA die Kontrolle über das Stargate behalten und die Führungsrolle übernehmen. Auf der anderen Seite wollten die Union , wie die Zusammenarbeit der fünf Nationen hieß, gleiche Kontrolle über das Stargate und einen Rat um das Stargate-Center zu kontrollieren.

Die einzigen die eine Bereicherung in dieser ganzen Sache sahen waren eigentlich nur Teal'c, Daniel und Vala. Wobei Sam, Jack und Cam wenig Auswahl hatten, es gab für sie nur die Seite des Präsidenten und des Pentagons.

Jack und Sam hatten bei einer ausschweifenden Autofahrt mehr über die Behörde selbst und die Schiffe, die Technologien und die Ausrüstung der Behörde erfahren.

Besonders waren sie vom Einfallsreichtum der Behördenwissenschaftler überrascht die meist bei einer Problemlösung nebenbei eine neue Technologie erfanden oder voran brachten. Jack war besonders von den „Big Honking Space Guns" der Schiff erfreut. Das er Sam gleich befahl auch welche in die neuen X-304's zu bauen und am besten noch größer als die der Europäer und Asiaten. „Männer" war das einzige was Sam dachte.

Deswegen verbrachte Jack den Rest des Weges damit das grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu kriegen.

Um 1900 wurde dann endlich eine Pause von Daniel ausgerufen da die Politiker langsam aber sicher immer heftiger stritten.

Nach kurzer Zeit bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen.

„Daniel Jackson warum sieht der Präsident nicht die Vorteile die eine Allianz zwischen den Nationen bringen kann?" fragte Teal'c.

„Oh ich glaube er sieht die Vorteile es ist nur er will nicht vollkommen überrumpelt werden. Außerdem ist da noch das Problem mit den Russen und den Chinesen."

„Ich sehe kein Problem die beiden Herren seinen ehrenhaft zu sein."

„Das mag alles sein aber die Amerikaner scheinen den Russen noch nicht zu vertrauen aber man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln Jahre lang wurde auf beiden Seiten beigebracht den jeweils anderen zu Hassen. Die Chinesen auf der anderen Hand sind eine sehr mächtige Nation man könnte fast sagen es hat sich ein neuer Kalter Krieg entwickelt zwischen den USA und China und jetzt muss der Präsident erfahren das die Chinesen die selben Technologien haben wie die Amerikaner."

„Ist dies nicht ein Vorteil Daniel Jackson"

„Ja aber China und Russland waren bzw sind zum teil noch Kommunistisch und solchen Leuten diese Technologien zu geben ist meistens eine schlechte Idee."

Teal'c nickte leicht in seinem Teal'c typischen Nicken.

„Daniel es ist einfach unglaublich ein Raum voller Männer und keiner will mich haben." sagte eine leicht Frustrierte Vala.

„OH mein Gott was hab ich getan um das zu verdienen." murmelte Daniel als er Vala am Arm packte und aus dem Raum zog.

Derweil in einem anderen Grüppchen.

„Mister Präsident bitte das ist eine einmalige Chance. Die Europäer und die Asiaten bieten uns an zu helfen Sir. Fünf der mächtigsten Nationen der Erde und das einzige was wir tun müssen ist ihnen ein Mitbestimmungsrecht zu geben und ihre Teams durch das Stargate gehen zu lassen." sagte Jack.

„Jack sie haben ohne unser Wissen Schiffe gebaut, uns ausspioniert und Gott weiß was noch sonst."

„Ich weiß Sir aber darüber kann man hinwegsehen sie wollen uns helfen und jetzt mit den Ori brauchen wir alle Hilfe die wir kriegen können. Sie haben einige Tausend Soldaten die Ausgebildet worden sind durch das Tor zu gehen Sir und ihre Ausbildung ist sogar noch härter als unsere Sir. Die hälfe von den Soldaten sind Elitesoldaten Sir damit haben wir perfekt Ausgebildete Soldaten zur Verfügung und sie sind gewillt sie uns zu geben."

„Ok Jack was hältst du von dem Vorschlag das sie erst mal unter unserer Führung arbeiten und dann können sie Beobachter schicken die dann später in eine Gemeinsame Führungsriege übergeht."

„Das wäre ein Kompromiss und beide Seiten können sich daran gewöhnen zusammen zu arbeiten."

Und an einer ganz anderen Stelle.

„Michael was machen wir hier in einem Lagerraum." fragte eine aufgebrachte Sam.

„Keine Ahnung was würdest du denn hier tun." fragte Michael mit einem Grinsen.

„Idiot"

„Ja ich hab dich auch lieb"

„Oh Gott Sam! Kann ich den Präsidenten nicht einfach erschießen"

„Genau eine Kugel und das Problem wäre erledigt. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre."

Nach einigen Sekunden brachen beide in Gelächter aus das aber wieder schnell verschwand.

„Wie geht's Hailey?"

„Gut sie will jetzt unbedingt in ein SG-Team und nicht nur Forschen wie bisher. Ich glaub aber sie will bloß mehr Geld."

„Schon erledigt"

„Bekomm ich auch mehr."

„Vergiss den Hundeblick und dein Lachen das hat bei mir noch nie funktioniert. Außerdem sollten 300k im Monat reichen damit bekommst du sowieso schon mehr als jeder andere in der Behörde."

„Ist ja gut war ja nur ne frage. Wirst du etwas sagen über mich und die anderen?"

„Nein alle Agenten im Einsatz werden nicht bekannt gegeben und die Akten bleiben auch verschlossen."

„Gut was hältst du soweit von der Position des Präsidenten"

„Er ist ein Idiot wenn er die Vorteile nicht sieht."

„Glaub ich auch aber er muss die US-Position berücksichtigen."

„Kann es nicht einfacher gehen?"

„Die Leute reagieren nun nicht so schnell wenn ihnen keine Waffe vor die Nase gehalten wird."

„Das war einmal ein einziges mal und es hat doch funktioniert."

„Gibt es was neues in der Behörde du hast diesen Blick."

„Oh erinnere mich bloß nicht... ."

Es sollten noch mehrere Stunden vergehen bevor man zur einer Einigung kam. Diese sollte aber durch gewisse Ereignisse beschleunigt werden.

Diese Gespräche auf einem kleine blauen Planeten 27 Stockwerke unter er Erde würden die Leben von Millionen ändern, Regierungen fallen und aufsteigen lassen, Tausenden Planeten Hoffnung und Verzweiflung bringen, den Tod von Millionen Lebewesen besiegeln, die Gütigkeit und Grausamkeit der Menschheit zeigen und schließlich am Ende die Geschichte unser aller ändern.

**Kapitel 9**

Für Haros war es eine Frage der Ehre, dass er diese Mission erfüllte.

Seine Auftraggeber hatten ihn hier her geschickt um die kommende Schlacht zu beobachten und zu bewerten warum aber wusste er nicht.

Als er im System an kam war er überrascht so viele Schiffe zu sehen. Obwohl er das aufeinander treffen der Schiffe beobachtete passierte nichts besonderes.

Er wollte schon wieder gehen als er mehrere Hyperraumfenster entdeckte.

Sarimen stand auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und wartete auf die kommende Schlacht. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen desto nervöser wurde er.

Bis jetzt hatte er fünfmal gegen die Tauri gekämpft aber keines mal einen Sieg davon getragen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, als diese Tauri-Commandos in sein Dorf kamen und seine Kasafelder zerstörten und viele seiner besten Männer töteten. Heute aber würde er sich Rächen. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen den Tauri eine Lehre zu erteilen und er war bereit sie hart zu bestrafen.

**150.000km vor dem Mond**

Die Erdenschiffe waren wieder auf dem Heimweg. Nach anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten hatten sie die Capitans einigen können. Deshalb waren sie jetzt auf dem Rückweg zu Erde.

Der ruhige Flug wurde aber von einem mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernten Ereignis jäh unterbrochen.

USS Deadalus

Von einem Moment auf den anderen tauchten zehn Schiffe der Ha'tak Klasse auf den Sensoren der Deadalus auf.

„Sir ich habe zehn Ha'taks auf den Sensoren." sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Was! Rufen sie die Schiffe und fragen sie wer sie sind." sagte Capitan Caldwell an den Funkoffizier gewandt.

Aber auch die eurasischen Schiffe hatte die Schiffe entdeckt.

„Sir unbekannte Kontakte auf Position 42 Alpha 39 Bravo und 165 Klicks entfernt." sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Haben wir eine Identifikation."

„Ja Sir, Energiemuster deuten auf Schiffe der Ha'takklasse hin. Deadalus nimmt Kontakt auf. Alle Schiffe sind in Formation. Und Alarmjäger sind startklar. Sir."

Die Erdflotte hatte sich in einer Reihe den Schiffen genähert und warteten nun auf die Antwort der unbekannten Schiffe.

Diese kam auch in Form von Plasmageschossen.

**Ha'tak Talor **

Sarimen stand auf der Brücke und schaute aus dem Fenster und traute seinen Augen nicht vor ihm waren 27 Erdenschiffe wovon er nur zwei richtig erfassen konnte.

„Sir die Tauri wollen wissen wer wir sind und was wir hier wollen." sagte sein Erster Offizier.

„Ladet die Waffen und greift sie an. Das sollte als Antwort genügen."

HMS Leonardo Da Vinci

"Sir die Ha'taks feuern auf die Deadalus.", sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Verdammt! Alle Jäger raus und Waffen laden."

Als die ersten Plasmageschosse auf die Deadalus flogen brach die Formation der Schiffe auf und suchte sich ein Schiff aus das sie angreifen konnten.

Geschwader eins und zwei umkreisten die zehn Schiffe und griffen sie von hinten an.

„Sir wir haben eine Feuerleitlösung auf Ziel Bravo."

„Schildbrecher laden und Feuer frei."

Auf den Schiffe von Geschwader eins richteten sich die Geschütze aus und feuerten ihre Schildbrecher auf ihr Ziel ab. Es flogen nun zwölf Schildbrecher auf Bravo.

Die Geschosse legten die Entfernung innerhalb von zwölf Sekunden zurück und schlugen auf den Schilden ein. Die EMP's der Geschosse arbeiteten besser als erwartet. Einige teile des Schiffes hatten nur noch eine schwachen Schild. Die Schiffe feuerten sofort eine Welle von Geschossen die die Schilde vollkommen zerstörten. Nur Augenblicke später schlugen zwölf 6 Megatonnen Sprengköpfe auf die Panzerung des Schiffes.

Sieben der Geschossen rissen riesige Löcher in die Panzerung des Schiffes die getroffenen Ebenen standen nun vollkommen offen. Die Luft entwich aus dem Schiff wie Wasser aus einem Schwamm. Jeder der es nicht schaffte rechtzeitig hinter eines der Schotts zu gelangen wurde ins All hinaus gesaugt.

Vier weitere Schiffe wurden auf die selbe oder ähnliche Weise ausgeschalten wobei eines der Schiffe und seine Crew nicht soviel Glück hatte. Einer der Atomsprengköpfe schlug in den Hangar ein was zur Folge hatte, dass das Schiff vollkommen zerstört wurde.

Die Jäger der beiden Seiten griffen nun auch in den Kampf ein.

„Auf geht's Jungs treten wir ein paar Idioten in den Arsch."

„Verstanden Boss. Hab zwanzig Feindjäger auf Abfangkurs so wies aussieht wollen es die Idioten wissen. Over."

„Verstanden an alle Feuer frei, wiederhole Feuer frei."

Die Jäger näherten sich mit fast 70.000 Stundenkilometern den Allianzjägern. Als sich die Jäger auf zwei Klicks genähert hatten, feuerten die Erdjäger ihre Raketen ab. Viele der Allianzjäger versuchten den Raketen auszuweichen was aber nur wenigen gelang. Von den Anfangs zwanzig Jägern waren es nur noch sieben.

Die zwei Formationen prallten wild feuernd aufeinander.

„Nova nach links ausbrechen."

"Verstanden."

„Mike zwei Ziele auf ein Uhr oben."

„Ich hab sie gib mir Deckung."

Mike zog die Maschine etwas weiter nach rechts und feuerte eine kurze Salve auf den vorderen Jäger. Die 140 Geschosse die er verschoss trafen den Allianzjäger ungebremst und zerrissen den Linken Flügel und das Cockpit was in einer spektakulären Explosion endete. Eine Vielzahl der Kugeln durchschlug den Jäger und trafen denn zweiten Jäger nahe zu ungebremst und beschädigten den Jäger so sehr, dass er ebenfalls explodierte.

Gleich darauf drehte er ab und verfolgte einen anderen Jäger.

Einige hundert Meter entfernt allerdings.

Versuchte einer der Erdenjäger verzweifelt einen Allianzjäger abzuschütteln. Obwohl der Pilot dem Erdenjäger selbst durch die gewagtesten Manöver folgte gelang es ihm jedoch nicht die X-302 zu treffen.

Als aber eine Plasmaladung zu dicht , für den Geschmack des Piloten, am Jäger vorbei flog setzte er einen Funkspruch ab.

„ Hier Rico. Ah verdammt das Flugzeug ist neu schieß nicht drauf .Oh verdammt hier wird einer aufdringlich Jungs, kann mir jemand helfen."

„Verstanden Rico bin unterwegs." kam die Antwort über sein Headset.

Durch die Explosion eines Allianzjäger kam eine X-302 geschossen und flog in die Richtung von Rico. Dieser versuchte weiter den Plasmaladungen des feindlichen Jägers zu entgehen. Der Allianz Pilot hatte gerade ein perfektes Schussfeld als sein Jäger von Kugeln durchbohrt wurde und explodierte.

In der Zwischenzeit flog gerade das dritte Geschwader einen Angriff auf eines der Allianzschiffe. Die Schiffe flogen in einer engen Formation auf das Ha'tak zu. Auf dem Weg in Feuerreichweite zerstörten die Anti-Jäger-Kanonen der Schiffe alle Jäger die das Pech hatten in Reichweite der Railgun ähnlichen Geschütze zu gelangen.

Das Ha'tak hatte die angreifende Formation entdeckt und feuerte mit all seinen verfügbaren Geschützen auf die Schiffe. Ob wohl es die eurasischen Schiffe nicht genau anvisieren feuerte es in die Richtung der Schiffe und traf einige Schiffe. Die Plasmaladungen trafen und Schlugen tiefe Löcher in die Panzerung der Schiffe. Eines der Schiffe, eine X-304, wurde schwer beschädigt die vordere Sektion des Schiffes wurde von mehreren Plasmageschossen getroffen. An einigen Stellen durchschlugen die Geschosse die Panzerung doch durch Glück und frühzeitige Evakuierung des vorderen Teil des Schiffes wurde niemand verletzt. Es brach schwer getroffen aus der Formation aus.

Das Allianzschiff konzentrierte sein Feuer auf das verwundete Schiff der Beschuss wurde nach einiger Zeit so stark, dass es gezwungen war seinen Schattenwerfer einzusetzen. Mit einemmal schossen mehrere Raketen ins All die nach nur wenigen Sekunden explodierten und das Raumschiff in eine Wolke aus Störsendern und Rauch verschwinden ließ.

Die anderen Schiffe der Formation kamen dadurch, da sie nicht beschossen wurden schnell in Feuerreichweite. Weil die Schiffsgeschütze seitlich an den Schiffen angebracht war flogen die Schiffe seitlich am Ha'tak vorbei und feuerten all ihre Waffen ab darunter auch die Bohrerraketen. Diese flogen auf das Schiff zu krallten sich in der Panzerung des Schiffes fest und bohrten sich mit ihren Diamantschneideköpfen ins innere des Schiffes wo sie explodierten und die Front des Schiffes zerrissen.

Die Jäger von Geschwader 3 allerdings fanden sich in einer sehr schwierigen Lage wieder. Sie mussten gegen die Jägerstaffeln von drei Ha'taks kämpfen.

Eine der X-302's hatte drei Jäger an ihrem Heck kleben und konnte sie auch nicht durch gewagte Manöver abschütteln.

Er schaffte es gerade noch einen Funkspruch abzusetzen bevor die Schilde versagten und vier Plasmaladungen den Jäger trafen.

„Mist es sind zu viele ich hab drei an meinem Heck kleben."

Der Jäger explodierte in einer riesigen Explosion als der Antrieb und die verbleibenden Raketen durch die Plasmaladungen zu Explosion gebracht wurden.

Der Verlust des Jäger blieb aber nicht unbemerkt.

„Wie haben Razor verloren fünfzehn weitere hat's erwischt."

Langsam aber sicher wurden die Erdenjägern von den Allianzjägern zerstört.

„Wir brauchen sofort Hilfe."

Derweil griffen die Deadalus, Odyssee und Geschwader 4 und 5 einen Ha'tak an mit dem Codenamen November an. Da das Schiff aber bis jetzt allen Versuchen wiederstand zerstört zu werden, griffen die Schiffe aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen an und mit Jägerunterstützungen.

Als die sieben Schiffe und die Jäger in Reichweite der Geschütze des Ha'taks kamen wurden sie massiv beschossen. Zwei weitere Schiffe mussten wegen schweren Schäden abdrehen. Das Ha'tak versuchte zu fliehen als die Schiffe und Jäger das Feuer eröffneten. Das Schiff wurde von Dutzenden Raketen und Atomgeschossen getroffen. Auf dem ganzen Schiff gab es sekundäre Explosionen. Plötzlich gab es eine riesige Explosion in der Spitze des Raumschiffes die sich bis ans Ende der Pyramidenkonstruktion fortsetzten und das Schiff regelrecht teilten. Es gab noch einige weitere Explosionen und die Schiffshälften brachen auseinander.

Die Piloten der Erdenjäger sahen fasziniert dieses Schauspiel mit an.

„Ziel November zerstört... es bricht auseinander."

Wurden aber von mehreren Dutzend Allianzjäger wieder in die Realität zurück geholt.

Sarimen stand wie versteinert auf der Brücke seines Schiffes. Nicht nur dass er die Erdenschiffe nicht richtig anvisieren konnte nein sie zerstörten auch seine Schiffe ohne dabei ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Auf dem Schlachtfeld vor ihm gab es immer wieder kleinere Explosionen die die Zerstörung eines Jägers bedeutete. Aus seinen Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass die Tauri schon wieder eines seiner Schiffe zerstört hatten. Er entschloss sich nun die zwei Erdenschiffe die er treffen konnte mit allen seinen Schiffen anzugreifen und zu vernichten.

Auf der Brücke der Deadalus herrschte Chaos da das Schiff beim letzten Angriff als Spitze flog um die anderen Schiffe zu decken hatte das Schiff schwere Schäden davon getragen hatte . Einige Energieleitungen waren überlastet worden und explodierten und töteten oder verletzten mehrere Crewmitglieder. Die Deadalus versuchte deshalb zur Erde zurückzukehren.

Die verbleibenden fünf Allianzschiffe brachen ihre Kämpfe mit den anderen Erdenschiffen ab und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Deadalus. Während die Ha'taks immer weiter aufholten, dicht gefolgt von den Unbeschädigten Erdenschiffen, versuchte die Deadalus zu fliehen. Aber nach wenigen Minuten waren die Allianzschiffe in Reichweite, da die Deadalus durch die Schäden nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit fliegen konnte und feuerten all ihre noch zu Verfügung stehenden Waffen ab. Die sowieso schon geschwächten Schilde der Deadalus kollabierten, nahezu im selben Moment als die Plasmageschosse sie trafen. Die nächste Welle traf die Panzerung des Schiffs. Verzweifelt sendete der Funkoffizier eine Nachricht an die Erdenschiffe.

„An alle wir haben die Schilde verloren und erleiden schwere Treffer."

Einige Treffer später war schwebte die Deadalus vollkommen bewegungsunfähig im All. Da aber Sarimen und die anderen Capitans der Allianzschiffe nicht auf die anderen Erdenschiffe achteten kamen die Geschosse vollkommen unerwartet. Durch die nahezu Zerstörung der Deadalus , dem zweiten Erdenschiff und somit ein weiterer Pioniersprung in der Erdenraumfahrt und dem „Liebling" der Erdenflotte waren die Capitans der anderen Erdenschiffe sich in einem einig kein Allianzschiff würde das System intakt verlassen.

Hunderte Geschosse und Raketen und Tausende Kugeln prallten gegen die Schilde der Ha'taks und überlasteten diese in Sekunden. Zwei der Schiffe versuchten noch fliehen scheiterten aber daran, dass die Brücken der beiden Schiffe von mehreren Raketen getroffen wurden und zerstört wurden.

Die drei verbleibenden Schiffe wurden durch die Wucht des Angriffes schwer beschädigt und verloren, durch mehrere große Löcher in der ganzen Panzerung, ihre Atmosphäre. Die Schiffe wurden von jeglichem Leben befreit.

„Wiederhole alle Ziele neutralisiert."

Die brennenden Ha'taks, Trümmer von Jägern und Schiffen zugleich und die Erdenflotte glitten sanft durchs All. Wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden eine Schlacht im Weltraum ausgefochten wurde herrschte nun eine vollkommene Stille.

Jeder an Bord der Schiffe oder im SGC war mehr als erleichtert das die Schlacht vorüber war.

Unmittelbar danach starteten mehrere Shuttles um nach überlebenden Erdpiloten zu suchen, die es geschafft hatten sich mit Hilfe des Schleudersitzes zu retten, bevor ihre Jäger zerstört wurden.

**Kapitel 10**

**Erde **

**SGC **

**20.33 USZ**

Nachdem das letzte Allianzschiff zerstört war brachen Jubelschreie unter den Anwesenden aus.

„ Yes oh ich muss den Jungs was ausgeben." rief Michael

„Liebe Kollegen willkommen in SGC." War das einzige was der US-Präsident sagte.

Die fünf Regierungsmitglieder nickten einstimmig. „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich eine Operationsgrundlage schaffen finden sie nicht auch?" Sagte der russische Regierungschef.

Der Henry nickte zustimmend und die Regierungschefs machten sich wieder auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum.

„Sir ich erhalte eine Nachricht von der Odyssee." Sagte der Sergeant an General Landry gewann.

„Stellen sie den Capitan durch." Antwortete Hank.

Der Sergeant nickte und schon konnte man die Stimme von Capitan Emerson hören.

„General Landry Sir bei zwei Schiffen haben wir große Mengen an Naquadah entdeckt. Die Europäer wollen die Schiffe entern um an das Naquadah zu gelangen Sir. Sie fragen deshalb um Erlaubnis."

„Ok lassen sie die Europäer die Schiffe entern beamen sie dann das Naquadah an Bord. Kann man die Schiffe noch retten?"

„Womöglich Sir aber zum Beispiel die zwei Schiffe die geentert werden sollen haben einige große Löcher in der Hülle außerdem sind die Brücken der beiden Schiffe nicht mehr vorhanden Sir. Aber wir könnten einige Wissenschaftler an Bord der Schiffe beamen um sie zu untersuchen. Die meisten Schiffe haben ihre Atmosphäre verloren sind aber noch im großen und ganzen intakt."

„Verstanden ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt."

Daraufhin wurde die Verbindung beendet.

„Sir, wenn die Schiffe wirklich noch zum größten Teil intakt sind können wir die Waffen und die Hyperraumgeneratoren ausbauen und sie untersuchen um sie dann selbst nach zubauen oder gar bessere Versionen davon zu bauen." Sagte eine sehr Erfreute Sam.

„Und wir werden helfen." Sagte Michael.

Während der Pause 

Die drei europäischen Regierungschefs unterhielten sich während der Pause in einer Ecke des Konferenzraums.

„Der Präsident wird darauf bestehen das die USA die Führungsrolle übernehmen." Sagte der französische Ministerpräsident.

„Leider." Sagte der britische Premier.

„Ich werde ihn schon überzeugen." Sagte die Kanzlerin Selbstbewusst.

„Und wie wenn ich Fragen darf, Sabine?" Fragte der französische Ministerpräsident.

„Ganz einfach durch eine Drohung."

„Bitte?"

„Ja er hat keine andere Wahl."

„Stimmt und wie stellst du dir die Drohung vor und noch wichtiger was forderst du?"

„Gemeinsame Kontrolle über das Stargate mit Hilfe eines Rates. Dann haben wir eine Mehrheit und kontrollieren das Stargate."

„Das wird er niemals tun und was ist dann mit Russland und China." sagte der britische Premier

„Sie wollen die Technologien von uns also tun sie was wir wollen. Außerdem ist Europa einer der wichtigsten Absatzmärkte für China es wäre schlimm wenn plötzlich nichts mehr in Europa verkauft werden könnte oder? Sagte der französische Ministerpräsident.

„Ah... ihr habt es verstanden." Sagte die Kanzlerin.

„Gut redest du mit ihm. Du hast eine Begabung für solche Sachen."

„Politik einfach nur Politik." Sagte die Kanzlerin und entfernte sich von der Gruppe und ging auf den US-Präsidenten zu.

„Mister Präsident kann ich sie kurz Sprechen?" fragte die Kanzlerin

„Natürlich Frau Kanzlerin." Antwortete der Präsident.

Die zwei gingen in den Raum von General Landry.

„Frau Kanzlerin was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte der Präsident.

„Kontrolle über das Stargate und wir werden sie bekommen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich verstanden. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werden sie Vorschlagen das ein Rat gebildet wir der das Stargate kontrolliert. Verstanden!"

„Was fällt ihnen ein mir zu Drohen."

„Wachen sie auf Mister Präsident sie sind keine Weltmacht mehr. Sie sind nur noch zweite Klasse. Im Spiel der Großen sind sie nicht mehr wichtig. In spätestens zehn Jahren hat sie China als die Weltwirtschaftsmacht überholt. Der Dollar fällt immer weiter in zehn Jahren wir der Dollar nur noch halb soviel wert sein wie der Euro. Sie müssen handeln Mister Präsident die USA befinden sich auf dem absteigenden Ast und wir auf dem aufsteigendem Ast.

„Wer sind wir?"

„Die Europäische Union."

„Wenn das Stargate-Programm publik wird, wo denken sie werden die neuen Zentren der Welt sein? In Europa und China. Sie werden die Kontrolle vom Stargate abgeben müssen. Wo denken sie wird man es hinstellen? Man wir es nach Europa bringen weil es in der Mitte der Wirtschaftsmächte liegt. Einige Flugstunden von Peking und Washington entfernt. Dadurch wir Europa zum Zentrum der Welt. Ich schlage vor sie lernen schon mal Deutsch und Französisch denn sie werden es brauchen und wenn sie nicht zustimmen wir haben andere Möglichkeiten."

„Was für Möglichkeiten?"

„Europa hat 1.9 Millionen Soldaten rund 700.000 davon gehören zu Deutschland, Frankreich und Großbritannien. Wir haben außerdem hochentwickelte Waffensysteme dank der Goa´uld und anderen Alienrassen. Wir könnten ihre Armee innerhalb von zwei Wochen vollkommen Auslöschen ohne eine einzige Atombombe einzusetzen, Mister Präsident. Wir könnten uns das Stargate einfach nehmen es der Welt zeigen und die Kontrolle haben. Die großen und mächtigen USA würden von drei kleine Ländern besetzt werden die nur eine Armee haben die nur halb so groß ist wie die große, starke und ach so tolle US-Armee. Wir wollen sie bloß nicht vor der Welt blamieren."

„Was zur Hölle fällt ihnen ein mir zu drohen.."

„Mister Präsident ich habe sogar das recht. Sie haben für zehn Jahre die größte Entdeckung der Menschheit der Welt verschwiegen. Wir waren all die Jahre leise aber es benötigt nur ein Telefonat und ihre kleine Welt fällt zusammen."

„Sie haben nicht die Macht dazu."

„Ja ich habe keine Macht ich komm nur aus einem kleinen Land das nichts zu sagen hat in der Welt oder? Was ist aber, wenn ich einen Teil dieser macht besitze und nutze, wenn ich es für nötig erachte."

Der US-Präsident sah die Kanzlerin geschockt an. Soweit er wusste hatte noch kein Mensch den USA in dieser Art gedroht oder gar gesprochen.

Aber die Art wie die Kanzlerin es sagte und der Blick in ihren Augen bereiteten ihm viel mehr sorgen.

Es war der Blick und Art eines Menschen der sich seiner Überlegenheit sicher war und nicht nur lehre Drohungen aussprach.

Die Tür öffnete sich nach einigen Minuten wieder und der US-Präsident und die Kanzlerin kamen wieder in den Konferenzraum.

Ihre zwei europäischen Kollegen schauten zu ihr als sie den Raum verließ. Als sie nickte lächelten beide.

Der Präsident folgte ihr wenig später aber ohne den fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

**Einen Stock höher.**

„Bevor wir anfangen Hab ich eine Frage." Sagte der Henry.

„Gerne Mister Präsident." Antwortete der Französische Ministerpräsident.

„Wie haben sie es geschafft?"

„Was?"

„So viele Schiffe zu bauen."

„Ah nun mit der Hilfe der Behörde und Automatischen Produktionsanlagen."

„Trotzdem allein eine X-303 kostet mehrere Milliarden US-Dollar und sie haben gleich zehn davon gebaut."

„Dadurch das die Produktion selbst nahe zu kostenlos ist müssen wir nur die Anschaffungskosten beachten. Auch wenn eine X-303 deshalb _nur_ noch 20 Milliarden kostet ist es immer noch sehr viel Geld. Dazu kommen die Preise für andere Technologien wie Raketensysteme, Waffen, Schildgeneratoren, Medizinische Mittel usw. . Auch wenn die Behörde eine europäische Organisation ist verkauft sie und ihre Errungenschaften wie jede andere Firma auch. Was bei einigen Ländern zu extrem hohen Schulden geführt hat" sagte die deutsche Kanzlerin mit einem wehmütigen Gesicht.

„Also sind die Schulden die ihre Länder haben die kosten für die Flotte." Fragte der US-Präsident."

„Ja wobei die Unterhaltskosten am schlimmsten sind. 100 Millionen Euro allein für die zwei X-303, eine Halbe Milliarden für die 304 und noch mal 70 Millionen für die X-302 und die Shuttles." Sagte ein niedergeschlagener französischer Ministerpräsident.

„Und das pro Jahr." Fügte der britische Premierminister ebenso niedergeschlagen hinzu.

„Sie können alles haben aber nur nicht Geld das ist das einzige was wir nicht haben." Sagte die Kanzlerin.

„Geld haben wir. Ich würde aber vorschlagen das wir ihre Schulde zu einem gewissen Teil bezahlen und auch einen Teil der Unterhaltskosten übernehmen."

„Wirklich."

„Ja. Dafür würden wir aber ihre Schiffe benutzen wollen.Außerdem würde ein Rat der die Entscheidungen, in Sachen Stargate, trifft am Besten sein. Jede der vertretenen Nationen stellt einen Vertreter der dann im Rat eine Stimme hat."

„Eine sehr gute Idee Mister Präsident." Sagte die Kanzlerin in einem für denn russischen und chinesischen Regierungschef seltsamen Ton. Sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter. Der US-Präsident schaute verärgert auf die europäischen Regierungschefs die alle sehr zufrieden schauten.

„"Danke."

„Wie werden wir unsere SG-Teams einteilen."

„Am besten wäre es, wenn ihre SG-Teams einem von unseren SG-Teams zugeteilt werden würden. Ihre Truppen haben noch keine Off-World Erfahrung und mit Hilfe von einem erfahrenen SG-Team können Fehler vermieden werden. Außerdem möchte ich das ihre Truppen, bevor sie durch das Stargate gehen das

SGC-Trainingsprogramm durchlaufen."

„Verstanden aber was ist mit den Einsatzeinheiten der Behörde."

„Einsatzeinheiten?"

„Ja die EE's haben sehr große Erfahrung und sind schon gegen Ba'al vorgegangen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sind es jetzt 30 tote Ba'als."

„Sie haben Ba'al getötet."

„Ja mehrere male aber er taucht immer wieder auf. EE1 zum Beispiel hat die meiste Erfahrung, wenn es um Ba'al geht."

„Wer ist EE1 und was für eine Erfahrung?"

„EE1 besteht aus Colonel O'Conner, Major Cole, Capitan Müller und Commander de Sulje. Was die Erfahrung betrifft EE1 hatte mehrere aufeinander treffen mit Ba'al um ehrlich zu sein EE1 Missionsablauf ist genauso schlimm wie der von SG-1."

„So schlimm?"

„Ja. Außerdem würden wir es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn EE1 und SG1 zusammen ein SG-Team bilden würde. Sie werden dann zwar sicher in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten geraten als zu vor aber sie werden sicherlich noch leichter aus ihnen heraus kommen."

„Ok und wenn diese Leute von der Behörde wirklich so gut sind wie sie sagen würde ich vorschlagen ihnen Vorrang zu geben. Wenn das Ok ist."

„Natürlich."

**Einen Stock tiefer**

„Sir die Shuttles erreichen die Ziele in wenigen Minuten. Wir empfangen außerdem Audio- und Bildmaterial. Soll ich es auf den Schirm legen?" Fragte Sergeant.

„Tun sie das aber leiten sie die Daten hoch in den Konferenzraum ich bin mir sicher der Präsident würde gerne zusehen und die anderen Regierungschefs sicher auch." Antwortete der General.

Daraufhin ging die Gruppe die Treppe hinauf in den Konferenzraum.

**FGS Sophie Scholl **

**Besprechungsraum 1**

**Fünf Minuten früher**

„Ok alle mal her hören." Sagte Joachim Brandstädter und klatschte dabei in die Hände.

Die fünfzig Mann im Besprechungsraum wurden sofort still und richteten ihre Augen nach vorne.

Der Oberst drückte einige tasten und schon begann sich der Raum zu verdunkeln und der Beamer an der Decke des Raums begann zu summen.

„Also wie jeder von euch wissen sollte ist das ein Ha'tak, er zeigte mit einem Finger an die Wand und ihr habt die schöne Aufgabe es zu entern. Eure Ziele sind es die Lager voll mit Naquadah zu sichern und diese mit diesen, Brandstädter hielt etwas hoch, Lokalisierungsdingern ich hab keine Ahnung wie die Dinger jetzt genau heißen aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist aber das die Amerikaner diese Dinger brauchen um Sachen wegbeamen zu können. Eines pro Naquadahpalette oder was auch immer die für den Transport benutzen.

„Sir mit was für einem Widerstand ist zu rechnen." Fragte einer der Soldaten.

„Die Daten von der Odyssee zeigen über vier Dutzend Lebenszeichen die sich leider im Zielgebiet sammeln, anscheinend nehmen sie an das wir das Schiff entern wollen. Was auch stimmt."

„Rules of Engagement Sir?"

„Wir wollen Gefangene verstanden! Gefangenen die reden können und uns erzählen können wer sie geschickt hat damit wir diesen Idioten zeigen können was für einen Riesen Fehler sie begangen haben. Verstanden!"

Ein Chorus von „Sir Ja Sir" war zu hören.

**FGS Sophie Scholl **

**Hangar B**

„Ok alles rein in die Transporter! Waffen sichern! Ausrüstung überprüfen! Die Lagepläne des Schiffs sind auf den PDA's. Wir gehen rein und raus ohne Verluste ist das Klar! Außerdem will ich in einer halben Stunde meine Lieblingssendung sehen und wehe ich verpasse sie ich Hab nämlich keinen Timer gesetzt zu Aufnehmen verstanden!"

Wieder ertönte ein Chorus von „Ja Sir"

**Ziel Alpha **

**Anflug auf den Hangar**

Die zwei Paladintransporter glitten langsam auf den Hangar zu. Links und Rechts waren nun MGs angebracht um den Soldaten, wen nötig, Feuerschutz zu geben.

Die Transporter schwebten durch das Kraftfeld in die Richtung eines der Stege die durch den Hangar liefen. Die Shuttles drehten sich zur Seite. Die Türen öffneten sich und die Soldaten verließen zügig den Transporter.

**Ziel Bravo**

**Hangar**

Wie bei Alpha glitten die Transporter in den Hangar. Doch plötzlich wurden sie beschossen ohne zu zögern feuerten die MG Schützen auf die Gegner. Aber durch die Schilde der zwei Transporter war der Versuch der Allianzsoldaten das Shuttle abzuschießen nicht wirklich erfolgreich da die Kugeln an den Schilden abprallten.

Die Shuttles bewegten sich auf einen der Stege zu und schwenkten zur Seite. Die Soldaten stürmten aus dem Transporter und gingen sofort hinter Kisten die „zufällig" in der Nähe standen in Deckung. Die Transporter nahmen wieder Abstand zu den Stegen und gaben nun den Soldaten Feuerschutz. Nach wenigen Minuten aber waren die Verteidiger entweder Tod oder sie hatten sich ergeben.

**Alpha**

**Auf dem weg zum Ziel**

Die zwei deutschen Teams hatten den weg zum Ziel in wenigen Minuten hinter sich gebracht.

Langsam näherten sich die Soldaten dem letzten Stück des Weges. Einer der Soldaten ging gerade um die Ecke in den Gang als er über dreißig Allianzsoldaten sah und sich schnell in den Gang aus dem er gekommen war zurück zog. Und mit einer gehobenen Faust seinen Teamkameraden andeutete zu stoppen. Die zweite Gruppe Soldaten kam im selben Moment um die gegenüberliegende Ecke denen er ebenfalls andeutete zu stoppen.

Der Major vom zweiten Team drücke auf die Funktaste für den Allgemeinen Funk an seinem Gewehr und sagte.

„Hi Boss was haben wir?"

„Keine Ahnung aber der Leutnant meinte wir sollten anhalten."

„Ja Sirs den Gang hinunter sind ein Haufen Soldaten Sir." Sagte der Leutnant.

Der Major nahm sein Gewehr und richtete den Lauf in den Gang hinein. Auf seinem PDA tauchten nun die Bilder der Kamera am Gewehrlauf auf.

„Sir ich zähle 35 Mann. Schwer Bewaffnet, große und kleine Kaliber. Aber was mir am meisten Sorgen macht sind die drei MG ähnlichen Dinger am ende des Gangs Sir."

„Da stimme ich ihnen zu Major. Was schlagen sie vor."

„Granaten"

„Möglich aber da hinten sind tonnenweise Naquadah und ich hatte heute nicht vor zu sterben."

„Flashbanges, Sir?"

„Zu wenig Deckung und zu viele Gegner. Sobald der Effekt nachlässt sind wir ohne Vorteil in einer Unvorteilhaften Position."

„Wir hätten da immer noch Nagelgranaten. Sir."

„Wäre auch möglich aber wisst ihr was die aus diesen armen Schweinen machen – Hackfleisch."

„Ich weiß Sir aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Haben sie eine Idee Sir"

„Nein und genau das ist das Problem."

**Erde **

**SGC**

**Konferenzraum**

„Colonel O'Conner was sind Nagelgranaten?"

„Eine weitere Möglichkeit arme Soldaten zu massakrieren, Mister Präsident. Nagelgranaten sind etwa 30cm breite Kugeln die um eine kleine Sprengstoffkugel Metallspitzen haben und diese bei der Explosion in alle Richtungen schleudert. Im Prinzip das selbe wie eine Granate nur das diese verdammten Dinger noch viel schlimmer sind."

„Schlimmer als eine Granate?"

„Bei weitem, sie verletzen nicht wie es Granaten tun, meistens. Sondern sie Töten die Metallsplitter sind selbst auf freiem Feld noch in 200 Metern tödlich aber in einem engen Raum wie diesem wird es nicht schön."

„Warum haben sie so was erfunden?"

„Bis sie angefangen haben Panzerbrechende Munition, bei den SG-Teams, zu verwenden haben sie einen Haufen Kugeln gebraucht um durch die Rüstung eines Jaffa's zu kommen. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit haben wir diese Dinger entwickelt um eine Granate zu haben die, die Panzerung der Jaffa's durchdringen kann."

„Ja ist logisch aber trotzdem."

„Ich weiß Sir die Dinger sollten eigentlich Ausgemustert werden aber militärisch Gesehen ist das die effektivste Granate die es zur Zeit auf der Erde gibt und glauben sie mir wir sind nicht Stolz darauf."

**Alpha**

**100 Meter bis zum Ziel**

„Ich weiß Sir! Persönlich würde ich sie auch nicht benutzen aber wir haben hier keine Wahl. Entweder die Granaten oder wir stürmen wobei wir bei ersteren schlimmstenfalls alle in die Luft fliegen oder bei letzterem hohe Verluste hinnehmen müssten."

Der Oberst überlegte kurz.

„Ok zwei Stück sollten mehr als genug sein."

**Erde **

**SGC**

**Konferenzraum**

„Colonel warum sind die Soldaten so sehr gegen diese Granaten."

Die Mine von Michael versteinerte sich und er antwortete in einem düsteren Ton.

„Warten sie ab Mister Präsident warten sie ab."

**Alpha**

**100 Meter bis zum Ziel**

Der Oberst nahm eine der Nagelgranaten drehte sie einmal im Kreis und warf sie dann den Gang hinunter.

Sein gegenüber in Team 2 tat es ihm gleich.

Die Kugeln schlugen ungefähr auf der hälfe des Ganges auf dem Boden auf und rollten dann den Gang entlang. Die Allianzsoldaten feuert erschrocken sofort los. Dabei bemerkten viele nicht die Kugeln die auf sie zu rollen. Nach einigen Sekunden Dauerfeuer hörten sie auf und sprangen in Deckung als sie die Kugeln sahen.

Sie warteten vergeblich auf eine Explosion. Die Kugeln lagen nur da. Keiner von ihnen wusste das innerhalb der Kugel ein Höhenmesser und ein Herzschlagsensor aktiviert worden war. Außerdem wusste keiner von ihnen das sie in weniger als zwei Minuten alle Tod sein würden.

„_Das war nur der beginn eines blutigen Krieges."_

„_Warum habt ihr ihn geführt?"_

„_Du würdest es nicht verstehen." _

**Kapitel 11**

**Alpha**

**Am Ende des Ganges**

_Die Kugeln lagen friedlich auf dem Boden nach dem selbst nach einer weiteren Minute nichts passierte kamen die Allianzsoldaten wieder aus ihrer Deckung._

_Langsam bewegten sie sich auf die Kugeln ohne zu wissen das sie die Kugeln durch ihr näher kommen scharf machten._

Die Herzschlagsensoren innerhalb der Kugeln erkannte 37 Herzschläge und schalteten daraufhin die kleinen aber starken Sprenglandungen scharf.

Außerdem begann der Timer zu laufen der die Granate zünden sollte, falls der Zweite Teil der Aktivierung nicht erfolgen sollte.

Doch er kam.

Die Soldaten kamen langsam auf die Kugeln zu zwei der Allianzsoldaten hebten sie hoch um zu sehen was sie waren.

Die Kugeln waren auf Brusthöhe als sie zündeten.

Alles geschah in einem einzigen Augenblick.

Innerhalb einer tausendstel Sekunde.

Wurde der Gang vollkommen rot gefärbt.

Der Metallsplitter wurde durch die Explosion weg geschleudert. Er flog mir doppelter Schallgeschwindigkeit.

Der Splitter flog eine ganze Sekunde, bevor er stecken blieb.

Nach 0.234 Sekunden traf der Metallsplitter sein Opfer schnitt durch eine Rippe und traf das Herz und zerfetzte es nur 0.0035 Sekunden später.

Er wurde durch die Wirbelsäule abgelenkt.

Nach weiteren 0.261 Sekunden traf er sein nächstes Opfer. Der Metallsplitter traf die Wange des Opfers und zerriss sie. Trennte den Unterkiefer vom Gesicht.

0,49535 Sekunden

Nach weiteren 0.239 Sekunden traf er eine Wand und prallte ab.

Er flog zurück in den Gang. Sein letztes Opfer fiel gerade als er es traf. Er Schlitze den Kopf auf. Tötete den schwer verletzten Mann bevor er den Boden berührte.

1 Sekunde

Der Metallsplitter raste in eine Wand und blieb dort stecken. Er glitzerte als Licht auf ihn viel. Er war vollkommen sauber nichts erinnerte daran das ein einziger Metallsplitter gerade zwei Menschen getötet und einen lebensgefährlich verletzt hatte.

Ein Splitter unter 2000 Stück. Nicht größer als ein Cent Stück aber schärfer als eine Rasierklinge.

Keiner überlebte oder hatte die Chance dazu.

**Alpha**

**Am Anfang des Ganges**

Die Erdsoldaten hörten nur einen kleinen dumpfen Knall und dann das prasseln. Wie bei einem sehr starken Regenschauer der auf ein Wellblechdach prasselt.

Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war es vollkommen still am Ende des Ganges.

**Alpha**

**Am Anfang des Ganges**

_Nach einer Minute kamen die Erdsoldaten aus der Deckung_.

Ihnen bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Der Hintere Teil des Ganges war vollkommen in Rot getaucht worden. Blut tropfte von der Decke. Ehemalige Körperteile, die nur noch schwer als solche zu erkennen waren, lagen verstreut im Gang. Die Wände waren mit Hunderten wenn nicht gar Tausenden kleinen Metallspitzen übersät.

Wo noch vor zwei Minuten 37 Menschen standen waren nur noch zwei als solche wirklich zuerkennen.

Den Soldaten wich jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht viele übergaben sich sogar.

„Oh Gott schaut nur gerade aus und nicht auf den Boden verstanden. Einfach nicht..." der Oberst musst den Satz abbrechen als es sich übergeben musste.

„Schieße Sir! Hier lebt einer" rief einer der Soldaten.

Der einzige Überlebende hatte das Pech nicht sofort zu Sterben und lag nun mit zerfetztem Oberkörper und Unterkörper in Mitten der Reste seiner Kameraden.

Er würde nun die letzten Minuten wenn nicht gar Sekunden seines Leben voller Schmerzen ertragen müssen.

Der Soldat nahm seine Dienstwaffe und drückte sie dem Mann auf die Stirn, für einige Sekunden konnte man Erleichterung in den verängstigten und schmerzerfüllten Augen des Mannes sehen, „Gott vergib mir und sei seiner Seele gnädig" und drückte ab.

Der Schuss hallte durch das Schiff während die anderen Teammitglieder alle benommen und vollkommen kreidebleich im Gang standen.

„Alpha ist gesichert."

Im SGC und auf den Schiffe waren die Personen die, die Bilder gesehen hatten genauso kreidebleich wie die Soldaten und einige eilten zur nächsten Toilette.

**SGC Konferenzraum**

Der gesamte Konferenzraum war vollkommen still jeder der Anwesenden sah geschockt auf den Bildschirm vor ihnen.

Jack und Michael redeten weiter als sie nichts geschehen.

„Ah... eine effektive Waffe." Sagte Jack.

„Leider!" Antwortete Michael.

„Warum habt ihr so etwas erfunden?"

„Wenn es um Leben und Tod geht denkt man nicht sehr oft an die Folgen."

„Stimmt. SAS?"

„Ja, 1. Black-Regiment."

„Black? ."

„Ja"

Jack dachte einige Sekunden nach und sprach dann weiter.

„Wollt ihr die Waffe öfters einsetzen."

„Nach heute niemals wieder aber wenn es wirklich einen Krieg gegen die Ori gibt..."

„Die Geschichte wird unsere Taten bewerten."

„Aber die Geschichte wird von den Siegern geschrieben."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu Verlieren."

„Ich auch nicht aber..."

„Es wird hässlich werden."

„Sehr hässlich."

Danach schwiegen beiden wieder und starten auf den Bildschirm der immer noch den Gang zeigte. Das gelegentliche auf blitzen eines weißen Lichtes deutete darauf hin das dass Naquadah an Bord der Odyssee gebeamt wurde.

**Ziel Bravo**

**Team 3**

Nach dem Gefecht im Hangar gingen die britischen Soldaten vorsichtig in Richtung ihres Ziels.

Durch die Hilfe der PDA's wussten sie wohin sie mussten.

Team 3 war einen anderen Weg gegangen als Team 4. Die Idee dabei war die Lager von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig zu Stürmen und die Verteidiger so Zu überfordern.

Team 3 bewegte sich langsam den Gang entlang als das Team plötzlich von 23 Allianzsoldaten überrascht wurde.

Noch bevor das Team reagieren konnte kamen die Kugeln geflogen. Die Erdsoldaten gelang es in Deckung zu gehen, bevor jemand ernsthaft gefährdet wurde.

Das Team feuerte mit gleicher Intensität zurück. Die Allianzsoldaten begannen aber das Erdteam zurück zu drängen.

Geschockt von der feindlichen Stärke setzte ein Major des Teams einen Funkspruch ab.

„Verdammt hier ist Drei wir haben schweren Widerstand brauchen Hilfe." Kam es aus den Headsets von Team 4. Die Massivität des Gewehrfeuers zeigte deutlich das Team 3 in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Verstanden Drei sind unterwegs. ETA vier Minuten." Kam als Antwort zurück.

Der Kampf von Team 3 wurde langsam verzweifelt. Obwohl der Schusswechsel erst fünf Minuten dauerte ging dem Team langsam die Munition aus. Die Allianzsoldaten hatten schon Verluste erlitten aber sie drückten die Erdtruppen immer weiter zurück.

Sergeant Max Wilson gab seinem Team Rückendeckung. Nachdem der letzte seiner Kameraden sich hinter einer Deckung befand und ihm nun ebenfalls Feuerschutz zu geben. Rannte er los. Er war gerade mitten im Gang als er einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken spürte und noch vorne viel.

Der Colonel des dritten Teams sah gerade noch wie der Sergeant aus der Deckung kam und dann Sekunden später getroffen auf den Boden viel.

Der Schütze wurde unterdessen von einer Welle von Kugeln getroffen.

„Fuck Max ist getroffen wiederhole Max ist getroffen." Schrie der Colonel um das Gewehrfeuer zu übertönen.

Als er sah das Max versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu ziehen schrie er den Soldaten zu.

„Gibt mir Deckung ich hol ihn raus."

Die Soldaten nickten. Alle kamen sie gleichzeitig aus der Deckung und feuerten los. Fünf weitere Allianzsoldaten fanden den Tod im Kugelhagel.

Der Colonel war unterdessen beim Sergeant angelangt und zog ihn nun in Deckung. Einige Allianzsoldaten versuchten den Colonel zu treffen wurden aber von Kugeln aufgehalten die sofort in ihre Richtung flogen, sobald die aus der Deckung kamen.

Team 4 

Über funkt konnte Team 4 die Situation von Team 3 verfolgen.

Nach dem noch zwei weitere Hilferufe gesendet wurden rannten die Soldaten zur Position von Team 3. Der Sprint wurde von einem Zwischenruf gestoppt.

„Linke Seite, Linke Seite Ausschalten."

Ein Allianzsoldat kam gerade um die Ecke als er die rennenden Erdsoldaten sah. Er versuchte noch seine Waffe zu heben wurde aber von mehreren Kugeln getroffen und viel zu Boden.

Nach einer weiteren Minute gelang Team 4 zu einer Tür die zum Gang führte auf dem gekämpft wurde. Durch die Tür konnten die Soldaten den Krach der Gewehre und die Schreie der Soldaten hören.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch der Befehl habenden Offiziere gingen die Teams in Position. Team 3 warf mehrere Blendgranaten in den Gang. Als die Granaten explodierten und die Gegner blendeten kamen die Soldaten aus der Deckung und feuerten auf die Geblendeten Gegner.

Team 4 kam durch die Tür und schnitt die Allianzsoldaten den Fluchtweg ab. Beide Teams gingen aufeinander zu immer noch auf die Gegner feuernd.

Nach einer Weile stoppte das Feuer. Die Allianzsoldaten waren aufgerieben worden.

Durch eine kurze Statusangabe begab sich Team 4 und die helfe von Team 3 auf den Weg zu Ziel.

Keine zehn Minuten später, war auch Bravo gesichert.

An Bord der Erdenschiffe kamen die Berichte nahe zu zeitgleich ein.

„Alpha ist gesichert."

„Bravo ist gesichert"

**SGC Konferenzraum**

Die restlichen Anwesenden schauten Jack und Michael ungläubig an.

Daniel war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Jack wie kannst du nur so reden als wäre nichts passiert verdammt noch mal. Gerade sind über 30 Menschen bestialisch umgebracht worden und du sitzt hier wie an einem Samstagnachmittag." Sagte der Archäologe aufgebracht.

„Doktor Jackson..." setze Michael an wurde aber von Daniel unterbrochen.

„Nein Colonel O'Conner wie konnten sie überhaupt so etwas einsetzen ganz zu schweigen so etwas zu bauen."

„Doktor Jackson! Ja wir haben diese Granate entwickelt aber das war vor rund acht Jahren und heute haben wir sie zum ersten mal im Einsatz gesehen. Zur der Zeit als wir sie entwickelt haben war die Bedrohung durch die Schlangenköpfe extrem hoch. Also haben wir nach einem Vorteil gesucht und ihn in Form der Nagelgranate gefunden. Das war eine militärische Entscheidung diese Waffe zu entwickeln Doktor Jackson und das ist nur der Anfang sie können gerne einmal durch die Hochsicherheitswaffenkammer der Behörde laufen glauben sie mir das ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste."

„Was sie haben noch schlimmere Waffen als das Ding."

„Ja Doktor Jackson und wenn nötig werden sie wir einsetzen um die Erde zu verteidigen."

„Was für ein herzloses Arschloch sind sie eigentlich?"

„Ich bin eines dieser herzlosen Arschlöcher die dafür sorgen das sie nachts in ihrem Bett ruhig schlafen können und sich keine sorgen machen müssen ob sie die Nacht überleben oder nicht und sie müssen sich keine sorgen um Terroranschläge machen, weil es meine Aufgabe ist diese Bastarde zu finden und zu Töten. Ich weiß das sie das nicht verstehen der einzige der mich verstehen kann ist General O'Neill denn er hat das selbe erlebt und getan wie ich. Ich hab Sachen gemacht die sie sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen können. Ja ich bin eiskalt ich könnte ihnen das Genick brechen und würde nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken und ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht stolz darauf."

Daniel wollte zu einer saftigen Antwort ausholen als er von Jack gestoppt wurde.

„Daniel, O'Conner hat recht. Als ich die Wirkung der Granate sah war mein erster Gedanke wie man sie am besten einsetzten kann. Wie man die als Falle einsetzen kann. Ich bin auch nicht Stolz darauf so Gedacht zu haben aber es ist nun mal so. O'Conner und ich haben genügen schlimme Sachen gemacht um die amerikanische- und die britische Regierung zu stürzen sollten wir jemals etwas davon erzählen. Die hälfe unserer Leben existiert nicht Daniel. In diesem halben Leben haben wir Sachen gemacht die du dir nicht Vorstellen kannst. Davon ist einfacher Mord noch das geringste Gewesen."

„Trotzdem das macht es immer noch nicht richtig."

„Ich weiß Daniel mir gefällt es auch nicht aber sollte es wirklich zu einem Offenen Krieg zwischen der Ori und uns kommen dann..."

„ Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg Jack."

„_Oh Gott ich war damals so Naive. Aber ich geglaubt wirklich es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Doch wenn ich jetzt auf die vergangenen Jahre blicke sehe ich wie sehr ich mich getäuscht habe. Jetzt bin ich ein anderer Mensch genauso wie all die anderen. Was mich aber am meisten erschreckt ist, das ich jemanden töten könnte ohne lange zu überlegen. Was für eine Ironie... ." _

„_Wir alle haben uns verändert und ich fürchte nicht zum Guten. An diesem Tag änderte sich alles. Wir alle hatten etwas wofür es sich zu Kämpfen lohnt. Das taten wir auch und führten einen Krieg ohne eine Neutrale Seite, entweder für uns oder gegen uns. Ein Philosoph, ich kann mich nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, sagte einmal „Das Ende der Welt dauert nur so lange wie ein durchschnittlicher Mann braucht um einen Knopf zu drücken. "es stimmte nur das es nicht die Erde war und es nicht bei einer bleiben sollte..." _

„_Die Welt in der wir heute Leben ist anders als vor 20 Jahren ihr würde sie nicht verstehen. Mord, Folter, Öffentliche Hinrichtungen, eine seltsame Form von Rassismus all das ist unsere Welt aber um zu Verstehen muss man die ganze Geschichte kennen nicht nur einen Teil. Wieder einmal erwische ich mich wie ich befriedigt und mit purem Hass auf die Verräter schaue mit ihnen rede, mit ihnen Spiele, sie foltere, bevor ich mich um drehe und ein befriedigtes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht auftaucht als ich die Schüsse höre... ."  
_

„_Ich habe die Verwandlung meiner Freunde beobachtet. Alles begann an diesem Tag anfangs waren es nur kleine Veränderungen aber sie wurden immer größer. Während des Krieges haben wir Orikrieger gefoltert und ermordet. Sie hatte ihren Grund. Wir alle hatten einen Grund... ." _

„_Wir wurden in eine Welt hinein geboren die ihr nicht versteht. Die Galaxie ist ein grausamer Ort. Also, mussten wir uns Anpassen. Wir passten uns an. Wir wurden anders. Wir erledigten unsere Feinde. Töteten ohne Gnade.. In den Chaosjahren von '21 bis '23 hatte sich noch mehr verändert aber die Welt war vorher schon anders. Die Lösung wurde entdeckt und hat uns alle verändert... ." _

**Kapitel 12**

**SGC**

**12.04.07**

Nach dem hektischen Vortag und weiteren Diskussionen und der vorläufigen Festlegung der Befehlsstruktur herrschte wieder die gewohnte ruhe im SGC. Was das auch immer heißen soll.

**Vor dem Raum des Generals**

Sam klopfte an die Tür von General Landry.

Als sie ein „Herein" hörte öffnete sie die Tür und setzte sich auf den Stuhl den ihr der General anbot.

„Colonel was kann ich für sie tun."

„Colonel O'Conner kam während des Treffens zu mir und sprach über sein Team und die Behörde."

„Irgendetwas interessantes?"

„Nein Sir aber während eines Einsatzes wurde ein Mitglied des Teams schwer verletzt."

„Und? Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Nun ja Sir Ich könnte, mit Hilfe von SG1 natürlich, mal sehen ob ich dem Teammitglied helfen kann. Nebenbei könnten wir uns mal umsehen und mit den Leuten reden vielleicht können wir etwas erfahren."

„Das geht so einfach?"

„_Herr Gott noch mal das kann doch nicht war sein" _„Colonel O'Conner scheint das sehr wichtig zu sein. Sir. Er scheint auch Interesse in mir zu haben. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ein paar Informationen entlocken."

„Er ist in sie verknallt."

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken Sir, er fühlt sich zu mir hingezogen wäre eine bessere Beschreibung."

„Und wie wollen sie das wissen?"

„_Oh ich glaube das nicht! Arg Idiot ich will zur Behörde und Alex helfen ich musste schon lang genug gewartet ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen!"_

„Sir ich kann sehen, wenn mich ein Mann mit seinen Augen auszieht." _„Sorry Michael es musste sein, obwohl... nein Jack Jack Jack"_

„Ich hoffe doch sehr das sie so etwas nicht erwidern." _„Sind sie wahnsinnig? Wissen sie was Alex mit der anderen Frau gemacht hat als sie erfahren hat das sie in Michael verknallt war. Sie hätten sie sehen müssen... Ok sie hat auch versucht Michael und das Team umzubringen und die Behörde in die Luft zu sprengen aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig."_

„Natürlich nicht Sir. Ich habe Jack. Ich brauche nicht noch einen Partner." _„Obwohl... sollte an dem Gedanken festhalten vielleicht..."_

„Na gut Colonel die haben mich überzeugt_." „Juhu und jetzt muss ich ihnen nicht sagen das Jack schon die Erlaubnis gegeben hat."_

„Danke Sir."

Sam stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür als General Landry ein letztes mal sprach.

„Colonel ich hoffe sie finden nutzbare Informationen. Und keine Infos über unser Sicherheitssystem oder andere sensitive Informationen."

„_Also bitte ich habe das System so entwickelt das die Jungs so reinkommen das es niemand merkt. Außerdem hat die Behörde sowieso schon alle nötigen Informationen." _„Natürlich Sir"

Damit ging sie.

**SGC**

**Daniels Labor**

„Arg ich glaub es nicht!" schrie Daniel frustriert.

„Doktor Jackson?" fragte Marie.

„Marie ich sagte doch du sollst mich Daniel nennen."

„'tschuldigung Daniel was ist?"

„Diese Daten über diese Endgültige Lösung sind unglaublich!"

„Ja aber warum regst du dich dann deswegen auf?"

„Ich kann diesen Dialekt es ist nur so das die Wörter einfach keinen Sinn ergeben."

„Vielleicht ist es verschlüsselt?"

„Nein das ist es nicht die Daten sind überhaupt nicht verschlüsselt. Ich kenne die Wörter aber es ist einfach so das sie mir nicht einfallen so als würde mich etwas daran hindern."

„Hindern?"

„Ja, dazu kommt das ich irgendwie einen Hass entwickle wenn ich die Texte durchlese. Einen richtigen Hass auf die Antiker ich weiß nur nicht warum."

„Vielleicht hat das etwas mit dem zu tun als du Aufgestiegen warst?"

„Das glaube ich auch langsam. Was immer diese Endgültige Lösung ist, es muss mir nicht gefallen haben als ich es heraus gefunden habe."

„Haben sie schon irgendetwas von den anderen Daten übersetzen können?"

„Ja es ist eine Geschichte über die Antiker als sie noch auf Altea lebten."

„Altea? ."

„Nun ja die Antiker hießen Alteraner bevor sie in die Milchstraße kamen daher Altea. Alteraner Altea."

„Macht eigentlich Sinn."

„Ja. Die Geschichte erzählt vom Zerwürfnis der Alteraner. Anscheinend begann es mit einem Projekt."

„Was für ein Projekt?"

„Das steht hier nicht. Es kam aber wegen diesem Projekt zu einem großen Disput der sich dann in einen Bürgerkrieg verwandelte. Der Krieg dauerte Jahrhunderte. Das ende der Geschichte war das die beiden Parteien Ori und Antiker ihre Galaxie verließen weil sie unbewohnbar war." Hier wird das Wort Ori als „sich anbeten lassen" beschrieben und das Wort Antiker als „die Beobachter und Beschützer" beschrieben aber warum haben sich die Alteraner schon damals so genannt?"

„Super jetzt wissen wir zwar was Antiker und Ori heißt aber hilft uns das weiter?"

Daniel antwortete nervös „Ahmmm... nein."

Marie sagte Kopf nickend „Das dachte ich mir schon."

**SGC**

**Büro von Colonel O'Conner**

Sam war auf dem weg zu Michael. Sie wollte an die Tür klopfen als sie O'Conner stimme hören konnte.

„... was soll das heißen es ist nicht möglich wir haben doch die Technologien. Dann sollen diese Deppen Raumanzüge anziehen und raus gehen dafür werden sie doch bezahlt."

Sam klopfte dennoch an der Tür. Unverzüglich hörte sie ein „Herein".

Sie öffnete die Tür und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Als Michael Sam sah schwenkte er seine Hand und deutete ihr an das er gleich fertig sei.

„Ich habe sie verstanden aber wir brauchen die Schiffe funktionsfähig und das zwar sofort ist das klar. Ich will in zwei Stunden einen Bericht haben wie sie voran kommen verstanden oder ich jage sie persönlich nach Netu."

Damit knallte Michael den Hörer auf das Telefon und sah Sam ein bisschen verzweifelt an.

„Sam komm her." Er rutschte mit dem Stuhl zurück und breitete seine Arme aus.

Sam setzte sich lachend auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn.

„Oh ist mein großes Baby traurig." sagte Sam als sie Michael umarmte.

„Sam bitte sein nett zu mir." sagte Michael in einem flehenden Ton.

„Tut mit Leid Michael aber ich bin glücklich verheiratet." sagte Sam mit ihrem 1000Volt Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Michael sah das lachen und musste nun auch anfangen zu Lachen.

„Danke."

„Bitte. Also, was ist los?"

„Sieben unserer Schiffe sind beschädigt und die müssen nun repariert werden. Nur ist dafür ein Dock nötig was wir aber nicht haben."

„Ihr könnt sie doch sicher im All reparieren?"

„Natürlich aber die Reparaturteams haben Angst."

„Angst?" sagte Sam grinsend.

„Ja ist das zu glauben."

„Was anderes. Landry mit erlaubt Alex zu helfen, SG-1 kommt mit wir sollen uns mal die Behörde ansehen."

„Ich Habe kein Problem damit."

„Außerdem, ich habe gehört die Kanzlerin hat dem Präsidenten gedroht ist sie nicht sonst die vernünftige unter den Fünf?"

„Ja das dachte ich auch. Nachdem sie fertig war kam sie zu mir und wollte von mir Morphium."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie war vollkommen zittrig sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da gerade getan hatte."

„Oh je, die Arme."

„Ja"

„Ich habe deswegen auch schon mit Jack gesprochen."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nachdem der Präsident den Schock überwunden hatte war er freudig überrascht."

„Freudig überrascht?"

„Ja er hat gesagt und ich zitiere „das erste mal in meiner Amtszeit in der jemand wirklich auf den Punkt kommt und mir nicht versucht in den Arsch zu kriechen" Zitat Ende."

„Wirklich? Das ist ja kaum zu glauben."

„Doch der Präsident war glücklich."

„Eine seltsame Welt aber dafür haben wir die Kontrolle über das Stargate."

„Ja aber hört auf die Amerikaner sie haben die meiste Erfahrung."

„Ich weiß wann ich um Hilfe fragen muss."

**SGC**

**Kantine**

Ben befand sich mit den restlichen drei SG-1 Mitgliedern in der Kantine und tauschte „Kriegsgeschichten" aus.

„Also, der Typ ging also auf Alex los und schwang dabei seine Schlagstöcke. Alex sah den Mann dagegen nur ungläubig an und zog ihre Pistole und schoss dem Deppen ins Knie er fiel hin und schaute Alex entsetzt an."

Nachdem Ben geendet hatte brachen er und Cameron in schallendes Gelächter aus. Vala und Teal´c schauten sich nun verwundert an. Nachdem die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten fragte Vala.

„Was ist so lustig daran das diese Alex dem Mann ins Knie geschossen hat?"

Ben und Mitchell schauten Vala ungläubig an.

„Vala du bist jetzt schon seit mehr als einem Jahr auf der Erde und verstehst denn Witz an der ganzen Sache nicht." sagte Cameron entsetzt

„Ich verstehe den Witz diesem Vorfall ebenfalls nicht Colonel Mitchell." mischte sich Teal´c in das Gespräch ein.

„Also bitte Teal´c du musst doch sicher schon einmal einen Actionfilm gesehen haben."

„In der Tat das habe ich."

„Und?"

„Ich verstehe denn Witz trotzdem noch nicht."

„Gut in vielen Actionfilmen gibt es doch diese Nahkampfszenen, bei vielen hat der Held aber bevor er in den Raum oder Gang tritt noch eine Waffe in der Hand, wo sonst auch immer, der Held bekämpft dann den Bösen im Nahkampf und besiegt ihn natürlich. Dieser Typ von dem der Capitan gesprochen hatte wollte es genauso wie in einem Actionfilm machen und Major Cole besiegen."

„Und der Witz an diesem Vorfall ist dann der, dass sich Major Cole nicht darauf eingelassen hatte mit dem Mann zu kämpfen." sagte ein immer noch sehr verwirrter Teal´c.

„Genau." sagten Mitchell und Ben gleichzeitig.

**SGC**

**Konferenzraum**

SG-1 befand sich im Konferenzraum um die bevorstehende Reise zum Hauptquartier der Behörde zu besprechen.

„Also, wie sie alle wissen werden sie für einige Tage ins HQ der Behörde gehen." Begann General Landry.

Es folgte ein Chorus von „Ja Sir" und einem stillen Kopfnicken von Teal´c.

„Während Colonel Carter Major Cole mit dem Heilungsgerät heilt werden sie sich in der Behörde umschauen verstanden."

„General?" fragte verwundert Daniel.

„Der Präsident und die Joint Chiefs sind der Meinung wir sollten mehr über diese Behörde erfahren und das am besten früher als später."

„Das habe ich verstanden General aber ich glaube sie meinen eher Informationsbeschaffung oder?"

„Genau Doktor Jackson."

„Sir die Gefangenen die wir während der Schlacht gemacht haben sind sehr unkooperativ vielleicht hat die Behörde mehr Glück?" fragte Sam.

„Da könnten sie recht haben Colonel Carter. Am besten sie nehmen die Gefangenen mit."

„Verstanden Sir."

**SGC**

**Torraum **

SG-1 wartete im Torraum auf EE-1.

Unerwartet wurde der Torraum in weißes Licht getaucht. Als das Licht wieder verschwand stand General Jack O'Neill im Raum. Die anwesenden Soldaten standen, nachdem sie den Schock verarbeitet hatten, sofort stramm. Jack gab einen Wink mit seiner Hand und die Soldaten entspannten sich wieder und stellten sich bequem hin.

„Jack." sagte Daniel überrascht.

„Ta da." antwortete Jack und breitete seine Arme dabei aus. Danach fuhr er fort. „Na habt ihr mich vermisst, Kids."

„Natürlich Jack du bist einen halben Tag weg und wir sterben alle vor Sehnsucht." sagte Daniel mit einem Grinsen.

„Daniel."

„Ja Jack"

Bevor sich die beiden wieder stritten ging Sam dazwischen.

„Jack was tust du hier?"

Jack schaute Sam in einem gespielt verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an und antwortete. „Danke das du mich auch vermisst hast Sam."

„Jack das meinte ich nicht. Ich wollte wissen warum du hier bist denn sonst kommst du nur am Wochenende und wenn du am Abend im Pentagon fertig bist nach Colorado."

„Der Präsident meinte ich sollte mit."

Bevor Sam antworten konnte öffnete sich die

„Ah da seit ihr ja endlich." Begrüßte Sam EE-1 mit einem Lächeln.

„Lieber spät als nie Colonel Carter." antwortete Michael, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

Sam lächelte weiter.

„Michael glauben sie wirklich sie können etwas aus diesen Leuten heraus bringen?" fragte Mitchell.

„Wir haben unsere Methoden. Außerdem ist es gut, wenn man außerhalb des Gesetzes steht." antwortete O'Conner.

„Genau die Antwort die ich nicht hören wollte." sagte Daniel.

„Willkommen auf dunklen Seite der Welt der Geheimdienste und Spezialeinheiten Daniel." antwortete Jack.

„Ich tue einfach so als hättet ihr nichts gesagt."

„Ich will ja nicht stören aber sollten wir nicht langsam." Mischte sich De Sulje ein. _„Alex geht sonst drauf also Beeilung!"_

„Kein Grund zur Panik de Sulje." sagte Michael. _„Natürlich, das sagt der Man dessen Liebe im Koma liegt- Männer"_

„Natürlich Sir." antwortete Marie.

Aber keine zehn Sekunden später.

„Also geht's jetzt los? Wir haben schon genügend Zeit vergeudet." reif Michael. _„Ha ich wusste es doch."_

General Landry trat an das Mikrophon und sagte.

„Also, gut SG-1 und EE-1 sie haben grünes Licht." Dabei nickte er Walter zu der sofort das Go an die Odyssee weiter gab und nur Sekunden später wurde der Torraum in weißes Licht getaucht. Als es verschwand waren SG-1, EE-1, und die Gefangenen nicht mehr da.

„Hoffentlich geht alles gut." murmelte General Landry und sagte dann an den Sergeant gewandt.

„Setzen sie die Basis auf Alarmbereitschaft." Walter schaute den General verdutzt an. „Sir?"

„SG-1 ist auf einer Mission, auch wenn es nur auf der Erde ist möchte ich die Basis für alle Probleme gerüstet haben."

Damit ging General Landry die Treppen hoch und in sein Büro.

Und die Basis?

Wurde auf höchste Alarmbereitschaft gesetzt.

**Kapitel 13**

**Behörde **

**Hangar**

SG-1, EE-1 und die Gefangenen tauchten mit einem hellen Licht in der Behörde auf.

Sie wurde schon von mehreren Gruppen von Soldaten und Boss erwartet.

„Ah General O'Neill es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen." sagte Boss als er auf Jack zu ging und ihm eine Hand entgegen streckte.

Jack schüttelte die Hand und sagte. „Danke und sie sind. ?"

„Ich bin der Chef der Behörde."

„Ok aber wie ist ihr Name?"

„Boss."

„Boss?"

„Ja Boss."

„Wirklich Boss?"

„Ja wirklich Boss."

„Also, jetzt wirklich Boss?"

„Ja alle hier nennen mich Boss."

„OK aber wie ist ihr Name?"

„Nennen sie mich einfach Boss.

„Ihre Eltern waren nicht besonders einfallsreich."

„Oh doch das Problem ist nur ich müsste jeden erschießen der meinen Namen kennt."

„Hey aber ich kenne doch ihren Namen Boss und ich bin noch am Leben." sagte Michael stolz.

Boss schaute O'Conner an und sagte. „Colonel sie haben nur geraten aber ich habe nie gesagt das es wirklich mein Name ist."

„Ist ja gut." antwortete Michael nicht mehr so erfreut.

„Gut da das ja geklärt wäre können wir fortfahren." Fuhr Boss fort.

„Ok"

„Colonel Carter wenn sie bitte dem Sergeant folgen würden, er wird sie zur Krankenstation bringen" dabei zeigte er auf einen der Soldaten der nickte und mit Sam Richtung der Krankenstation verschwand.

„EE-1 sie sind vorläufig entlassen. General O'Neill, wenn sie mit bitte folgen würden" er deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Ausgang durch den Sam vor wenigen Sekunden ging.

**Behörde**

**Krankenstation**

Der Sergeant brachte Sam zur Krankenstation.

„Ah wen haben wir den da" kam es aus einer Ecke als Sam die Krankenstation betrat.

Sam drehte sich um und sah den Leitenden Arzt der Krankenstation Sebastian Bright.

„Sebastian es ist gut dich wieder zu sehen. Selbst wenn die Umstände nicht so gut sind."

„Ja. Du bist hier um Alex zu helfen?"

„Ja ich habe ein Heilungsgerät dabei vielleicht kann das helfen."

„Wollen wir hoffen." Der Doktor führte Sam ins Zimmer von Alex. „Wie geht es ihr Doc."

„Bis jetzt ganz gut. Sie ist gestern aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Bis jetzt wacht sie von Zeit zu Zeit auf schläft dann aber nach einigen Sekunden wieder ein."

Sam nickte nur und stellte dann den Koffer den sie dabei hatte auf Tisch und öffnete ihn. Sie holte das Heilungsgerät heraus und legte es an. Danach ging sie zum Bett von Alex.

„Also los geht's." Und damit aktivierte sie das Gerät.

**Weiße Haus**

**Oval Office**

"Mister Präsident ich bitte sie wir können uns das nicht einfach gefallen lassen!" sagte ein aufgebrachter General.

„Wir sollten es uns gefallen lassen General." antwortete Präsident Hayes

„Sir?"

„Die Kanzlerin war die erste in einer langen Zeit die mit einem US-Präsidenten Klartext gesprochen hat."

„Das nennen sie Klartext Sir? Sie hat uns gedroht!"

„Ja eine Drohung aber eine wahre. Die Europäer und Asiaten können uns helfen aber gleichzeitig vernichten oder uns vor der Welt bloßstellen. Aber sie haben es nicht getan Wissen sie warum sie es nicht getan haben?"

„Nein Sir."

„Sie haben es verstanden."

„Was verstanden Sir?"

„Das die Erde wichtiger ist als ein paar kleine streite rein unter einander. Und ich stimme ihnen vollkommen zu. Es ist jetzt unsere Aufgabe mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten und nicht mit ihnen zu streiten. Hätten sie uns bloßgestellt wäre es womöglich zu einer Katastrophe gekommen aber sie haben es nicht getan und dafür bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar und das sollten sie auch sein General."

**Behörde**

**Konferenzraum**

Boss führte die Neuankömmlinge in den Konferenzraum der Behörde. Der Raum selbst befand sich, in der wie im SGC, über dem Herz der Behörde dem Missions-Kommunikations-Informations-Zentrum oder kurz MiKIZ. SG-1 und Jack setzten sich an den Konferenztisch.

„Ich möchte sie noch einmal in der Behörde herzlich willkommen heißen."

„Danke."

„Sie fragen sich sicher warum ich sie hierher gebracht habe?"

„Ja"

Er drückte auf einen Knopf auf dem Telefon das vor ihm stand und sagte. „Claire können sie bitte die Akten hole und etwas zu trinken." Die Antwort kam sofort. „Natürlich Sir."

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich eine der seitlichen Türen und eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig kam heraus vor sich fuhr sie einen wagen auf den Akten um mehrere Krüge Wasser und Gläser standen. Sie verteilte die Gläser und schenkte jedem etwas ein teilte die Akten aus und verschwand wieder.

„Boss was ist das?"

„General ich weiß das sie das Pentagon geschickt hat Informationen über die Behörde und ihre Teams und Informanten einzuholen. Deswegen dachte ich, ich mache es ihnen leicht und gebe ihnen die Informationen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja"

Behörde

**Krankenstation**

Sam war schon seit einer Stunde dabei Alex zu heilen als EE-1 zu ihr stießen.

„Hi Sam." begrüßte Ben Carter oder war es jetzt O'Neill? Ach ist das Kompliziert.

„Hi Jungs" mit einem grinsen in Maries Richtung fügte sie hinzu "und Mädchen."

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Michael.

„Ihr geht es gut nur noch einige kleine Wunden und schon ist sie wieder die Alte.

„Na wollen wir mal hoffen." Damit setzte sich Michael auf einen der Stühle die im Raum stand. Ben und Marie taten es ihm gleich.

Nach einigen Minuten war Sam mit dem Heilungsprozess fertig und verstaute das Heilungsgerät wieder im Koffer.

„Jetzt müssen wir warten." sagte Sam zu den Anwesenden.

**Behörde**

**Konferenzraum**

SG-1 und Jack sahen sich die Akten über die Behörde durch als einer der Berichte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Er konnte nicht glauben war er dort las.

_Missionsbericht 1436_

_Datum: 15.07.'00_

_Ort: Iran, Teheran_

_Dauer: 13Stunden,36Minuten_

_Missionsziele: Lokalisierung und Beschaffung von Uranplatten. _

_Beteiligte: EE-1, EE-2, EE-3, Major Samantha Carter _

_Als aller erstes. WER HATTE DIESE BESCHISSENE IDEE!!!_

_Angel One setzte uns vier Klicks vom Ziel entfernt ab. _

_Es war nur noch ein Klick bis zum Ziel als wir auf schweren Widerstand stießen. 15 Soldaten, nach einem längeren Feuergefecht konnten wir weiter vorrücken. Bis zum Ziel gab es keinen Widerstand mehr. Wir stürmten das Ziel von drei Seiten EE-1 plus Major Carter sind von vorne in das Zielgebäude eingedrungen EE-2 und EE-3 sind jeweils von den Seiten her in das Ziel eingedrungen._

_Es gab nur leichten Widerstand noch zehn Minuten war das Gebiet gesichert._

_Sam und Capitan Cole begannen das Objekt abzubauen. Nach fünf Minuten tauchten mehrere Platoon's auf, die im Geheimdienst nicht erwähnt worden waren. Sie schnitten unseren Rückweg ab. Nach einer weiteren Minute wurden wir entdeckt sie begannen und zurück zu drängen. Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr unsererseits gelang es den feindlichen Einheiten uns bis in den obersten Stock des Gebäudes zurück zu drängen._

_Wir forderten EWAC an. Da das Dach nicht für eine EWAC geeignet war mussten wir das Dach entfernen. Durch einen Überraschungsangriff konnten wir den Feind zurückdrängen und die Sprengladungen zünden. Durch die Sprengung weckten wir die halbe Stadt auf und nach einigen Minuten erreichten die ersten Militäreinheiten das Zielgebiet. Zwei Kompanien mit Unterstützung durch gepanzerte Fahrzeuge. Bei der Extraktion geriet Angel One unter schweren Beschuss durch Kaliber 50. Gewehre er musste abdrehen um schwere Schäden zu vermeiden. Die feindliche Infanterie begann zur selben Zeit einen Angriff._

_Durch unsere vorteilhaftere Position gelang es uns die feindlichen Einheiten zurück zu drängen._

_Sam und Major Cole gelang es die MG-Nester auszuschalten. Der folgende Versuch uns herauszuholen gelang ohne Schwierigkeiten. _

_Zum Schluss zündeten wir die Sprengladungen die wir vor unserer „abreiße" gelegt hatten. Das Gebäude wurde vollkommen zerstört. Angrenzende Gebäude wurden nur leicht beschädigt. Keine zivilen Opfer._

_Colonel Michael O'Connor _

_1.Black Regiment, CO EE-1 _

„Sam stand auf einem Einsatzbericht der Behörde. Sam arbeitet für die Behörde. Deshalb das Geld." Waren die einzigen Gedanken die Jack durch den Kopf gingen. Dann schaute er sich das Datum genauer an. 15.07.2000 Sam hatte die ganze Woche frei gehabt.

Boss bemerkte die Veränderung in Jacks Verhalten sofort. Unbemerkt von den Gästen aktivierte er eine der Kameras. Nachdem er die Kamera aktiviert hatte richtete er die Kamera, auf Jack und den Bericht den er las, aus. Er zoomte näher ran und konnte schon bald die Nummer des Berichts sehen.

„Claire." War das einzige was er dachte. Er brachte die Kamera wieder in ihre vorherige Position und deaktivierte sie wieder.

Jack schaute auf und direkt in die Augen von Boss. Einige Sekunden vergingen als Boss einen Knopf auf dem Kontrollpaneel drückte und sagte. „Achtung, Colonel O'Conner sofort in den Konferenzraum."

Danach schaute er die verdutzt blickenden SG-1 Mitglieder an und sagte. „Meine Damen und Herren die" in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Konferenzraums und vier Sicherheitsoffiziere traten herein „SF werden sie in die Kantine bringen." SG-1 schaute sich verwundert an und wurden von den SF aus dem Raum gebracht. Jeder von ihnen war zu verwundert um sich zu wehren. Nach dem die Tür wieder geschlossen war begann Boss. „General, bevor sie ein Urteil fällen sollten sie sich anhören was ihnen Michael zu sagen hat. Sie werden dann sicher verstehen warum."

Damit verließ er den Raum durch die selbe Tür durch auch SG-1 denn Raum verlassen hatte.

Er wartete vor der Tür bis Michael eintraf. Boss winkte O'Conner zu sich als er ihn sah.

„Boss?"

„General O'Neill hat einen Missionsbericht gelesen der nicht für ihn bestimmt war."

Michael schaute Boss geschockt an. „Soll das heißen er weiß das Sam für die Behörde arbeitet?"

„Ja Claire gab ihm eine Akte zu viel."

„Super! Ok ich rede mit ihm."

Damit öffnete Michael die Tür und ging in den Konferenzraum. Er sah sich um entdeckte Jack aber nicht sofort er schaute sich deshalb im Raum um und entdeckte Jack auf dem Boden sitzend.

Er ging zu einem der Sideboards im Konferenzraum und holte eine Flache und zwei Gläser heraus. Damit ging er zu Jack und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Er füllte die Gläser und reichte eines der Gläser Jack.

„Jameson, zwölf Jahre alt."

Jack nahm das Glas und lehrte es in einem Schluck.

Nach einigen Sekunden schaute Jack auf und sah Michael direkt in die Augen und sagte.

„Warum?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Mit zwanzig hatte ich eine Mission in den USA, mein erster um genau zu sein, ich sollte einen Drogenhändler erledigen und das in einer Anstalt für Drogensüchtige. Ich hatte vor ihm eine Überdosis Kokain zu geben hat auch funktioniert. Als ich in der Anstalt war traf ich ein sechzehn Jähriges Mädchen.

Sie war anders als die anderen Drogensüchtigen in der Anstalt also Hab ich mich etwas mit ihr unterhalten. Es war Sam.

Nachdem tot ihrer Mutter geriet sie auf die schiefe Bahn. Anfangs nur leichte Sachen Alkohol und Zigaretten. Damit hat sie sich immer weiter abgegrenzt, ist auch verständlich die Mutter Tod der Vater ist so gut wie nie zu hause, einige Zeit später hat sie einer ihrer damaligen Freunde zu einer Party mitgenommen.

Am selben Tag an dem die Party war ist ihre Mutter gestorben also hat ihr dieses Arschloch einen Heroinschuss verpasst, um sie aufzuheitern. Heroin zählt zu den Substanzen mit dem höchsten Suchtpotential überhaupt aber das muss ich dir ja nicht sagen. Jedenfalls begann sie dann sich danach täglich kleine Dosen zu Spritzen bis Jakob es heraus gefunden hat. Er hat sie in diese Anstalt geschickt.

Ich Hab sofort erkannt das sie ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen war und immer noch ist. Ich habe dafür gesorgt das sie entlassen wird und Hab sie dann nach Hause gefahren. Sie hat mir versprochen nichts mehr mit Drogen zu tun zu haben. Sie hat ihr versprechen gehalten.

Ich bin mit ihr in Kontakt geblieben. Nach einigen Wochen rief sie mich verängstigt an. Einer ihrer so genannten Freude hat Versuch ihr einen Schuss zu verpassen und sie zu vergewaltigen. Sie konnte sich befreien und ist weg gerannt. Ich bin natürlich sofort zu ihr gefahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sich nichts von meinem Job. Als ich bei ihr ankam, hatte dieser Bastard sie schon auf den Boden gedrückt. Ich Hab ihn eiskalt erschossen und das war noch zu nett. Ich habe Jakob angerufen und sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Sie ließ keinen an sich ran außer mir. Sie hatte einige Wochen lang Sitzungen aber am Ende des Jahres war sie wieder die alte Sam.

Als sie ihr Studium beendet hatte hat sie mich angerufen. Ich flog in die USA und habe mir ihren Freunden und Familie gefeiert. Sie war 21. Oh Gott war sie schön. Sie hat mich verführt. An diesem Tag haben wir das erste mal mit einander geschlafen.

‚96 haben wir Sam in die Behörde aufgenommen. ‚98 hat sie ihren ersten Bericht abgeben können. Seit dem haben wir nicht mehr mit einander geschlafen.

Ohne uns wäre Sam nie in das Stargate-Programm gekommen." Damit endete Michael seien Vortrag.

Jack schaute ihn an.

Nach einigen Sekunden fragte Jack in tonloser Stimme.

„Warum?"

„Stultitiam patiuntur opes"– (Reichtum erträgt Dummheit.)

„Horaz."

„Ja."

„Wenn es jemand heraus findet wird sie sterben."

„Was zu erwarten ist Jack."

„Bonus vir semper tiro" – (Ein guter Mensch bleibt immer ein Anfänger)

„Martial"

„Wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen Michael?"

„Wie sonst auch? Nichts davon ist passiert."

„So einfach?"

„Willkommen zurück Jack."

„Ich habe dieses leben gehasst."

„Wir alle hassen und lieben dieses Leben Jack. Deswegen verdienen wir unser Geld damit."

Damit stand Michael auf und ging Richtung Tür. Jack folgte ihm nach einem kurzen Moment. Wieder einmal zurück in einem Leben das er hasste aber genauso liebte.

**Kapitel 14**

**Behörde **

**Kantine**

SG-1 wurde von den Sicherheitsoffizieren in die Kantine gebracht. Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten auch Sam und EE-1 auf. EE-1 und Sam sahen SG-1 an einem der Tische sitzen und setzten sich dazu.

„Hi was macht ihr den hier?" fragte Sam als sie sich dazu setzten.

„Die SF haben uns hier her eskortiert. Ich nehme an das Jack ist noch immer im Konferenzraum ist. Eine andere Frage wie geht es Major Cole."

„Sie ist vor kurzem Aufgewacht. Der Doktor wird sie voraussichtlich noch heute entlassen."

Sam brannte eine frage auf der Zunge konnte sie aber nicht stellen. Als Marie das sah fragte sie an stelle von Sam.

„Wisst ihr was Colonel O'Conner bei Boss wollte."

„Nein aber ich nehme an das es irgendetwas hoch geheimes ist." antwortete Daniel.

„Ok. Wie gefällst euch bisher?"

„Es ist unglaublich." sagte Daniel.

„Ich muss Daniel Jackson zustimmen ein sehr beeindruckendes Bauwerk." fügte Teal´c.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten als Jack und Michael in die Kantine kamen.

Die zwei entdeckten SG-1 und EE-1 sofort und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Sam kann ich dich einmal unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte Jack als er am Tisch ankam.

„Hi Jungs wie geht's Cole?" fragte Michael an sein Team gewandt.

Sam nickte und die beiden gingen.

Marie antwortete Michael. „Alex ist aufgewacht. Der Doc wird sie heute noch entlassen, dieses Heilungsgerät bewirkt wahre Wunder."

„Wirklich? Ich geh dann mal und heiße Cole zurück unter den Lebenden." Damit drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Krankenstation.

„Äh was war das?" fragte ein sichtlich verwirrter Daniel.

Ben und Marie zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

**Behörde**

**Gang A16**

„Sam kennst du einen ruhigen Platz hier?" fragte Jack nachdem sie die Kantine verlassen hatten.

Sam sah ihn verwundert an und sagte. „Jack woher soll ich wissen wo es hier einen ruhigen Platz gibt?"

„Sam ich weiß es." war das einzige was Jack darauf antwortete.

Sam sah ihn geschockt an. Fing sich aber sofort wieder und antwortete ihrerseits.

„Komm mit, gehen wir in mein Büro."

**Behörde**

**Krankenstation**

Michael begrüßte Sebastian als er in die Krankenstation kam.

„Ich nehme an sie wollen Teammitglied sehen?" fragte der Doktor mit einem lächeln.

„Jep. Jemand muss sie doch willkommen heißen."

„In der Welt der Lebenden?"

„Genau."

Damit ging Michael zu Alex Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Alex begrüßte ihn mit einem „Sir."

„Hey wieder auf den Beinen."

„Michael."

Michael setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett von Alex und schaute ihr in die Augen während er ihre Hand nahm.

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören Alex du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Mit was?"

„Dich immer anschießen zu lassen."

„Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich es mit Absicht tun."

„Kannst du bitte die Scherze lassen."

„Entschuldigung."

„Alex du weißt ich... ."

„Ich weiß aber wir können nichts tun."

„Leider!"

„Versprich mir bitte eins."

„Was?"

„Pass auf dich auf. Denn noch mal steh ich das nicht durch und wenn du dich anschießen lassen musst dann bitte in die Kugelsichere Weste."

„Verstanden."

„Gut. Wenn dich Doc endlich gehen lässt hab ich eine Überraschung für dich."

„Echt."

„Ja wir haben ein paar Gefangene."

„Und ich darf sie verhören?" fragte Alex mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja du kannst mitmachen."

„Welche Variante?"

„Dein Favorit."

„Oh ich freu mich schon drauf."

**Behörde**

**14.04.2007**

Zwei Tage waren bereits vergangen seit SG-1 und General O'Neill in der Behörde waren. Sam und Jack Sprachen sich aus und einigten sich sehr schnell. Der Rest von SG-1 wurde noch am selben Tag eingeweiht. Zu sagen das es ein Schock war wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Für einen ganzen Tag waren die Gemüter zum zerreißen gespannt. Doch nach einem Machtwort von Jack besserte sich alles wieder.

Alex wurde detailliert über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage informiert. Nach dem Sebastian Alex entlassen hatte ging Alex zu den Gefangenen und wählte einen der Gefangenen aus um ihn zu befragen. Der „Auserwählte" wurde in eine der Befragungsräume der Behörde gebracht. Der Raum selbst war vollkommen abgedunkelt. Der Gefangene wurde gestern in den Raum gesperrt ohne Licht, Essen oder andere Menschen. Heute würde er verhört werden.

**Behörde **

**Beobachtungsraum für Befragungsraum 1**

„Das ist sicher gegen die Menschenrechte oder?"

„Nun ja Daniel um genau zu sein ist er kein Mensch." antwortete Michael

„Kein Mensch?"

„Nun ja die Menschenrechte gelten nur für Menschen von der Erde. In keinem der Artikel steht das Menschen von anderen Planeten die gleichen Rechte haben wie wir."

„Trotzdem."

„Außerdem wurde er in einem geheimen Krieg gefangen genommen. Das heißt er hat überhaupt keine Rechte und er sollte sich glücklich Schätzen das wir ihn nicht danach umbringen."

„Was?"

„Er hat recht Daniel. Das sind die inoffiziellen Regeln eines geheimen Krieges. Keine Zeugen, keine Beweise, nichts was auf einen Zwischenfall hindeuten könnte. Man führt ihn und danach ist alles vergessen. Jede Nation auf der Erde kennt diese Spielregeln. Auch wenn sie alle sagen es gibt so etwas nicht." mischte sich Jack in die Diskussion ein.

„Also ist das ein geheimer Krieg?"

„Ja kein Mensch weiß davon. Also ich würde sagen ja."

„Oh ich sollte langsam. Cole kommen sie." Damit gingen Michael und Alex.

**Behörde**

**Befragungsraum 1**

Seit wann er in diesem Raum war wusste er nicht. Aber es musste mindestens schon ein Tag gewesen sein. Diese Brünette Frau hatte ihn ausgewählt. Sie wurden ihr vor geführt. Sie lief einmal die reihe der Gefangenen entlang musterte sie und wählte dann ihn aus. Bei Osiris was hatte er getan um so etwas zu verdienen. Wieder einmal hörte er seinen Magen knurren. Während er und sein Kollegen in den Zellen waren hatten sie immer zu essen und zu trinken aber in diesem Raum nichts nicht einmal Licht. Er wusste nicht was diese Leute vor hatten aber langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Cole sind sie bereit."

„Ja Sir."

„Los geht's."

[Mit einem mal wurde die Tür des Befragungsraums geöffnet. Alex und Michael gingen in den Raum. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen über dem Tisch befand sich einen Lampe die den Tisch so ausleuchtete das man die Gesichter der Agenten nicht sehen konnte.. Michael setzte sich in einen der Stühle. Alex ging auf den Gefangenen zu. Zerrte ihn hoch und führte ihn zum Stuhl und setzte ihn auf den Stuhl. Danach stellte sie sich hinter Michael.

„Hallo ich bin Colonel O'Conner und hinter mir steht Major Cole. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an sie." sagte Michael in einem neutralen Ton.

Alex lief im Kreis um den Tisch und sagte dabei. „Sehen sie ihn sich an Sir. Dieser Man soll einen Todesgleiter geflogen haben."

„So steht es hier Cole."

Alex stoppte neben dem Gefangenen und kniete sich neben ihm hin. „Du hast als einen Todesgleiter geflogen hm."Alex legte eine ihrer Hände auf seine linken Oberschenkel. „Warst du gut?" sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton.

„Also meine erste Frage ist, wer hat sie geschickt?" sagte Michael.

„Ja genau sag ihm für wen du arbeitest."

„Ok nächste Frage, wo liegen die Basen der Lucian Alliance." sagte Michael. Der Gefangene bleib wieder stumm.

„Oh oh du solltest ihm lieber sagen was er wissen will. Du bist süß weist du das. Hast du eine Frau vielleicht sogar Kinder?" Der Gefangene zuckte leicht zusammen bei der Erwähnung von Frau und Kindern. „Ah du hast also eine Frau und sogar Kinder ist das nicht schön. Du willst sie doch sicher wieder sehen oder?" Das brachte ein kleines nickte aus dem Gefangenen.

„Dann eben eine andere Frage, wer sind die führenden Köpfe der Alliance. sagte Michael. Der Gefangene schwieg weiter.

„Langsam aber sicher solltest du etwas sagen süßer sonst wir er sauer und dann kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Michael faltete seine Hände und sprach in ruhigem Ton.

„Wir können das hier sehr angenehm für sie machen oder nicht. Wir können ihre Frau und Kinder auf die Erde holen. Sie könnten in Sicherheit leben.

Alex stand auf und flüsterte dem Gefangenen in Ohr.

„Du solltest annehmen. Das ist die beste Lösung wenn nicht stell dir schon mal die Hölle vor." Damit stand sie auf und trat denn Stuhl um auf dem der Gefangene saß.

„Komm schon sag ihm was er wissen will. Er ist viel schlimmer als ich. Sag uns was wir wissen wollen oder die netten Zeiten enden hier!"

Damit zog Alex ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche und ging auf denn Gefangenen zu.

Michael der immer noch seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß kommentierte dies mit.

„Oh jetzt ist sie Sauer. Du solltest mir wirklich sagen was ich wissen will. Noch kann ich sie stoppen aber du solltest JETZT reden."

„Ein Messer ist so eine schöne Sache weißt du das? Man kann alles mögliche damit schneiden. Finger, Zehen und andere wichtige Organe jedenfalls für den Mann." sagte Alex während sie sich über den Gefangenen kniete.

Der Gefangene schaute sie geschockt an und versuchte weg zu rutschen. Alex hielt ihn aber fest.

„Ein letztes mal. REDE."

Plötzlich brach der Gefangene in einen Redeschwall aus.

„Bitte hört auf ich sage euch alles was ihr wissen wollt bloß tut mir nichts."

**Kapitel 15**

**Turkmenistan **

**In 40 Kilometern Höhe**

**Antonow An-225 Transporter **

Das Flugzeug war schon seit 14 Stunden in der Luft und Transportierte eine Ladung des so genannten X-35 Sprengstoffs. X-35 war eine Mischung aus Plutonium, Uran und Naquadah die zusammen gemixt einen sehr starken Sprengstoff ergeben. Es hatte ein Explosionskraft von 25 Megatonnen je Tonne und das Flugzeug selbst hatte eine Maximale interne Zuladung von 250 Tonnen. Kurz gesagt keiner wollte wirklich damit fliegen.

Die Antonow befand sich in Richtung Peking. Die Crew des Flugzeugs war schon seit mehr als 14 Stunden unterwegs.

Keiner von ihnen wusste das sich ihnen gerade vier MIG's näherten. Ebenfalls bemerkten sie nicht die vier Raketen die drei Minuten später gestartet wurden.

Die Maschine erreichte niemals den Internationalen Flughafen in Peking. Sie verschwand.

**Behörde **

**MiKIZ**

**14.04.07 **

**19:45**

Die Verhöre waren erfolgreich gewesen. Man kannte nun die Drahtzieher hinter dem Angriff auf die Erde sowie wichtige Basen der Lucian Alliance. In den letzten sechs Stunden waren sieben SG-Teams, mit Unterstützung von EE-Teams, auf die Jagd gegangen. Diese sieben SG-Teams waren außerdem die ersten Teams die, nun Kampfanzüge der Behörde trugen. Diese wurden Vorgestern an das SGC geliefert. General O'Neill wurde wieder in die USA zurück beordert. SG-1 und EE-1 waren in den letzten Stunden nicht auseinander zu bekommen. Was gut war soweit es Boss betraf denn die zwei Teams müssten in Zukunft zusammenarbeiten. Er hoffte nur das nichts schief gehen würde.

Was Boss allerdings gerade am meisten Sorgen machte war ein Flugzeug. Genauer genommen die Ladung. Deshalb hatte er EE-1 und SG-1 in den Konferenzraum gerufen. Ebenso den britischen General Sir Arthur Mackonely, den italienischen General Berto Startione und General O'Neill in einer Videokonferenz.

Von hinten trat jemand an ihn heran. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Claire hinter ihm stehen.

„Sir. EE-1 und SG-1 sind im Konferenzraum und die Generäle sind auch bereit."

„Danke Claire." Damit ging er in Richtung der Treppe und somit in Richtung des Konferenzraums.

**Konferenzraum **

Die Gespräche der Anwesenden stoppten als Boss in den Raum kam.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begrüßte die Anwesenden kurz danach fing er sofort an.

„Wir haben ein Riesen Problem."

„Das hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht Boss." sagte General Startione

„Vor zwölf Stunden gelang es einem Iranischen Waffenhändler in den Besitz von X-35 zu kommen."

EE-1 und die zwei europäischen Generäle schauten Boss geschockt an.

SG-1 und Jack fühlten sich etwas ausgelassen deshalb fragte Jack.

„Wie schlimm kann es werden?"

„Wolltet ihr nicht schon immer den Iran aus dem Verkehr ziehen." antwortete Michael.

„Las die Scherze."

„Seh ich so aus als würde ich Scherzen."

„Was ist X-35?" fragte Daniel bevor Jack antworten konnte.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Alex und Sam. Als sie die ersten Blicke sahen senkten beide ihre Köpfe und fingen an unschuldig zu Pfeifen und schauten ihre Fingernägel sehr interessiert an.

Als aber die Blicke aber nicht aufhörten hob Alex vorsichtig ihren Kopf und begann zu reden.

„Ahm... also das ist so X-35 ist... eigentlich kann das Sam viel besser erklären als ich ." Dabei schaute sie Sam an. SG-1 und Jack schauten Sam nun erwartungsvoll an.

„Danke Alex!" sagte Sam in leicht säuerlichem Ton. „X-35 ist eine Kombination aus Uran, Plutonium und Naquadah. Eine Tonne hat etwa die Explosionskraft von 25 Megatonnen. Und in dem Flugzeug, es war sicherlich eine Antonow, waren gut 250 Tonnen davon. Das heißt das Flugzeug hat Sprengstoff mit einer Explosionskraft von 61/2 Gigatonnen, die jetzt in Iranischer Hand sind."

Jack und SG-1 schauten Sam nun mit offenen Mündern an.

„Gut da das ja jetzt geklärt können wir fortfahren." sagte Boss.

Boss fuhr augenblicklich fort. „Die Deadalus, Englands Pride, Berlin, Taku und die Orolev sind die einzigen Schiffe im Orbit, da die anderen Schiffe Übungen mit der Odyssee abhalten. Ein Militärschlag gegen den Iran wäre fatal da die Iraner X-35 einsetzen könnten. Deshalb brauchen wir eine verdeckte Operation. EE-1 und SG-1 werden Teil der Operation sein. Sie werden einen HALO ausführen und dann zum Ziel vorrücken. Die Briten und Italiener werden notfalls für Deckung und Ablenkung sorgen. Wir werden außerdem die Hilfe der Deadalus benötigen um das Material dann aus dem Ziel zu transportieren."

„Wie sollen wir in den Iran kommen?" fragte Michael.

„Pieré." antwortete Boss.

„Na das kann je lustig werden."

„So schlimm ist er auch nicht."

„Wir haben ja keine andere Wahl."

„Wer ist Pieré?" fragte Daniel.

Sam antwortete ihm. „Warte es nur ab Daniel."

„Wo ist er zur Zeit." fragte Alex.

„Monaco." antwortete Boss.

"Schon wieder?" sagte Ben.

„EE-1 und SG-1 machen sie sich fertig die Deadalus wir sie in einer Stunde nach Monaco beamen." Sagte Boss an General O'Neill gewandt sagte er. „Das geht doch in Ordnung oder?"

„Natürlich, ich sage Colonel Caldwell bescheint."

Vorbereitungsraum

„Hoffentlich haben wir was in eurer Größe?" sagte Michael als er die Tür des Vorbereitungsraums öffnete und hinein ging."

„Michael wo habt ihr die Abendkleidung hin?" fragte Sam als sie einen der Schränke öffnete aber die gesuchten Sachen nicht fand.

„Hier bei mir." antwortete Michael.

Dann begann Michael die Kleidungen zu verteilen. Daniel, Mitchell, Ben und Teal'c gab er jeweils ein weißes Hemd, ein schwarzes Jackett und eine schwarze Hose plus schwarze Schuhe. Für Alex, Sam und Marie gab es ein rotes, blaues und ein schwarzes Kleid.

**Hangar **

„Ihr wisst schon das die Sachen die wir an haben mehr kosten als ich im Jahr verdiene." sagte Daniel.

„Daniel das hat auch seine Gründe. Erstens die Leute mit denen wir zu tun haben sind Millionäre oder Milliardäre. Zweitens wir könnten jeden Tag sterben, wir haben nicht den Luxus eines Sarkophag's oder das Glück irgendwie wieder aufzustehen, deshalb gönnen wir uns diesen Luxus. Außerdem verdienen wir hundert, in Sams falle dreihundert Tausend Euro im Jahr. Jack ist da ein gutes Beispiel er hat teure Kleidung ein teures Haus und so weiter aber alles nur will er das Leben genießt weil jeder Tag sein letzter sein könnte ." sagte Michael.

Eine Soldat kam auf Michael zu und sagte.

„Sir die Deadalus ist bereit zum beamen."

„Gut, also los geht's."

Damit verschwand EE-1 und SG-1 in einem hellen Licht.

**Kapitel 16**

**Monaco**

**Operationsbasis der Behörde**

EE-1 und SG-1 tauchten mit dem charakteristischen hellen weißen Licht des Asgardtransporters in der Basis der Behörde auf.

Einer der Offiziere kam auf Michael zu salutierte und informierte ihn über die Lage.

„Sir, Pieré ist im La Vouge er hat einen Gast. Es ist ein Bote von Osama al Dabei. Wir haben die Wanzen aktiviert, wollen sie hören was er gesagt hat?"

„Ja natürlich."

Der Offizier drehte sich um und führte das Team zu einem Computer. Er rief die Audiodatei des Gesprächs auf und spielte es ab.

„Was wollen sie?" hörte man jemanden mit starkem französischen Akzent auf Englisch fragen.

„Ich möchte vorschlagen einen Geschäft." Hörte man als Antwort in brüchigem Englisch.

„Und das wäre?"

„Mein Boss hat etwas besitzt."

„Sagen sie jetzt was es ist oder muss ich ihnen erst ins Knie schießen lassen."

„Nein, nein ich sagen. Mein Boss will verkaufen. Gibt Party für Käufer auf drei Tage. Soll sagen ob sie kommen."

„Was für ein Angebot?"

„Sprengstoff großer Sprengstoff. Von Europäer besorgt.

„Nun gut sagen sie ihrem Boss ich werde kommen. Wann und Wo?

„Schon auf zwei Tage in Haus von Boss in Iran."

„Geben sie mir die Adresse und ich werde kommen."

Damit endete die Aufzeichnung.

„Der Iraner ist immer noch da?" fragte Sam.

„Ja Ma'am. Pieré hat ihm zum essen eingeladen. Wahrscheinlich um mehr über al Dabei zu erfahren. Er hat noch nicht mit ihm Gehandelt."

„Major nehmen sie ein paar Leute und warten sie vor dem Restaurant bis der Iraner raus kommt dann folge sie ihm." sagte Michael.

„Wir gehen jetzt essen." Damit ging er. Die anderen folgten ihm nicht sofort deswegen drehte er sich um und sagte. „Kommt ihr."

**Monaco **

**La Vouge**

Vor dem Restaurant fuhren zwei Schwarze Mercedes vor. In den zwei Wagen waren EE-1 und SG-1. Als die Wagen vor dem Eingang des Restaurants anhielten kamen zwei Angestellte des Ladens und öffneten die Türen der Wagen. SG1 und EE-1 steigen aus den Fahrzeugen aus und gingen in das Restaurant.

Das Restaurant war eines der älteren Läden in Monaco und hatte schon sieben verschiedene Besitzer überlebt. Der derzeitige Besitzer der Lokals schaffte es das La Vouge zu einem der best Besuchten Restaurants der Stadt zu machen. Es war schon für die nächsten sieben Monate ausgebucht. Michael führte die Gruppe in das Restaurant, vorbei an den Kellnern direkt zu den Privatzimmern des Restaurants. Michael ging zielstrebig auf eine der Türen zu. Als Michael die Türe öffnen wollte schob sich ein Bodyguard zwischen ihm und die Tür. Michael schaute den Bodyguard an. Dieser sagte.

„Das sind Privaträume! Verpiss dich."

Michael antwortete daraufhin gelassen. „Ich habe Pieré vom Wagen aus angerufen. Er erwartet uns."

„Natürlich und ich bin der König von England."

„Eure Majestät."

Der Bodyguard schaute Michael verärgert an. Er holte mit seiner Faust aus und wollte Michael schlagen. Doch Michael blockte den Schlag mit dem Linken Arm ab. Im selben Moment schlug er mit seiner rechten Faust in den Magen des Bodyguards. Dieser krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Michael hob sein Knie und schlug dem Mann mit dem Knie ins Gesicht worauf er bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Michael zog danach seine Waffe und deutete den anderen an es ihm gleich zu tun. Er öffnete die Tür und ging mit gezogener Waffe hinein. Die Anderen folgten ihm augenblicklich.

Die Bodyguards ihm Raum zogen sofort ihre Waffen als sie Michael mit der Waffe sahen. Alle zielten auf O'Conner aber als der Rest vom Team ihn den Raum kam zielten sie ebenfalls auf die anderen.

Am Tisch des Raums saß seelenruhig ein Mann Mitte vierzig als er jedoch Michael erkannte begann er als erstes auf französische zu Fluchen und dann auf Englisch.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE FÄLLT EUCH EIN?"

Michael antwortete, trotz der Waffen die auf ihn und sein Team gerichtet waren, vollkommen ruhig.

„Dein Bodyguard hätte uns nur rein lassen sollen, dann wäre das hier nicht nötig gewesen."

„Ich wollte in ruhe essen!"

„Ist dir unsere Anwesenheit unangenehm?"

„JA, denn jedes mal wenn ihr etwas wollt fliegt etwas in die Luft."

„Ja ja ja. Kannst du deinen Gorillas sagen sie sollen die Waffen runter tun oder müssen wir erst aufeinander schießen."

Pieré überlegte einige Sekunden lang ob er sie nicht einfach, weil sie ihn beim essen gestört hatten, erschießen lassen sollte. Entschied sich aber um da er keine Lust hatte noch am selben Abend zu sterben befahl er seinen Leuten die Waffen zu senken. Danach winkte er das Team an den Tisch.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Warum nimmst du an das wir was von dir wollen?"

„Ihr kommt nur zu mir wenn ihr etwas wollt."

„Stimmt, wir haben von deinem Gespräch mit dem Iraner gehört."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder denn ich hab die Wanzen aktiviert."

„Danke."

„Bitte also was wollt ihr?"

„Das... „Produkt" das al Dabei verkaufen will gehört uns."

„Wirklich und ich dacht ihr seit nur wegen dem Essen gekommen." antwortete Pieré Michael voller Sarkasmus.

Michael beachtete Pierés antwort nicht und fuhr unbekümmert fort. „Wir müssen in den Iran."

„Und wie soll ich euch dabei helfen?"

„Ganz einfach wir werden als deine Leute gehen."

„Meine Leute?"

„Was ist wenn jemand heraus findet das ich euch helfe?"

„Du wirst morgen von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer angefahren und kannst deswegen nicht zur Party kommen. Leider wird das Gebäude in dem die Party stattfindet explodieren."

„Das gefällt mir."

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

„Na gut ich werde euch helfen."

**Flughafen von Monaco **

**Zwei Tage später**

„Mister O'Conner wir sind bereit zum starten."

Michael nickte als antwort und der Pilot verschwand wieder im Cockpit.

Pieré stellte dem Team die Ausrüstung. SG-1, minus Sam, waren alle sichtlich geschockt als sie eines der Waffenlager von Pieré sahen. Aber besonders geschockt war Mitchell als er vier Abrams A1 Panzer in der Halle entdeckte. Was ihn aber noch mehr geschockt hatte war die Antwort von Michael als er versuchte ihn etwas über die Panzer zu fragen. Michaels antwort war. „Nein, diesmal brachen wir die Panzer nicht. Ist ja kein Nordkoreanisches Waffenlager."

Andrerseits fühlte sich Mitchell und der Rest von SG-1 sehr sicher. Denn es ist ja nicht üblich unentdeckt vier amerikanische Panzer um die halbe Welt zu fliegen und dann ein Nordkoreanisches Waffenlager zu zerstören ohne das NSA oder CIA etwas davon mitbekommen. SG-1 war von den Fähigkeiten der Behörde mehr als nur beeindruckt.

„Ok so läuft es ab."

**Iran**

Teheran

Die lange Wagenkolonne fuhr durch die Straßen von Teheran. Die Insassen wussten, bis auf den Fahrer, nicht wohin es ging. Obwohl die Kolonne schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs war gab es kein Anzeichen für einen Halt.

„Wiest ihr wie lange es noch dauert?" fragte Daniel.

„Tut mir leid Daniel ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Michael.

„Wartet, ich frag einmal den Fahrer." sagte Sam. Damit drehte sie sich um und Klopfte auf die Verbindungsscheibe in der Limousine.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick senkte sich die Scheibe und der Beifahrer drehte sich um. Sam fragte den Beifahrer wie lange es noch dauern würde. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute in die verblüfften Augen von Daniel Jackson.

„Sam du kannst Faarsi?" fragte Daniel verblüfft.

„Ja man muss mindestens vier verschiedene Sprachen sprechen um in der Behörde auf genommen zu werden. Auch wenn ich nur vier richtig kann und noch ein paar ein bisschen."

„Was für sprachen kannst du?"

„Englisch, Französisch, Russisch, Mandarin und Deutsch sind Grundvorrausetzungen bei der Behörde dazu kommt Faarsi und noch ein Latein, Spanisch und Arabisch."

Nach einer kurzen Zeit schaute er die Mitglieder von EE-1 an. Diese hatten aber kein Mitleid mit ihm und begannen ihrerseits mit einem grinsen ihre Aufzählungen.

„Ich kann Französisch, Russisch, Mandarin, Deutsch, Latein und Arabisch, Faarsi und Koreanisch ." zählte Michael in Russisch auf

„Ich beherrsche Englisch, Russisch, Mandarin, Deutsch, Latein, Spanisch und drei Goa'ulddialekte." de Sulje zählte die Sprachen in Spanisch auf.

„Französisch, Russisch, Mandarin, Englisch, Latein, Spanisch und Italienisch." zählte Ben in Mandarin auf.

„ Und bei mir sind es nur Französisch, Russisch, Mandarin, Deutsch, Italienisch und Latein." zählte Alex in Französisch auf.

Mitchell und Daniel sahen das EE-1 Team vollkommen verblüfft an.

Vala dagegen schaute nur gelangweilt.

Und Teal'c hob nur eine Augebraue.

„Daniel geht es dir gut?" fragte Sam besorgt nachdem sich Daniel nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Regung zeigte.

„Ah... Ja mir geht's gut. Es war schon schlimm genug zu erfahren das Jack vier Sprachen spricht aber das... ." Daniel brach mitten im Satz ab und sagte für die Rest der Fahrt kein Wort mehr. Keiner von EE-1 oder Sam sagten ihm das Jack mehr als vier Sprachen sprach, Geistig hätte er so etwas niemals ausgehalten besonders in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht.

**Stadtgrenze von Teheran**

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

Al Dabei stand auf dem Frontbalkon seines Anwesen und beobachtete die Gäste die jetzt im Minuten Takt eintrafen. Neben ihm stand seine Leibwächterin und rechte Hand Emma. Obwohl er in einem Islamischen Land lebte und selbst ein gläubiger Mann war hatte er nie den Sinn darin verstanden Frauen zu verschleiern. Er glaubte auch nicht das er Emma dazu zwingen könnte ihr Gesicht zu verdecken. (Sie würde ich sicherlich vorher umbringen.) Er war womöglich einer der wenigen Iranern die Frauen als gleichberechtigte sah. Aber er ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, denn in einer von Männern dominierten Welt waren die Frauen am Mächtigsten. Eine Frau konnte einen Regierungschef verführen und in ruinieren. Allein durch ihre Schönheit wenn noch ein schlauer Kopf dazu kommt ist jeder Mann verloren egal wie mächtig oder reich. Emma war dafür ein perfektes Beispiel. Durch ihr Aussehen allein könnte sie jeden Mann auf der Welt haben verheiratet oder nicht , dazu kam aber noch ein IQ der seinem bei weitem überstieg und er hatte schon einen IQ von 106.

„Was hältst du von diesen Leuten Emma?"

„Sie alle wollen diesen Sprengstoff. Sie sollten aufpassen Sir wenn es unter ihnen einen schlechten Verlierer gibt könnte dieser Probleme verursachen."

„Aber dafür hab ich ja dich, nicht wahr."

„Natürlich Sir."

„Ah wie ich sehe kommt gerade die letzte Limousine. Ich werde mich jetzt fertig machen. Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Sie kennen die Antwort darauf ja schon Sir, warum Fragen sie trotzdem jedes Mal."

„Ein alter Mann kann doch noch Hoffen? Außerdem bist du zu schön um nicht jedes Mal wieder zu fragen."

„Jawohl Sir."

Damit ging al Dabei und ließ Emma zurück. Als al Dabei gegangen war ging sie wieder an die Brüstung um die Letzten Gäste zu beobachten. Sie beobachtete wie die Limousine die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr. Die Limousine legte die Kurze strecke zum Eingang in kurzer Zeit zurück und hielt dann an. Die Angestellten von al Dabei öffneten die Türen des Wagens auf beiden Seiten. Als erstes traten zwei Männer aus dem Wagen ein großer muskulöser Farbiger und ein etwas weniger muskulöser Weißer Mann _– sicherlich Bodyguards_. Nach den Zweien stiegen wieder zwei Männer aus dem Wagen. Diese waren ebenfalls muskulös wie der Weiße Mann _– noch mal Bodyguards der hält sich für sehr wichtig_. Drei der Männer begannen sofort die Umbebung zu sondieren. Der Vierte dagegen half einer Frau aus dem Wagen danach kam noch zwei Frauen. Dann stieg der Letzte Mann aus dem Auto und Emma stockte der Atem.

**Kapitel 17**

**Iran **

**Stadtgrenze von Teheran**

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

Osama al Dabei war auf dem Weg seine Gäste zu begrüßen. Er selbst war kein richtiger Waffenhändler denn er hatte ein Ziel im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Waffenhändler der nur für seinen eigenen Reichtum Waffen verkauft. Er hätte jetzt gerne Emma an seiner Seite um ihn zu unterstützen aber sie wollte persönlich den Transport des Sprengstoffs zu Anwesen überwachen.

Da waren sie nun. Stehen mit ihren Anzügen, mit ihren Bodyguards und Helferinnen in der Großen Halle seines Anwesens und warteten darauf das er sie begrüßte.

Oh wie sehr er sie verabscheute. Er holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen im Iran meine Damen und Herren. Ich freue mich das sie alle so zahlreich erscheinen konnten. Die nächsten zwei Tage werden wie folgt ablaufen. Ich werde ihnen als erstes eine Demonstration meiner Ware geben. Dann können sie zwei Stunden überlegen. Danach haben sie die Möglichkeit ihre Gebote abzugeben. Dann wird es Essen geben und danach können sie sich von den Strapazen des heutigen Tages erholen. Morgen um 15:00 Uhr werden wir bekannt geben wer das höchste Gebot abgegeben hat und sie werden noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben Gebote abzugeben. Derjenige der das meiste Geboten hat bekommt die Ware."

Al Dabei schritt langsam die Treppen hinunter um seine Gäste alle persönlich zu begrüßen.

Nach einiger zeit kam er zu Michael.

„Hallo ich bin Osama al Dabei ich möchte sie nochmals in meinem Anwesen begrüßen."

„Hallo ich bin im Auftrag von Pieré hier. Ich bin gespannt was sie da haben."

„Darauf können sie sich verlassen."

Damit ging al Dabei weiter zum nächsten.

Als al Dabei alle Gäste persönlich begrüßt hatte tauchte einer seiner Leute auf und Flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Meine Damen und Herren dürfte ich kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Ich wurde gerade informiert das alles Vorbereitet ist. Leider ist es nur ein Video da eine Demonstration in dem Haus oder in der näheren Umgebung zu gefährlich ist. Wenn sie mir bitte flogen würden."

Damit ging al Dabei voran und führte die Waffenhändler in sein Privatkino. Nachdem alle platz genommen hatten gab er einem seiner Leute ein Zeichen. Die Lichter des Kinos begannen dunkler zu werden, als die Gäste dies bemerkten hörten sie auf miteinander zu reden, bis sie schließlich vollkommen abgeschaltete waren.

Das Video wurde nun abgespielt. Auf der Leinwand konnte man einen kleinen Berg sehen. Immerzu rannten Männer von einem Eingang am Fuße des Berges zu einem LKW und trugen dabei Kisten in den Berg.

Nach einiger Zeit waren alle sieben Kisten im Berg verstaut worden und die Männer begannen sich vom Berg zu entfernen. Plötzlich stoppte das Video.

Al Dabei begann.

„Meine Damen und Herren in den Berg befanden sich nur 400kg von dem Sprengstoff den ich ihnen verkaufen werde. Der Berg selbst wurde extra Aufgeschüttet worden und die Kammer, in dem der Sprengstoff lagerte, war mit zwei Zentimeter dicken Stahlplatten verkleidet." Damit ließ al Dabei das Video weiterlaufen.

Mann konnte einen Mann schreien hören. Dann begann er von Zehn abwärts zu zählen.

Als er bei null angekommen war drückte er auf einen Knopf.

Als erstes passierte nichts.

Dann gab es ein grelles blaues Licht.

Erst drei Sekunden später hörte man den Knall.

Dann flog plötzlich die Kamera durch die Luft. Erst jetzt konnte man sehen wie groß das Testgelände wirklich war. Man konnte sehen wie sich die Druckwellen ausbreitete und alles ihn ihrer Bahn vernichtete. Die Kamera landete mehrere hundert Meter entfernt auf einem Auto. Aus der Entfernung konnte man sehen wie eine Rauchwolke aufstieg.

In den Reihen der Waffenhändler konnte man „Oh mein Gott." „Heilige Scheiße." Und noch einige andere Sätze, deren Erwähnung oder Wiederholung nicht angebracht wäre oder sie ihre Bedeutung durch eine Übersetzung verlieren würden.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte al Dabei zu seinen Gästen.

„Meine Damen und Herren ich bin im Besitz von rund 200 Tonnen von diesem Sprengstoff. Wie sie sicher sehen konnten ist der Sprengstoff sehr wirkungsvoll.

Das Mindestgebot liegt, wie sie sich sicher denken können, bei 20 Millionen Dollar pro Tonne."

Sofort als al Dabei dies gesagt hatte wurde er mit Geboten bombardiert die schon nach wenigen Sekunden nahe an die 50 Millionen Grenze kamen.

Al Dabei hob seine Hände und versuchte die Meute zu beruhigen. Als sich die Waffenhändler wieder beruhigt hatten begann er zu reden.

„Schreiben sie ihre Gebote auf die bereitgestellten Blätter. Danach werde ich ein Kiste herum gehen lassen. In diese werden sie ihre Gebote werfen. Morgen früh werden ich bekannt geben wer am meisten Geboten hat."

Sofort begannen die Waffenhändler ihre Gebote aufzuschreiben. Nachdem die Kiste herum gegangen war wurden die Gäste aus dem Kino in das Esszimmer, eigentlich war es eher ein Saal – Kleinigkeiten. Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann auch schon das Essen. Nachdem die Gäste zu ende Gegessen hatten. Begannen die Gespräche unter den Waffenhändlern. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte das es Waffenhändler waren hätte man auf reiche Geschäftsleute getippt.

Als sich der Abend näher an ein Uhr war als bei zwölf verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden waren alle Gäste verschwunden.

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

**Zimmer im Westflügel des Hauses**

„Also los geht's." damit begann Michael die Koffer des Teams zu öffnen. Aber an statt Kleidung vorzufinden befanden sich in den Koffern Waffen und Ausrüstung.

Die Waffen wurden verteilt. Außerdem waren für jeden eine Brille der Behörde dabei. Der einzige unterschied war das der Minicomputer mit dem die Brillen verbunden waren nun auf Satellitendaten zugreifen konnte und eine Ansicht des Gebäude lieferte.

Als alle fertig ausgerüstet waren vergab Michael die Befehle. „Ok, Daniel Sam und Vala ihr sucht die Ware. T und Mitchell ihr sichert den großen Platz hinter dem Haus. Und wir erledigen die Drecksarbeit."

„Was für Drecksarbeit?" fragte ein besorgter Daniel. _Hoffentlich haben sie nicht das vor was ich denke._

„Wir erledigen die Waffenhändler."

„Während sie schlafen?"

„Nein Daniel, wir wecken sie alle vorher auf und fragen sie ob wir sie erschießen dürfen. Natürlich im Schlaf einfacher geht's gar nicht." antwortete Michael sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß ja das ihr ein Geheimdienst seit und Sachen anders regelt aber das ist vollkommen unmoralisch."

„Daniel gib mir bitte einen triftigen Grund, und sag jetzt bloß nicht in der Bibel steht „Du sollst nicht töten", diese Leute umzubringen. Diese Leute verkaufen Waffen an Diktatoren in Afrika die dann mit diesen Waffen ihre Soldaten UND Kindersoldaten ausstatten. Dazu kommen noch Terroristen, andere Diktatoren, oder Größenwahnsinnige Idioten auf der ganzen Welt oder von wem hast du geglaubt haben die Terroristen die Stingerraketen bekommen die sie dann benutzt haben um den US-Verteidigungsminister mitsamt der Eskorte bestehend auf vier BlackHawk Gunships und seinem Helikopter im Irak von Himmel zu holen. Tot sind sie keine Gefahr mehr. Das ist das selbe mit den Jaffa, Sorry Teal'c "

Jedem Mitglied von SG-1 war dieser Tag sehr bekannt. Obwohl der Besuch des Ministers streng Geheim gehalten wurde gelang es mehreren Terroristen die Helikopter abzufangen und sie abzuschießen. Danach folgten mehrere Stunden lang schwere Gefechte als die Terroristen versuchten den Verteidigungsminister zu töten. Diese Vorfall war der Anlass für einige sehr böse Kommentare über die Amerikanische Überlegenheit. Selbst einige Europäische Regierungsmitglieder konnten sich nicht zurückhalten. Kommentare wie „nun ja es ist ja nicht so das Amerikanische Hubschrauber so leicht vom Himmel zu holen sind ausgenommen natürlich die fünf Helikopter von letzter Woche." oder „ die Helikopter hielten schon mal mehr aus" waren sehr häufig anzutreffen. Weshalb sich das Verhältnis zwischen den USA und einigen Staaten auf der Welt etwas abgekühlt hatte.

„Ich sag nichts mehr." antwortete Daniel niedergeschlagen.

Damit standen alle auf und gingen los.

Sam, Vala und Daniel sowie Mitchell und Teal'c trafen nur auf geringen Widerstand.

EE-1 dagegen arbeitete sich von Zimmer zu Zimmer und ließ hinter sich eine Spur von Toten.

EE-1 bewegte sich langsam auf den Wachraum der Wachen. Doch plötzlich wurden sie von Wachen umzingelt. Die Mitglieder des Teams stellten sich mit dem Rücken zu einander und zielten auf die Wachen.

**Wachraum**

Michael murmelte nur: „Kann denn keine Mission einfach nur nach Plan gehen." An die Wachen gewandt sagte er: „ Ah... Hi Jungs wir sind neu in der Nachbarschaft. Ich glaube nämlich wir haben uns verlaufen denn das ist eindeutig nicht mein Haus in den Alpen könnt ihr uns einfach den Weg nach draußen zeigen."

Südpark des Anwesens

Mitchell und Teal'c gelang es auch ohne große Schwierigkeiten zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen aber kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten wurden sie ebenfalls von Wachen umzingelt.

Mitchell hasst in diesem Moment Murphy.

**Keller des Anwesens**

Sam, Vala und Daniel betraten den Keller des Anwesens. Zu ihrer Überraschung war aber der gesamte Keller vollkommen leer.

Sam betrat den Raum als erste als Daniel und Vala folgten ertönten plötzlich zwei Schüsse. Die beiden vielen getroffen zu Boden.

Sam drehte sich um und sah sich sieben Wachen und einer Frau gegenüber. Sam sagte dazu: „Also bitte acht Wachen das ist doch ein Scherz."

**Wachraum**

„Wir sollten wirklich damit aufhören immer in solche Probleme zu kommen." Sagte Michael zu seinem Team.

Einer der Wache schrie etwas doch das Team ignorierte ihn.

„Sonst wäre das Leben doch langweilig. Sir." sagte Ben.

„Aber im Moment sind wir eindeutig im Nachteil." bemerkte Alex.

„Also bitte in Nordkorea war es schlimmer." sagte Marie.

„Ich wusste wir hätten die Panzer mir nehmen sollen." sagte Michael.

Die Wache schrie immer noch EE-1 an was aber das Team vollkommen kalt ließ.

„Können wir uns jetzt bitte auf die Situation konzentrieren." sagte Alex in leicht genervten Ton.

„Na gut. Jeder hat sein Ziel."

Als antwort bekam er ein Ja. Das Team fasste ihre Waffen fester an außerdem zogen sie den Abzug leicht an.

„Ich hasse das was jetzt kommt. Die schönen Wände." Damit feuerte Michael eine Kugel auf die Wachen auf seiner Seite ab. Seine Teamkollegen taten es ihm gleich. Aber im selben Moment ließen sie sich auf den Boden fallen. Die Wache die in einem Kreis um EE-1 standen Feuerten aus einem Reflex als

EE-1 feuerte dadurch das sich EE-1 aber auf den Boden hat sinken lassen Erschossen sich die Wachen gegenseitig.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei. Einige Wachen standen noch wurden aber schnell von EE-1 Ausgeschaltet.

**Südpark des Anwesens**

Die Wachen die Mitchell und Teal'c umzingelt hatten wurden durch die Schüsse aus dem Haupthaus abgelenkt und gaben Teal'c, da er die meisten Wachen ausschaltete, genügen Zeit die Wachen auszuschalten.

„Hey du hättest mir auch welche übrig lassen können." sagte Mitchell zu Teal'c.

Teal'c hob nur eine Augenbraue. Darauf antwortete Mitchell. „Ist ja gut."

**Keller des Anwesens**

Die Wachen denen Sam gegenüberstand wurden ebenfalls von den Schüssen abgelenkt. Dadurch gelang es Sam zwei der Wachen auszuschalten und in Deckung zu springen. Dabei verlor sie jedoch ihren Rucksack.

Die Wachen hatten sich nach ihrem kurzen Schock wieder erholt und gingen nun ebenfalls in Deckung. Sam schaffte es die Wachen schnell auszuschalten. Als aber nur noch die Frau übrig blieb hatte sie a ihre gesamte Munition verschossen.

Sam ging aus ihrer Deckung ihre Waffe hielt sie in einer Hand und hielt sie von sich Weg. Dabei sagte sie laut. „Ich habe keine Munition mehr."

Die Frau kam nun ebenfalls aus ihrer Deckung und sagte. „Ich hab auch keine mehr."

„Wie wollen wir das jetzt Regeln?" fragte Sam ihre Wiedersacharin.

„Keine Ahnung."

Sam warf ihre Waffe weg und öffnete ihre Weste und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Dabei sagte sie. „Ich sage auf die gute alte Art."

Die beiden Frauen liefen aufeinander zu. Sam war die erste die einen Schlag ansetzte. Ihre Gegnerin konnte ihn aber leicht abblocken. Daraufhin holte sie aus und schlug Sam in den Magen. Sam holte mit ihrem Bein aus und schlug die Beine der Frau weg die darauf zu Boden viel. „Doch nicht so unfähig." Bekam Sam als antwort für ihre Aktion. Sams Gegnerin kam aber schnell wieder auf die Beine gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen Angriff von Sam abzublocken. Dies nutzte Sam aber aus und schlug ins Gesicht ihrer Rivalin.

Die Frau hielt sich ihr Kinn und wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht das aus der geplatzten Lippe quoll. „Jetzt bin ich aber sauer." sagte die Frau und griff Sam hart an. Sam hatte indes Schwierigkeiten die Schläge alle zu Blocken. Ihre Gegnerin war für einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam. Das nutze Sam auf und ging ihrerseits in den Angriff.

Sam landete nach zehn Minuten, unentwegten Kämpfens, einen schweren Treffer. Die Frau landete am Boden. Aber noch bevor Sam reagieren konnte war die Frau auf dem Weg zu einer Pistole die auf dem Boden lag. Sam rannte ihr hinterher und kickte die Pistole aus der Hand der Frau als sie auf Sam zielen wollte. Die Waffe flog durch die Luft schlitterte noch einige Meter auf dem Boden und blieb dann liegen. Sam schlug der Frau noch einmal kräftig ins Gesicht, die Frau viel zurück auf den Boden. Sam ging nun seelenruhig auf die Waffe zu nahm sie auf und ging zurück zu ihre Gegnerin.

Diese lag immer noch K.O. auf dem Boden. Sam zielte auf die Frau und trat mehrmals gegen ihr Bein bis sie aufwachte. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sie ihre Augen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau änderte sich plötzlich. Die Frau schaute Sam vollkommen geschockt an oder etwas hinter ihr. Aber bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte viel sie wieder in Ohnmacht. Sam wollte gerade abdrücken als die einen Lauf an ihrem hinter Kopf spürte und das Klicken des entsicherns einer Waffe. Danach hörte sie eine brüchige Stimme die sie als die von Michael identifizierte.

Michael stand hinter Sam und richtete seine Waffe auf ihren hinter Kopf. Alex stand augenblicklich hinter ihm und zielte auf die restlichen Mitglieder des Teams. Diese waren vollkommen Überrascht hebten aber ebenfalls sofort ihre Waffen und zielten nun auf Michael und Alex.

„Tut mir Leid Sam ich kann das nicht zu lassen. Lass die Waffe fallen."

**Kapitel 18**

Keller des Anwesens 

SG- und EE-1 standen im Keller des Anwesens und richteten ihre Waffen aufeinander, genauer gesagte richteten sie ihre Waffen auf Alex und Michael währenddessen Michael seine Waffen auf Sam richtete.

„Du würdest mich niemals erschießen Michael."

„Du hast recht dafür mag ich dich zu sehr aber in diesem Fall, las die verdammte Waffe fallen oder ich erschieße dich."

„Warum Michael."

„Las die Waffe einfach fallen dann können wir das hier ganz Zivilisiert regeln. Denn mir ist in diesem Moment vollkommen egal ob ich in zwei Tagen tot bin wenn ich dich erschieße."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich weniger, Jack kann sehr... ...harsch sein, in solchen Dingen."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

Da mischte sich Marie in das Gespräch ein. „Sir, was zu Hölle geht hier vor?"

Bevor Michael antworten konnte sagte Alex. „Das geht dich nichts an Marie."

„Ach ja? Michael zielt auf Sam ohne jeden Grund und du zielst auf uns. Ich glaube das geht mich etwas an!"

„Nein sie hat recht Commander." sagte Michael.

„Ach ja und wieso?"

„Es ist etwas privates."

„Was soll das heißen? Versuchen sie jetzt jede Schlampe zu retten?"

Im selben Moment schlug Michael Sam nieder und drehte sich, bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, um und stand plötzlich vor Marie und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf sie.

Dann schrie er Marie in einer Stimme an die er sonst nur für Ba'al, Terroristen oder Trust-Mitglieder benutzt.

„WAG ES JA NIE MEHR SO ÜBER MEINE SCHWESTER ZU REDEN VERSCHTANDEN ODER ICH SCHWÖRE BEI GOTT ICH BRING DICH UM."

Jeder außer Michael, Alex und natürlich die K.O. geschlagene Sam starrten Michael entgeistert an.

Nach einiger Zeit schaffte es Ben einen Satz zu formulieren.

„Sie ist ihre Schwester.?"

Michael stand immer noch vor Marie und richtete seine Waffe auf sie.

„Ja sie ist meine kleine Schwester."

„Seit wann haben sie eine Schwester?"

„Seit dem Tag an dem sie geboren wurde."

„Ich hoffe mal wir bekommen noch eine Erklärung?"

Michael schwieg einen Moment lang und wollte gerade etwas sagen als ein stöhnen die Stille durchbrach.

Alle blicke richteten sich sofort auf die beiden Frauen die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen. Eine der Frauen begann sich zu bewegen. Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte war Michael bei der Frau und umarmte sie fest.

„Oh mein Gott du bist es wirklich. Ich hab dich vermisst Emmy."

„Ebenfalls. Du weißt aber schon das ich noch atmen muss oder?"

Im selben Moment hörte man ein weiteres stöhnen.

„Oh Gott, Daddy ich schwöre ich werde nie mehr..., falscher Text... Michael du hast nicht das getan wonach es sich an fühlt oder?"

Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf Michael.

„Ahm... nun ja... das war so... ... ... ... also ich habe... nichts dergleichen getan."

Aber anstatt Michael anzuschauen, schaute Sam Marie an. Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf als Michael das sagte.

Michael schaute zwischen Marie und Sam hin und her, nach einigen Sekunden realisierte er was kommen würde.

„Oh nein, nicht schon... ."

Michael Satz wurde plötzlich von einem Schuss unterbrochen. Michael stürzte auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

„SAM! Du kannst doch Michael nicht einfach erschießen." entfuhr es Daniel.

Doch anstatt zu antworten nickte Sam nur in die Richtung von Michael.

Plötzlich hörte man ein schmerzvolles stöhnen und eine leidenden Stimme sagen.

„Oh wie ich Intars auf Maximum hasse. War das wirklich nötig Sam?"

„Du hast mich geschlagen."

„Ich kann ja schlecht zulassen das du meine Schwester erschießt oder?"

„Deine Schwester?"

„Ja meine Schwester."

„Aber sie ist doch erst zehn."

„Die Fotos waren 15 Jahre alt."

„Oh."

„Ja Oh."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Natürlich!"

Damit stand Michael auf. Ben und Mitchell halfen währenddessen Emma und Sam aufzustehen.

„Also wie geht es weiter?" fragte Ben.

„Wo ist das X-35 Emma?" fragte Michael.

„In einem Lagerhaus im Zentrum von Teheran."

„Ihr habt 250 Tonnen X-35 im Zentrum einer sieben Millionen Stadt versteckt?"

„Ja. So schlimm kann es doch nicht werden oder?"

„Eine Tonne hat die Sprengkraft von 25 Megatonnen. Ich bin mir sicher den Rest kannst du dir ausrechnen."

„250 mal 25 Megatonnen... !"

„Ich sehe du hast richtig gerechnet."

Plötzlich wurde das Haus von einer Explosion erschüttert.

„Was zu Hölle war das?"

„EE-1, EE-1 hier ist die Taku. Wir haben große Truppenbewegungen in ihrem Gebiet. Infanterie mit gepanzerter Unterstützung. Sieht nach großen und kleinen Ivans aus." Wiederhole Iranische Armee ist auf das Gelände vorgerückt. Mit großen Iwans. Äußerste Vorsicht. Over."

EE-1 schüttelte gemeinsam nur den Kopf und alle sagte dann Gleichzeitig.

„Wir hätten die Panzer nehmen sollen."

„Nicht schon wieder."

„Wieder eine Wette gewonnen."

„Ein mal ein einziges mal."

Das Haus erbebte ein weiteres mal durch eine Explosion.

„Sollten wir uns nicht aus dem Staub machen und was sind große Ivans." fragte Mitchell.

„Russen mit einem 125mm Rohr und ja wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen." antwortete Alex.

„Nein ihr könnt noch nicht gehen." sagte Emma.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Michael.

„Wir müssen al Dabei abholen und hier raus bringen."

„WAS?"

„Vertraut mir er kann uns Helfen."

„Wenn es sein muss."

Ben, Marie und Mitchell waren an der Tür in Stellung gegangen um unliebsame Überraschungen zu vermeiden. Derweil kam eine Nachricht rein.

„Hier Taku, 100+ Truppen auf dem Gelände mit 15+ Panzern. Verlassen sie sofort das Gebiet. Truppen beginnen das Gebäude zu betreten. Schalten um auf COM 3. Over."

„Negativ Sky Eye. Noch nicht alle Spieler an Bord. Over." sagte Michael in sein Headset

„Verstanden! Gegenspieler sind jetzt im Gebäude mit äußerster Vorsicht vorrücken. Verlassen sie so schnell es geht das Gelände. Over." kam die Antwort aus dem Headset.

Michael überlegte einige Minuten lang dann sagte er in das Headset.

„Sky Eye erbitte Umschaltung auf Battel Link. Over."

„Bitte Wiederholen. Over."

„Erbitte Umschaltung auf Battel Link. Over."

„Battel Link ist nicht unter diesen Umständen erprobt worden. Over."

„ Wir haben hier gerade einen MFC! (Major Cluster Fuck up - ein militärischer Ausdruck, um generell nicht so gute Situationen zu erklären. Außerdem auch für Luftwaffenoffiziere, wenn sie exerzieren) Also ist mir vollkommen egal ob es getestet worden ist oder nicht! Over."

„Verstanden. Beginnen mit Initialisierung. Download beginnt in 3 Mikes. Over."

**Erdorbit **

PLAN Taku 

Die Taku brachte sich mir den Manöverdüsen in Position. Im selben Moment richteten sich sieben Kameras auf das Ziel aus. Danach begann eine Sensor Abtastung.

PLAN Taku 

**CIC**

General O'Neill stand mit General Startione und General Mackonely im CIC der Taku. Als Michael letzte Nachricht über die Lautsprecher ertönte verdunkelte sich der Raum plötzlich. Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raums wurde leer geräumt und wenige Sekunden später entstand zwischen der Decke und der Oberseite des Tisch ein Hologramm. Das Hologramm teilte sich in acht einzelne Teile vor die sich jeweils ein Offizier setzte. Danach begannen sie auf das Hologramm zu drücken das die jeweils gewählte Option ausführte.

„Colonel Siu Tan." sagte Jack zu dem chinesische Verbindungsoffizier um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Generäle zu richten.

Sie drehte sich sofort und salutierte.

„Sir was kann ich für sie tun."

„Was ist ein Battel Link?"

„Ein Battel Link ist die Behördenvariante ihres Future Combat System. Der einzige Unterschied ist das wir jede zu Verfügung stehende Technologie benutzen und es deshalb besser ist als das Standardmodell das sie entwickelt haben."

„Sie haben ein arbeitendes FCS und es auch noch verbessert?"

„Ja Sir. Die acht Offiziere hinter mir sind mit EE-1 und AG-1 verbunden. Das Team wird von den Operatoren, so bezeichnen wir diese Leute, geleitet."

„Wenigstens haben wir auch Holotechnologie."

Der Colonel antwortete mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja Sir."

Ein Soldat kam auf die Gruppe zu.

„Ma'am, die Systeme sind bereit. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch die Systeme auf die Anzüge kalibrieren, dann kann es los gehen."

„Gut tun sie das."

An Jack gewannt sagte sie.

„Wie es aussieht können uns heute in voller Größe sehen, General."

„Das heißt."

„Wir haben ein UAV entwickelt das einen wieder eintritt in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten überlebt. Der Grundgedanke war Bodentruppen auf einem anderen Planeten mit Satellitenbildern zu unterstützen ohne Satelliten zu platzieren. Deshalb wurde das interplanetarische UAV entwickelt. Es wir auch jetzt zu Einsatz kommen. Dazu kommen noch andere Spielzeuge."

„Ich kann also gespannt sein?"

„Ja Sir, das können sie."

„Sie sollten lieber hoffen das alles funktioniert." sagte General Mackonely.

**Erde, Iran**

**Keller des Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

„Colonel O'Conner jemand verlangt von mir das ich mich umsehe." fragte Teal'c nach dem er den Funkspruch erhalten hatte sich umzusehen.

„Tu es einfach Teal'c." an die anderen gewandt sagte Michael. „Hört auf das was die Operatoren euch sagen. Sie können mehr sehen als ihr."

Alle nickten und schauten sich für einen kurzen Moment im Keller um bis die Operatoren zufrieden waren.

(Anmerkung des Autors: Alle folgenden Funksprüche der Operatoren sind in Klammern. )

(Alle Systeme sind Einsatzbereit. Kalibrierung abgeschlossen.)

„Ok los geht's."

(Verlassen sie den Keller. Vorsicht drei Soldaten am ende der Treppe. Blickrichtung ist von der Treppe weg.)

Das Team bewegte sich langsam durch den Gang der zur Treppen führte.

(Halt! Vier weitere Soldaten kommen zu den dreien. Mögliche Untersuchung des Kellers. Eins, fünf und sieben langsam vorrücken. Rest Deckung geben.

Damit rückten Michael, Mitchell und Teal'c langsam vor während die anderen ihnen Deckung gaben.

(Soldaten halten die Position. Anfangsziele sind in der selben Position. Die vier neuen Soldaten sind links und rechts vom Treppenaufgang positioniert.)

Nach einigen Sekunden kam ein weiterer Funkspruch.

(Angriff auf die Position in 40 Sekunden. Sehr schneller Angriff benötigt.)

Das Team bewegte sich vorsichtig in Position.

(5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Angriff.)

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen die drei Soldaten die vor der Tür standen wurden um geschmissen. Drei Leute des Teams kamen aus der Tür gerannt und konnten die Soldaten ausschalten bevor sie reagieren konnten.

(Zielperson entdeckt, sie befindet sich im Westflügel des Anwesens vierhundert Meter entfernt.)

Das Team setzte sich in Bewegung.

(Keine Soldaten in der Umgebung. Gefahrloses vorrücken gewährleistet.)

**Westflügel**

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

Nach einem Moment kam das Team zu dem Raum in dem Emma al Dabei versteckt hatte.

SG-1 stand rechts von der Tür und EE-1 links.

Nach dem die Operatoren bei null angekommen waren stürmten sie den Raum.

Emma ging zu einer der Vasen im Raum und drehte sie um 90° Grad.

„Das war doch jetzt ein Scherz." sagte Ben als er sah was Emma machte.

Rechts neben der Vase öffnete sich ein Durchgang. Emma ging hinein und kam nach wenigen Minuten wieder heraus.

„Emma was zu Hölle geht hier vor?" fragte al Dabei als er das Team sah.

Michael antwortete anstelle von Emma.

„Hi uns haben sie das X-35 geklaut und wir sein hier um es wieder zu beschaffen aber im Moment haben wir andere Probleme."

(Achtung vier Soldaten von hinten)

EE-1 und SG-1 drehten sich schnell um. Keine fünf Sekunden später liefen vier Soldaten an der Tür vorbei. Im selben Moment als sie das Team sahen flogen ihnen auch schon die Kugeln entgegen.

„Wow das ist wirklich hilfreich." sagte Mitchell.

„Kostet auch." antwortete Marie.

„Auf zu Garage." sagte Michael.

**Garage**

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

Das Team erreichte die Garage wenige Minuten später. Während sie zu Garage gingen trafen sie auf zwei weitere Soldatengruppen die aber dank der Operatoren waren die Gefecht sehr kurz und die Soldaten wurden jedes Mal überrascht. Drei der Soldaten hatten MG´s dabei die das Team mitnahm.

„Ok Sam du fährst den ersten Wagen, Alex du den zweiten. Mitchell Vala und Ben ihr geht in den ersten Wagen. Der Rest in den zweiten." sagte Michael als sie die Garage erreichten.

(Achtung mehrere Soldatengruppen stehen vor der Garage.)

„Alle einsteigen."

Alle stiegen in die zwei Wagen ein. Ben und Marie zerstörten einen Teil der Vorderscheibe während Michael die einen Teil der Rückscheibe eintrat.

Alex und Sam ließen die Wagen an.

„Gott sei dank hat der Wagen eine Automatik." sagte Alex als sie den Wagen an ließ.

„Cole bitte keine Wiederholung von Albanien."

„Das war ein Versehen, Sir."

„Was ist in Albanien passiert?" fragte Vala.

„Glaub mir das willst du nicht wissen."

„Ok jetzt geht es los."

Damit traten beide Frauen auf das Gaspedal und die Wagen beschleunigten.

In selben Moment jedoch kam ein Funkspruch rein."

(Nicht losfahren! Wiederhole nicht losfahren! Zwei Panzer sind gerade vor die Garage gefahren)

Alle Mitglieder von EE-1 dachten das selbe.

„Nicht schon wieder Marokko."

Im selben Moment durchbrachen die Wagen das Garagentor.

**Kapitel 19**

**Iran**

**Anwesen von Osama al Dabei**

Zwei ehemalige russische T-72 standen vor der Garage. Einer stand links und einer rechts der Garage. Ein gravierender Fehler bei der Umstellung eines Hauses. Die Lücke die dadurch entstand sollte es zwei Autos ermöglichen durch zu fahren.

Die beiden Autos durchbrachen das Garagentor. Die Soldaten die vor dem Garagentor standen wurden überrascht einige schafften es sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Panzer eröffneten im selben Moment mit dem 7.62 mm PKT Maschinengewehr das Feuer. Dadurch das die Türme aber noch nicht ganz auf die Garage gerichtet waren konnte keiner der Bordschützen direkt auf die Wagen zielen.

Beide Autos schafften es durch die Lücke zu fahren. Als die Wagen an den Panzern vorbei waren trafen sie auf mehrere Soldaten. Michael und Mitchell begannen beide mit den mitgenommenen MGs zu feuern.

Einer der Panzer hatte in der Zwischenzeit seien Turm gedreht und zielte nun auf den Wagen in dem Michael saß.

„Oh nein! Alex nach rechts der Panzer schießt... ." Maries Satz wurde durch eine Explosion zwei Meter vom Auto entfernt unterbrochen.

„Was?" fragte Alex.

„Nichts! Fahr!" schrie Michael.

(RPG! RPG neben dem Brunnen)

„Wir nehmen rechts ihr links." sagte Michael in sein Funkgerät.

Beide Autos fuhren in voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Brunnen zu. Fünf Meter vor dem Brunnen zogen die Autos scharf nach rechts beziehungsweise nach links. Dabei feuerten Michael Mitchell ihre MGs und konnten den Panzerfaustschützen ausschalten. Aber nicht bevor er seine Raketen abfeuerten konnte. Die Raketen verfehlte allerdings beide Autos und traf stattdessen einen Panzer.

Zwei Minuten später und mehrereFasttrefferspäter gelangten beide Autos auf den Hauptweg der vom Anwesen führte.

Mit quietschenden Reifen schafften es beide vom Gelände zu kommen. Aber dicht hinter ihnen waren mehrere gepanzerte Fahrzeuge der Iranischen Armee und dahinter waren die Panzer.

**Iran**

**Hauptstraße Richtung Teheran**

**30km vom Ziel entfernt**

Michael schüttelte sich im Sitz einen Moment lang dann drehte er sich um und sagte.

„Ah... es gibt nichts schöneres als einen Adrenalinrausch oder?"

Ein geschockter al Dabei sagte:

„Sie... sie... sie sind Wahnsinnig!"

„Gott sei dank! Sonst hätte das niemals funktioniert." Michael holte einmal tief Luft und sprach dann weiter. „Also wo ist der Sprengstoff genau?"

„Im Regierungsbezirk."

Michael schaute den Mann leidend an und sagte schmerzerfüllt.

„Bitte sagen sie nicht das, dass ist ihr ernst ist. Nicht der am besten gesicherte Bereich im Iran. "

„Doch. Das ist der beste Ort die Ware zu verstecken."

„Warum müssen die Bösewichte auf einmal schlau werden. Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal das uns das passiert."

Michael schüttelte seien Kopf und sprach dann in sein Headset.

„Sky Eye habt ihr das mitbekommen? Over."

„Haben verstanden. Beginnen mit der Routenberechnung. UAV eins ist jetzt im Einsatz. Drohnen sind unterwegs. Over."

„Heute geben wir an oder? Over."

**Erdorbit**

**PLAN Taku**

**CIC**

Zwei der Hologramme veränderten sich plötzlich. Anstatt die Vitalfunktionen von Alex und Ben anzuzeigen tauchten nun Informationen über jeweils zwei Jägerstaffeln auf.

**Iran**

**Hauptstraße Richtung Teheran**

**25km vom Ziel entfernt**

„Verstanden Alpha. Reservespieler sind jetzt im Spiel und benötigen Hilfe bei der Spielaufnahme. Over."

„Versanden Sky Eye. Wann sind sie auf dem Spielfeld. Over."

„ETA in vier Minuten. Over."

„Versanden Sky... oh verdammt! Cole Panzer von vorne lin... ." Damit brach der Funkkontakt zu Michael ab.

(Achtung mehrere Panzer kommen von vorne.)

Einer der Panzer kam in Feuerreichweite und schoss. Aber durch schlechtes Zielen und ungenaue Systeme verfehlte der Schuss, wenn auch nur knapp.

„Oh verdammt war das knapp."

Eine weitere Explosion zerstörte einen weiteren Teil der Straße.

„Wir müssen hier raus. Cole da vorne fahren wir nach rechts." Damit zeigte er auf eine Abzweigung in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung. Im selben Moment kann die Bestätigung von Ben über Funk.

Wieder explodierten Teile der Straße als die Panzer feuerten aber die Autos nicht trafen.

Alex und Sam versuchten ihr bestes den Explosionen auszuweichen.

Als die beiden Autos die Ausfahrt erreichten und in sie hinein fuhren explodierten mehrere Geschosse der Panzer die in der Nähe einschlugen und die Wagen kräftig durchschüttelten.

Alex und Sam schafften es die Wagen auf der Straße zu halten während immerzu Geschosse der Panzer einschlugen.

Am ende der Straße gelangten beide Wagen in einen Hof der von Gebäuden umgeben war. Die beiden Wagen fuhren hinter das linke Haus das neben der Straße stand. Im selben Moment wurde die Ecke, die zum Hof zeigte, von einer Panzergranate getroffen und Explodierte.

„Da geht's weiter." Sagte Michael und zeigte auf einen Durchgang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hofs.

Die Autos beschleunigten und verschwanden zwischen den Gebäuden. Im selben Moment fuhren die ersten Panzer auf den Hof. Nur fünf Sekunden später explodierte das Gesamte Gebiet als 15 Raketen in das Gebiet einschlugen und alles im Umkreis von 30 Metern um den Einschlagspunkt vernichteten.

Als die Raketen einschlugen drehte sich die Insassen der zwei Autos ruckartig um und konnten mehrere Feuerbälle sehen die sich zu einem Vereinigten.

„Juhu ich lieben es. War das nicht eine super Aktion Boss?" kam es über Funk.

„Gute Idee Ben. Gute Idee."

Die beiden Autos fuhren die Straße entlang ohne das ihnen jemand folgte.

**Teheran**

**Regierungsbezirk**

Das Teams schaffte es ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten nach Teheran zu kommen. Selbst durch die Sicherheitskontrollen an der Straße die zum Regierungsbezirk führte kamen sie ohne Schwierigkeiten durch da das Team die Autos gewechselt hatte.

Nach fünf Minuten fahrt kamen die Autos an ihrem Ziel an.

„Laufen alle Missionen von euch so?" fragte Daniel als er aus dem Wagen ausstieg.

„Im großen und ganzen ja. Aber Hey ihr habt ja auch oft einen guten Missionsverlauf." antwortete Ben.

„Das stimmt auch wieder."

Das Team ging in das Gebäude und schaute sich um.

Plötzlich stoppte Michael mitten im Laufen und entsicherte seien Waffe. Das Team tat es ihm gleich.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Das war alles viel zu einfach." Sagte Michael als er sich in der im Haus umsah.

Im selben Moment Explodierte der vordere teil des Hauses, die riesige Löcher in die Fassade rissen.

„Alles in Deckung." schrie Sam.

Das Team warf sich hinter jede Deckung die sie finden konnten und begannen auf die Iranischen Soldaten zu feuern die durch die Löcher in der Fassade kamen.

„Alle Ok.?" schrie Michael als er auch der Deckung kam und zwei Soldaten erschoss.

„Alles Ok bei mir." kam die Antwort aus sieben verschiedenen Verstecken.

„Daniel, Emma, Vala, al Dabei und Ben ihre sucht den Sprengstoff. Wir geben euch Deckung." sagte Michael in seine Headset.

Von jedem bekam er eine Bestätigung.

„Sky Eye, wir haben hier ein paar Dutzend Probleme und alle sind sie mit AK47 bewaffnet. Over."

„Verstanden aber wir können nicht helfen. Zu viel Kollateralschaden möglich. Außerdem mussten die Reservespieler das Spielfeld verlassen. Gegnerische Reservespieler sind gestartet. Des weiteren haben wir noch andere Probleme und es nähern sich ihnen mehrere hundert Soldaten plus Panzer. Over."

„Verdammt! Sky Eye wollen sie damit andeuten das wir Verkauft worden sind. Over."

„Positive. Spielpläne sind nicht mehr sicher. Schießen sie das Tor und verlassen sie das Gebiet via Thor-Express-Service. Over."

„Verstanden haben sie... ." Michael unterbrach seinen Satz als er sah das sich mehrere iranische Soldaten ihm näherten. Erst jetzt merkte er das nicht mehr gefeuert wurde. Er ging aus der Deckung und feuerte auf die Soldaten. Sofort begann das Feuergefecht von neuem. „Haben sie eine Ahnung wer uns verkauft hat? Over."

„Wir verfolgen eine Spur. Major Jotanar glaubt zu wissen wer uns verkauft hat. Ari Haswari. Er ist zwei Stunden vor der Operation verschwunden. Wir versuchen ihn zu finden. Aber mit unserer Ausbildung... . Over."

„Verstanden. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern. Over."

„Ben seit ihr bereit?" fragte Michael als er wieder auf den Teamkanal schaltete.

„Ja, Boss."

„Ok, los geht's."

Damit stand das Team auf und begann auf die Soldaten zu feuern.

Daniel, Emma, Vala, al Dabei und Ben rannten nach kurzer Zeit zu einer Tür die in den Keller führte.

Die Iranische Armee dagegen begann einen weiteren Angriff.

„Sir wir können die Leute nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin schon bei meiner extra Munition angelangt." sagte Marie als sie zwei Soldaten erwischte und ihr Magazin danach wechselte.

„Ich hab auch nur noch drei Magazine. Michael." rief Mitchell der sich hinter mehreren Kisten verschanzt hatte.

„Wenn ich Ari finde bring ich ihn eigenhändig um." Murmelte Michael vor sich hin.

Mehrere Explosionen erschütterten den Raum. Dann fuhr ein Panzer plötzlich durch die rechte Ecke des Hauses. Der rechte Teil des Hauses stürzte daraufhin ein und begrub mehrere Soldaten und den Panzer.

„Hab ihr nicht gelernt niemals über eine Ecke eines Hauses in ein Haus zu fahren ihr Deppen." schrie Michael den Soldaten zu. Er wollte einen weiteren Satz loslassen wurde aber von mehreren Kugeln gestoppt die in seine Richtung flogen und knapp über ihm einschlugen.

„Boss, wir haben alle Kisten markiert wir sind bereit zum gehen." hörte Michael im selben Moment über sein Headset.

„Verstanden... ." Michael brach plötzlich mitten im Satz ab. Von der Straße her hörte er ein Geräusch. Vorsichtig schaute er aus seiner Deckung. Er konnte direkt in das falsche ende eines Panzerrohrs sehen.

„Oh verdammt! Decku... . „ Michaels Satz wurde durch den Panzer jäh unterbrochen. Zwei Meter von Michael entfernt schlug das Geschoss ein und zerfetzte die Wand hinter ihm.

„Alles sofort in den Keller!"

Damit standen die verbleibenden Teammitglieder auf und rannten in Richtung der Kellertür. Im selben Moment feuerte der Panzer ein weiteres Mal und zerstörte eine weitere Wand des Hauses. Plötzlich ertönten außerhalb des Hauses Explosionen.

**Keller**

**03:46 Ortszeit**

„Hattet ihr Spaß?" fragte Emma als der Rest des Team zu ihnen stieß.

„Ja das ist genau die Art von Spaß die ich ja so liebe." antwortete Michael sarkastisch.

„Boss wir haben alles. Wir sollten hier jetzt wirklich verschwinden." sagte Ben.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen einzuwenden." Er aktivierte sein Headset. „Butterfly Zielkoordinaten auf meine Position."

„Verstanden. ... Haben Ziel anvisiert."

„Butterfly Zielfreigabe Zielfreigabe."

"Geschenke sind in der Luft."

„Gut dann ist das je geklärt." Er aktivierte ein weiteres mal sein Headset. „Daedalus. Beam me up Scotty."

"Beam me up Scotty?"

"Wollte ich schon im… ." Michaels Satz wurde unterbrochen als das Team und die Kisten auf die Daedalus gebeamt wurden.**Daedalus**

**Hoher Erdorbit**

„...mer ein mal sagen." beendete Michael seinen Satz auf der Daedalus. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

„Wau das ging schnell."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Colonel Caldwell kam in den Raum. Alle Mitglieder von EE-1 und Sam und Mitchell salutierten kurz.

„Willkommen an Bord der Daedalus."

„Wissen sie Colonel unsere Schiffe sehen besser aus."

„Ihre Schiffe sind auch grau."

„Ja aber... ach ich weiß auch nicht."

„Wenn es sie interessiert ihre Schiffe sind im Kampf Schiff gegen Schiff gefährlicher als unsere. Aber auch nur wenn sie die Schilde des Ziels vernichtet haben. Wenn nicht sind sie genauso Effektive wie unsere."

„Ich nehme an das hat die Odyssee heraus gefunden?"

„Ja und Colonel Emerson schuldet Kapitän Brandt eine Kiste."

„Sie hat ihn zu einer Wette überredet?"

„Ja."

„Schlechte Idee mit Emilie zu wetten."

„Ja so sieht es aus."

„Colonel wenn sie uns entschuldigen würden. Wir hatten einen harten Abend."

„Natürlich. Es sind Quartiere für sie bereit gestellt. Der Airman wird sie dort hinbringen."

**Daedalus**

**Hangar B**

„Und alles da Ma'am."

Colonel Siu Tan drehte sich um und sah einen Sergeant hinter sich stehen.

„Ja Sergeant." Damit ging sie doch nach einigen Schritten bleib sie plötzlich stehen. Sie drehte sich langsam um und zählte die Kisten noch einmal und dann noch einmal. Dann drehte sie sich schnell um und verließ im Eilschritt den Hangar. Der Sergeant an dem sie vorbei lief konnte sie murmeln hören.

„Ups."

**150.003 Meter tiefer**

Die vier Raketen die, die Englands Pride abfeuerte hatte flogen auf das Zielgebäude zu. Bei einer Höhe von zehn Kilometern stoppte der Raketenantrieb und die Rakete setzte ihren Flug ohne Antrieb fort.

Die vier Raketen durchschlugen das Dach des Hauses und explodierten im Keller des Hauses.

Das allein, schon schlecht für die Soldaten, wurde verschlimmert durch eine einsame geöffnete Kiste hinter einer Wellblechwand in einer dunklen Ecke des Kellers.

Auf der Kiste stand.

Hochexplosiv

X-35

**Kapitel 20** **Daedalus** **Hoher Erdorbit**

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL MICHAEL!"

„Sir, es war ein versehen."

„EIN VERSEHEN, DASS DEN GESAMTEN BEZIRK ZERSTÖRT HAT! WIR KÖNNEN UNS SO ETWAS NICHT LEISTEN!"

„Sir mein Team hat den ganzen Keller durchsucht da waren keine Kisten mehr."

„DANN SAGEN SIE MIR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WARUM GERADE RUND 15.000 MENSCHEN GESTORBEN SIND."

Michael fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar und legte dann die Hände in den Nacken.

„Tut mir Leid Sir, das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Wir müssen ein Kiste vergessen haben."

„EINE KISTE VERGESSEN! MAN VERGISST NICHT EINFACH SO EINE KISTE! Michael tut mir Leid."

„Nein Sir. Ich weiß das ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Aber ich war mir sicher das da keine Kisten mehr waren."

„Nein, nein sie haben recht. Es war ein Fehler. Nach unseren Ergebnissen muss die Kiste nicht ganz voll gewesen sein. Sie hatte eine deutlich kleinere Sprengkraft als wenn es eine volle Kiste gewesen wäre."

„Sir ich verstehe nicht. Wir haben die Kiste die al Dabei aufgemacht hat."

„Was?"

„Ja Sir."

„Die Kiste muss maximal halb leer gewesen sein um die erzeugte Sprengkraft zu erzeugen. Das waren aber immerhin noch vier Tonnen. Gott sei Dank war die Kiste unter der Erde sonst hätte es eine Katastrophe gegeben."

„Das heißt das dort draußen jemand ist der mindestens vier Tonnen X-35 hat."

„Ja wir haben alle unsere Agenten informiert. Meine Kontakte beim Mossad denken auch es war Ari und ich stimme ihnen zu. Aber die Führungsriege glaubt nicht daran. "

„Dachte ich mir schon. Er war immerhin derjenige der uns die Infos über al Dabei geholt hatte. Wenn auch nicht sehr akkurat."

„Nicht Akkurat?"

„Osama al Dabei. Handelt nur mit Waffen um die Iranische Regierung zu stürzen. Er versucht damit Waffen und Geld aufzutreiben."

„Wirklich!"

„Und wir haben gerade die Gesamt iranische Regierung ausgeschaltet. Und das nur mit einer Bombe. Juhu da sieht man mal wieder unser effizientes Arbeiten."

„Michael."

„Tut mir Leid, Sir das war unangebracht."

„Wie geht es ihrem Team."

„Nicht sonderlich gut. Mir geht's ja auch nicht gut. Warum muss es immer uns erwischen Sir?

„Keine Ahnung Michael. Ich verstehe wenn sie Urlaub möchten."

„Nein Sir wir haben noch viel zu tun. Besonders jetzt da Ari das X-35 hat."

„Der Mossad wird versuchen Ari zu finden und ihn zu Beschützen."

„Dann gibt es Krieg."

„Deswegen will ich das sie sich darum kümmern. Stellen sie ihr Team zusammen und finden sie Ari und zeigen sie ihm wie wir mit Verrätern umgehen."

„Ich nehme an das ich vollkommen Gewalt habe? Ja, gut! Mein Team will ich aber nicht dabei haben."

„Verstanden. Ich werde alles nötige in die Wege leiten."

„Sir ich werde ihn finden und ihm klar machen das man die Behörde nicht verarscht!"

Damit beendete Michael das Gespräch.

**Daedalus**

**Kantine**

Das Team saß an einem Tisch in der Kantine der Daedalus. Seit sie sich vor einer halben Stunden hier getroffen haben hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesagt.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR HIER NUR SO RUMSITZEN ALS WÄRE NICHTS PASSIERT?" entfuhr es Daniel.

„Daniel, beruhige dich." antwortete Ben.

„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN! WIR SIND DARAN SCHULD, DASS GERADE 15.000 MENSCHEN GESTORBEN SIND!''

Plötzlich stand Marie auf und schrie Daniel an.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DANIEL! GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH, DASS ES UNS NICHT SCHEIßE GEHT DESWEGEN? JA, WIR SIND MÖRDER, ERPRESSER UND WIR ENTFÜHREN MENSCHEN UND WIR MACHEN NOCH VIELE ANDERE SACHEN ABER WIR SIND GENUASO MENSCHEN WIE DU. GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH ES GEFÄLLT MIR DAS JETZT WEITERE 15.000 MENSCHEN MICH IN MEINEN ALBTRÄUMEN VERFOLGEN. ARGH VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!"

Colonel Siu Tan Meyling die ebenfalls mit dem Team an dem Tisch saß stand nun ebenfalls auf und umarmte Marie und streichelte ihr über den Rücken und redete ihr gut zu.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Kantine und Michael kam herein.

Als er Marie und Meyling sah nickte er Meyling zu und diese führte Marie aus dem Raum. Danach schaute er die Gruppe mit seinem „Was habt ihr jetzt wieder getan" Blick an.

„Daniel."

„Ja."

„Marie ist in solchen Fällen sehr empfindlich, OK?"

„Ja Entschuldigung."

„Gut dann setze dich wieder hin."

Damit setzte sich Daniel wieder hin und Michael setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Boss warum haben sie uns nichts über ihre Schwester erzählt?" fragte Ben.

„Need to know aber das bringt eine weitere frage auf." Damit schaute er Emma an. „Warum warst du im Iran?"

„Ich habe für al Dabei gearbeitet."

„Ich bekomm nicht mehr aus dir raus oder?"

„Nein. Wo ist al Dabei überhaupt."

„Er ist im wieder im Iran. Seine Truppen haben die Kontrolle über das Land bekommen und schalten Regimetreue Truppen aus . EU, USA Russland und China leisten dabei Hilfe."

„Also wie geht es weiter?" fragte Mitchell.

„Ich nehme an wie üblich. Eine Cover-Story ist schon fertig."

„Einfach so?"

„Ja Einfach so! Am besten ihr kommt so schnell drüber weg, DASS WIR GERADE 15.000 MENSCHEN GETÖTET HABEN.!"

„Du hast recht." sagte Daniel.

„Oh bevor ich es vergesse. SG-1 wird aufgeteilt in Alpha und Bravo genauso wie der Rest der SG-Teams. Das heißt das wir zusammen SG-1 bilden. Wobei ihr Alpha sein werdet und wir Bravo."

„Hoffentlich gehen die Missionen dann nicht auch so schief wie die Letzte."

„Was hält Jack eigentlich von der ganzen Sache?"

„Sauer, wütend und freudig erregt."

„Freudig erregt?"

„Ja unser Battel Link hat ihn beeindruckt. Genauso wie das planetare UAV und die Drohnen."

„Ja das war beeindruckend." sagte Mitchell.

**Mond**

Mit einer riesigen Explosion tauchte ein riesiges Schiff auf.

Wenige Sekunden später erhielten die Unionsschiffe einen Funkspruch der ihnen sagte sie sollen ihre Waffen wieder deaktivieren.

**Erde**

**Büro von General Jack O'Neill **

Mit einem hellen Leuchten tauchte Thor im Zimmer von Jack auf.

„Thor." sagte Jack überrascht.

„Hallo O'Neill."

„Was hat dich in unsere Nachbarschaft gebracht?"

„Eines unserer Forschungsschiffe hat mehrere Hyperraumfenster und mehrere nukleare Explosionen in eurem System entdeckt."

„Ja wir hatten einen kurzen Besuch."

„Wie ich sehe konntet ihr den Angriff zurückschlagen. Und ihr besitzt deutlich mehr Schiffe als bei unserem letzten Treffen."

„Ja wir haben die Schiffe vor einigen Tagen gefunden. Keines der Schiffe hat jedoch Schilde oder einen Hyperraumgenerator wenn ihr vielleicht einige übrig habt?"

„Es tut mir sehr Leid O'Neill aber wir können euch nur im Kampf helfen aber nicht mit Technologien."

„Warum? Ihr habt uns doch auch vorher schon geholfen."

Thor wurde nun merklich unwohl.

„Der Vertrag der Geschützten Planeten besagt in diesem Fall, da ihr euch jetzt ausreichend gegen Gefahren wehren könnt, können wir euch nicht mehr helfen können.

Dazu kommt das wir euch nicht mehr helfen können."

„Die Goa'uld sind keine Gefahr mehr."

„Für euch sind sie keine Gefahr mehr aber für andere sind sie womöglich noch eine Gefahr."

„Thor mein Freund wir könnten euch helfen."

„Ich weiß O'Neill aber wir können euch nicht mehr helfen. Aber wir werden euch im Kampf gegen die Ori unterstützen."

„Ok besser als gar nichts. Danke Thor."

Ohne zu antworten verschwand Thor wieder. Wenige Sekunden später verschwand auch sein Schiff wieder im Hyperraum.

Jack dagegen rief den Präsidenten an.

„Sir wir haben ein Problem."

„Was ist Jack?"

„Die Asgard werden uns keine Hyperraumgeneratoren und Schildgeneratoren geben."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß. Jahrelang haben wir ihren verdammten Arsch gerettet und jetzt das."

„Hat ihnen Thor einen Grund genannt?"

„Ja aber ich glaube das war eher eine Ausrede als ein Grund."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„So weit ich es sehen konnte fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut."

„Nun gut, ich sage es meinen Kollegen."

Damit legte der Präsident auf.

„_Das war der erste große Rückschlag der Terraner im Kampf gegen die Ori. Ihre einmalige Fähigkeit, gegen unbesiegbare Hindernisse zu kämpfen. Verletzt man sie, kommen sie nur noch stärker zurück. Das ist etwas was ich in diesem Krieg gelernt habe. Die Terraner wollen sich nicht anpassen. Sie ergeben sich nicht. Sie versuchen nicht, Hindernisse zu umgehen Nein sie gehen direkt auf sie zu und lösen sie. Für viele von uns war dieser Krieg etwas vollkommen neues, für die Terraner aber nur ein weiterer Krieg mit mehr Opfern und schlimmeren Schlachten. Viele halten sie deshalb für Barbaren aber –_

_man trainiert eine Arme für den Kampf in einer Basis und eine Arme für das Jüngste Gericht in der Hölle._

_Der große Krieg_

_von General So'jarn Odal_

**18.04.07** **Kapitel 21**

Nach dem Aufenthalt auf der Daedalus kehrte das Team in das SGC zurück. Michael allerdings verließ das SCG schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wieder.

Außerdem erfuhr das SGC von der Absage der Asgard.

**18.04.07**

**SGC**

SG-1 und EE-1, jetzt nur noch SG-1 genannt, saßen alle zusammen im Konferenzraum des SGC und warteten auf General Landry. Mit einem mal öffnete sich die Tür und General Landry betrat das Zimmer dich gefolgt von einem Sergeant. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und winkte dem Sergeant zu.

Der Soldat nickte und schaltete den Bildschirm ein. Alle drehten sich zu dem Fernseher um.

„Sir die Sonde hat diese Bilder ausgespuckt." sagte der Sergeant.

Das Team studierte einige Sekunden lang den Bildschirm dann sagte Daniel:

„Die sehen aus wie das Schiff von Ra."

„Wie das Schiff von Ra?" fragte Ben.

„Ja. Ra hatte ein anderes Schiff als die Goa'uld. Es war wie eine Pyramide geformt ohne den Ha'tak typischen Ring um das Schiff herum."

„Daniel Jackson hat recht. Ra hatte dieses Schiff seit drei Jahren bis O'Neill es zerstörte. Man sagt das es einem Ha'tak überlegen war. Es wurde sogar gemunkelt das er eine Flotte dieser Schiffe baute auch wenn keiner der Systemlords den Standort kannte." warf Teal´c ein.

„Das heißt im Klartext das wir gerade eine alte Basis von Ra sehen. Mit Goa'uld-Technologien."

„Ja und durch diese Basis bekommen wir unsere Technologien." sagte General Landry.

„Wir gehen also dorthin und schlachten die Basis aus?" fragte Alex.

„Nicht ganz Major. Ra hat, allem Anschein nach, dort die Schiffe gebaut das heißt... ."

„Das es dort Werften gibt die wir nutzen könnten. Eine große Basis von der keiner etwas weiß."

„Bingo."

Der Sergeant räusperte sich.

„Ahm... das könnte etwas schwierig werden."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Soldaten.

„Wir konnten eines der UAV mit der Tarntechnologie der Behörde ausrüsten."

„Das weiß ich Sergeant. Wo liegt nun das Problem?"

„Dort Sir." sagte der Soldat und drückte auf der Fernbedienung einen Knopf und ein neues Bild tauchte auf.

„Vor der Basis gibt es ein Dorf. Mehrere Hundert Personen. Davon, sind nach UAV-Bildern, mehr als hundert Jaffakrieger."

„Ich sehe kein Problem damit." sagte Marie.

„Kein Problem?" fragte General Landry.

„Nun ja Sir das Dorf und die Basis sind am Ende des Tals. Vier SG-Teams könnten durch das Stargate her angreifen. Während die Haupttruppen in der Basis selbst und Schlüsselpositionen landen. Die F-302 könnten Angriffe auf die Jaffa Stellungen fliegen. Das einzige Problem das ich sehe ist der vordere Posten. In der Engstelle im Tal. So wie es aussieht gibt es dort eine Barrikade."

„Einige Luftangriffe und die Barrikade wäre kein Problem mehr. Dann würden die Jaffa jedoch wissen das sie angegriffen werden. Ein Angriff im Dunkeln und Schalldämpfer wäre die Beste Wahl. sagte Mitchell.

„Wir müssten die Jaffa überrumpeln. Das würde aber schnelles Vorrücken voraussetzen. Also bräuchten wir am besten Fahrzeuge." sagte Alex.

„Wie sollen wir Fahrzeuge auf den Planeten bringen?" fragte Sam.

„Das Stargate ist sechs bis neun Meter breit oder? Ja. Gut dann ist das kein Problem. Wir bräuchten leichte gepanzerte Fahrzeuge. Wir könnten welche aus dem Fuhrpark der Behörde nehmen." sagte Alex.

„Sie haben einen Fuhrpark mit Panzern? Was haben sie in dem Fuhrpark?" fragte General Landry überrascht.

„Hauptsächlich haben wir leichte Panzerfahrzeuge. Von den Deutschen haben wir den Fennek und Puma, aus Frankreich die AMX-Klassen ,Italienische Dardo's und sogar einige Brandley's . Jedes Fahrzeug ist mit Spitzentechnologien ausgestattet und passt durch das Stargate."

„Wie sollen wir die Fahrzeuge durch das Stargate bringen und wie sollen wir die Panzerfahrzeuge versorgen?"

„Die Fahrzeuge besitzen einen Fusionsgenerator genau genommen den selben den auch die Jäger benutzen. Wegen des Platzproblems, Sam?"

„Wir könnten das Stargate nach hinten versetzen und so genügend Platz schaffen das die Daedalus oder Odyssee die Fahrzeuge in der Torraum transportieren können. Dann müssten wir nur noch die Fahrzeuge durchfahren und das Problem ist gelöst. Außerdem habe ich Ja... General O'Neill den Vorschlag unterbreitet das SGC in die Behörde zu verlegen. Die Behörde hat deutlich mehr Platz als das SGC und da jetzt mehr und mehr Truppen hier her kommen wäre das eine sehr gute Idee."

„Eine groß angelegte Militäroperation? Schaffen wir das auch?" fragte General Landry.

„Sir. Wir haben die Ausrüstung und die Ausbildung. Die Behörde hat mehrere Dutzend Strategien für so etwas entwickelt. Seit zehn Jahren haben die Taktiker der Behörde die Taktiken der Jaffa analysiert und Gegenmaßnahmen entwickelt."

„Gut Planen sie den Angriff. Ich werde weitere Strategen vom Pentagon und unseren 'neuen' Freunden anfordern aber sie haben die Befehlsgewalt."

Damit stand General Landry auf, verabschiedete sich vom Team und ging in sein Zimmer und führte die nötigen Telefonate. Nicht einmal drei Stunden später tauchten die gewünschten Soldaten, mit hellem weißen Licht, auf.

Washington 

Die letzten Wochen waren für Ari sehr hart gewesen. Seine Auftraggeber wollten von ihm das er eine Bombe baute. Vor vier Tagen hatte sich endlich eine Möglichkeit ergeben die Bombe deutlich zu verstärken. X-35. Ein wahrer Wunderstoff. Er hatte von der Wirkung im Iran gehört, nachdem er die Hälfte stehlen konnte und den Rest verstecken konnte um seinen Auftragsgebern von der Wirkung zu überzeugen. Das Problem war aber das die Behörde hinter ihm her war.

Alles lief so perfekt noch vor drei Sekunden hatte er Kate im Visier und wollte abdrücken, als ihm die Kugeln um die Ohren flogen. Er hatte Glück das die erste Kugel ihn verfehlte. Dadurch hatte er Zeit in Deckung zu gehen bevor die nächsten Kugeln das Mauerwerk trafen. Vom gegenüberliegenden Dach konnte er die gelegentlichen Rufe von Gibbs hören. Anscheinend wurden sie nicht beschossen obwohl Kate immer wieder rief sie sollen unten bleiben.

Gebäudedach 700 Meter entfernt 

Michael und sein Team gelang es recht schnell Ari in Washington zu finden. Sie hatten es geschafft ihn auf einem Dach fest zunageln. Das größte Problem war jedoch ein NCIS-Team das plötzlich auftauchte. Das bedeutete das die zwei Teams die Ari hätten ausschalten sollen nicht vorrücken konnten – und Michael wurde vom Präsidenten, als sie die Erlaubnis einholten in den USA jagt auf Ari zu machen, in klaren Worte gebeten worden keine Polizisten zu töten. Dazu kam das man die Sirenen der Polizeiautos schon hören konnte.

„Habt ihr ihn getroffen?" fragte Michael sein Team als er das Dach des Hauses absuchte wo sich Ari versteckt hatte und einige Male feuerte.

„Nein Boss."

„Ich hab ihn nicht erwischt. Boss."

„Ich glaub das nicht! 200 Kugeln und keiner hat getroffen." entfuhr es Michael.

„Sie haben ihn nicht getroffen, Boss?"

„Klappe." Michael hörte aus der ferne die Polizeisirenen. „Verdammt die Polizei. Verschwinden wir!"

Damit verließen die Teams den Tatort ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Dach mit dem NCIS-Team.

„Unten bleiben Gibbs!" rief Kate als Gibbs versuchte aufzustehen um zu sehen von wo die neuen Schützen schossen. Im selben Moment schlug eine Kugel wenige Zentimeter von Gibbs entfernt ein, was er nicht wissen konnte war das der Schütze nicht auf ihn zielte – jedenfalls nicht wirklich.

Gibbs ging wieder in Deckung holte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und reif die Polizei an. Dann fragte er seine Kollegen ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Boss." antwortete ihm Tony.

„Bei mir ist auch alles Ok."

Alle drei konnten die Sirenen der Polizeiautos hören einige Sekunden später hörte das Scharfschützenfeuer auf.

Die vier Polizeiautos die zum Tatort fuhren beachteten die vier SUVs die ihnen entgegen kamen überhaupt nicht.

Auf dem Dach von Ari, hatte Ari seine eigenen Probleme. Durch das Scharfschützenfeuer und die nah einschlagenden Kugeln konnte er nur schwer hören. Er konnte weder die Sirenen noch die Polizisten hinter sich rechtzeitig hören.

SUV 

**Unterwegs in Richtung der britischen Botschaft.**

„Ich brauche Ideen." fragte Michael ein Team über Funk als sie mit ihren Wagen in Richtung der britischen Botschaft fuhren.

„Die Polizei wird ihn sicher an das FBI übergeben. In dem Moment könnten wir zuschlagen." kam es über Funk.

„Gepanzerter Transporter und ich habe keine Lust in einer Stadt, einer Großstadt, einen gepanzerten Transporter des FBIs zu überfallen. Anderer Vorschlag."

„Wir fragen unsere Agenten. Wenn wir wissen wo er ist holen wir ihn uns."

„Ok guter Vorschlag. Fragt und versucht etwas heraus zu bekommen. Ich will sofort wissen wenn ihr Ari gefunden habt."

Nach dem Ari von der Polizei verhaftet worden ist, wurde er nach einigem hick hack an das NCIS übergeben. Gibbs konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und Verhörte Ari sofort. Seine Kollegen machten sich über die Sachen die man im Lagerhaus gefunden hatte.

Nur zehn Minuten später erhielt die britische Botschaft einen Anruf.

**Verhörzimmer**

„Ah, Agent Gibbs. Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen." sagte Ari als Gibbs den Verhörraum betrat.

„Ari."

„Was werfen sie mir vor."

„Das ist mir im Moment egal. Was ich allerdings wissen will ist wer hinter ihnen her ist?" fragte Gibbs als er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Ari setzte.

„Ich bin ein toter Mann, Gibbs. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und sie haben gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht."

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Ja. Sie haben mich fest genommen und ihre Behörde in einen Krieg hinein gezogen."

„In was für einen Krieg, Ari?"

„Ich wurde beauftragt etwas zu stehlen. Etwas was nicht einmal inoffiziell existiert. Von Leuten die nicht existieren. Ich weiß das sie mir nicht glauben aber so ist es. Ich habe einige Male für diese Leute gearbeitet. Selbst der Mossad hört bei diesen Leuten aufs Wort. Erinnern sie sich noch an das Massaker an Al-Qaida Leuten in Afghanistan vor sechs Monaten. Den Geheimdiensten zu folge waren diese Leute auf der ganzer Welt verteilt, man hatte Beweise dafür. Warum tauchen plötzlich 30 Gesuchte, jetzt tote Terroristen, in Afghanistan auf. Warum werden sie wenige Stunden nach ihrem tot gefunden. Aber es gibt keine Zeugen oder irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Täter. Das ist nur ein Beispiel unter vielen aber das ist jetzt alles egal. Der Mossad wird versuchen mich zu beschützen und dadurch den Krieg auslösen."

**Abbys Labor**

„Hi Abby hast du schon etwas heraus gefunden?" fragte Tony als er Abbys Labor betrat.

„Ah Tony. Ist Gibbs immer noch mit Ari beschäftigt?"

„Ja. Also hast du etwas interessantes Gefunden?"

„Ja! Die drei Kisten die wir im Lagerhaus gefunden haben da waren doch irgendwelche Platten drin. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ja die Polizisten mussten einen Gabelstapler nehmen um die Kisten aus der Halle zu bekommen."

„Ich hab es untersucht und du wirst nicht glauben was ich gefunden habe."

„Na los Abby spann mich nicht auf die Folter."

„Das Zeug ist Uran, Plutonium und noch irgend etwas anderes."

„Was!"

„Keine Angst. Das Zeug ist nicht radioaktiv obwohl es das sein müsste. Dieses andere Element hab ich noch nie gesehen. Die gesamte Zusammensetzung ist unglaublich."

„Was ist so besonderes daran."

„Warte, ich zeige es dir." Abby kratzte etwas von dem Material ab und legte es auf eine Metallplatte.

„Sie genau hin." Damit drückte sie auf einen Knopf. Die Metallplatte wurde unter Strom gesetzt und wenige Millisekunden später gab es eine kleine Explosion. Tony wich erschrocken zurück. „Was zur Hölle."

„Das ist genau das selbe was ich auch gesagt habe. Das waren gerade nur einige Milligramm und wir haben rund fünfeinhalb Tonnen davon."

„Wenn so ein bisschen schon so viel Sprengkraft hat wie viel haben dann die fünf Tonnen."

„Glaub mir ich will es gar nicht wissen."

**Britische Botschaft**

„Boss wir haben Ari." sagte der Major als er das Zimmer von Michael betrat.

„Ihr habt ihn gefunden?"

„Ja er ist beim NCIS, anscheinend ist er doch kein Doppelagent. Das Lagerhaus das neben dem Haus stand auf dem wir Ari erledigen wollten waren mehrere Terroristen. Die Polizei hat außerdem mehrere Kisten gefunden die mit Platten gefüllt war. Es ist eindeutig X-35."

„Das heißt, alles ist jetzt beim NCIS."

„Ja Sir."

„Sammeln sie die Teams." sagte Michael als er den Major in seinem Zimmer stehen ließ und zum Botschafter ging.

**NICS**

**Verhörraum**

Gibbs wollte gerade auf Aris Vortrag antworten als es an der Tür klopfte. Gibbs ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Was ist?" fragte er den Agenten der geklopft hatte.

„Sir, Agent David hier ist vom Mossad und soll Ari Haswari abholen. Der Direktor hat es genehmigt."

„Danke das sie mit uns kooperieren, Agent Gibbs." sagte die Frau und ging in das Zimmer vorbei an einem sprachlosen Gibbs.

„Hallo Ari. Ich bin hier um dich raus zu holen." An Gibbs und den anderen Agenten gewandt sagte sie. „Kann jemand die Handschellen aufmachen?"

Bevor jemand antworten konnte ging das Licht plötzlich aus.

Die Agenten des NCIS wurden durch den plötzlichen Stromausfall vollkommen überrascht. Nur wenige konnte ihre Waffen noch ziehen, als sie die Soldaten sahen, bevor sie betäubt zu Boden fielen.

**Abbys Labor**

Wenige Minuten nachdem das Licht ausgegangen war tauchten die Soldaten in Abbys Labor auf. Tony und Abby reagierten zu langsam und fielen betäubt zu Boden. Danach begannen die Soldaten Ortungsgeräte an den Kisten anzubringen bevor sie mit einem weißen Licht verschwanden.

**Verhörraum**

Nachdem das Licht aus gegangen war begann Ziva zu fluchen.

„Verdammt ich dachte nicht das sie so schnell wären."

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor."

„Halten sie sich da raus Agent Gibbs. Wir müssen hier raus. Hier hast du meine Reserve." Damit reichte sie Ari ihre Reservekanone.

McGee und Kate kamen im selben Moment im Verhörraum an.

„Kate, McGee geht es euch gut?"

„Ja Boss. antwortete McGee.

„Wie müssen von hier verschwinden!" sagte David.

Die Gruppe wollte gerade gehen als der Agent der vor dem Verhörraum stand zu Boden viel. Einige Sekunden später waren sie von mehrere Soldaten umzingelt. Einer der Soldaten trat vor und sagte zu ihnen.

„Waffen fallen lassen."

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte Kate.

Auf dem Gesicht des Soldaten tauchte ein Lächeln auf.

„Ich würde nur ungern jemanden verletzen. Dazu kommt das wir automatische Waffen haben und sie nur halbautomatische Neun Millimeter. Dazu haben wir sie umstellt. Sie sind in einer taktisch vollkommen unterlegenen Position."

„Warum sind sie hier?" fragte Gibbs.

„Ah Agent Gibbs. Immer direkt das ist gut. Wir sind hier um Ari zu töten. Wenn sie also bitte auf die Seite gehen würden." Als sich Gibbs nicht bewegte trat der Soldat noch einen schritt vor und richtete einen Waffe auf den Kopf von Gibbs.

„Ich hasse es mich zu wiederholen und auf die Entfernung treffe ich bestimmt."

Die Soldaten wechselten, einer nach dem anderen, ihre Magazine. Gibbs trat widerwillig zu Seite. Die Soldaten hatte jetzt alle ihre Magazine gewechselt und zielten nun auf Ari. Ziva wollte ihre Waffe heben wurde aber von Kate, durch einen Schlag mit dem Pistolengriff, aufgehalten. Gibbs und McGee drehten sich um und sahen verwundert Kate an. Nachdem Agent David bewusstlos am Boden lag zielte sie ebenfalls auf Ari.

„Agent Gibbs, wir sind nicht ihre Feinde egal was sie von uns denken."

„Kate was tust du da?" fragte McGee.

„Meinen Job, Timothy."

"Was zur Hölle tust du da Kate!" sagte der Soldat.

„Ziva wollte schießen ich habe sie aufgehalten. Außerdem will ich endlich mein eigenes Team, besonders jetzt."

„Wenn du unbedingt willst."

„Du arbeitest für die Behörde?" fragte Ari geschockt.

Kate antwortete nicht sofort sonder trat erst einige Schritte zurück.

„Das machen wir mit Verrätern Ari." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte eröffneten die Soldaten das Feuer.

Ari fiel Tot zu Boden.

Dann feuerte einer der Soldaten auf Gibbs und McGee worauf die beiden betäubt zu Boden fielen, danach verschwanden die Soldaten und Kate.

Als Gibbs und McGee zwei Stunden später erwachten ordnete Gibbs sofort eine Suche nach Kate an. Gibbs wollte auf Kates Akte zugreifen nur um heraus zu finden das sie gelöscht wurde. Ebenso waren alle Berichte der letzten zwei Jahre gelöscht worden. Alle Akten über Kate Todd waren gelöscht worden.

Erst sechs Jahre später sollte er sie wieder sehen.

**Sechs Jahre später**

**Washington**

Gibbs saß in einem Café nahe dem Pentagon. Von hinten trat eine Person an ihn heran.

„Hallo Gibbs."

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und entdeckte Kate und Michael.

„Hallo Kate. Was tust du hier?"

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

**Kapitel 22**

**SGC**

**Konferenzraum**

Einen Tag später hatte SG-1 und die Strategen einen Plan entwickelt den sie nun General Landry vorstellen wollten.

„General Landry wir haben jetzt einen Plan fertig."

„Gut. Fangen sie an."

Alex rollte einen Plan auf dem Tisch aus und begann zu erklären.

„Wie sie sehen können befindet sich die Basis selbst am Ende einer breiten Schlucht. Die Basis ist durch eine Mauer geschützt. Die Gebäude vor der Basis sind die Behausungen der Jaffa und ihrer Familien. Etwa zwei Kilometer vom Tor entfernt befindet sich die erste und einzige wirkliche Verteidigungslinie. Zwei Stabkanonen und zehn Jaffa. Außerdem befindet sich dort ebenfalls eine Mauer mit Tor. Unser Plan läuft in etwa so ab."

Nachdem Alex geendet hatte begann Sam zu sprechen.

„Vier Paladin-Transporter werden die Soldaten in der Basis absetzen. Diese werden dann die Basis durchsuchen. Allerdings ist mit keiner Gegenwehr zu rechnen da wir keine Jaffa in der Basis entdecken konnten. Die Paladins werden dann über dem Dorf kreisen und die anrückenden Truppen unterstützen.

Die SG-Teams 1, 3, 7 und 22 werden durch das Tor kommen und in Richtung des Dorfes vorrücken. Für diesen Angriff werden wir vier Fenneks, und vier Bradleys nehmen."

Damit endete Sam und Daniel begann zu reden.

„Wir werden versuchen zu den Jaffa Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Sollten wir sie überzeugen können das Ra kein Gott könnten wir die Basis ohne Probleme einnehmen."

„Das hört sich ja gut an. Colonel Carter haben sie sich schon überlegt wie sie die Fahrzeuge durch das Tor bringen?" fragte General Landry.

„Unser Plan das Tor nach hinten zu verschieben geht leider nicht. Da der Metallsteg das Gewicht nicht aushalten würde. Und einen neuen Steg zu bauen würde zu lange dauern. Deshalb wir die Odyssee die Fahrzeuge an Bord beamen und sie zum Planeten bringen."

„Haben die überhaupt noch Platz."

„Es wird eng, General. Die Daedalus wir ebenfalls mitkommen müssen."

„Also gut sie scheinen sehr von dem Plan überzeugt zu sein, fangen sie an."

Damit stand General Landry auf und ging in sein Büro und telefonierte.

Alex drehte sich zu Daniel und fragte.

„Macht er das oft?"

„Aufstehen und dann Telefonieren?"

„Ja."

„Ja."

**SGC **

**Am nächsten Tag**

Mit Hilfe der Beamtechnologie gelang es alles nötige innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zu erledigen.

Die Daedalus und die Odyssee waren bereits auf dem Weg zum Zielplaneten und in drei Stunden würden die SG-Teams starten.

Michael war unterdessen wieder im SGC und wurde auf den aktuellsten Stand gebracht.

Langsam wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen. Zehn Minuten bevor die SG-Teams starten sollten bekamen sie eine Nachricht der Daedalus. Dann wählte man das Tor an und die Soldaten bereiteten sich vor durch zu gehen.

„Ok alle mal her hören." sagte Michael als er den Steg hoch ging und vor dem Wurmloch stehen blieb.

„Da die Daedalus und Odyssee noch keine Behörden Ausrüstung hat wird es keine große Hilfe geben. Die Odyssee wird jedoch zwei PUAV starten, was allerdings reichen sollten. Sie alle verstehen die Anzüge und die andere Ausrüstung ich schlage also vor die Ausrüstung zu nutzen!" Mit einem Lächeln fügte Michael noch hinzu. Und noch etwas es gibt keinen Unsterblichkeitscheat also Aufpassen."

Damit ging er den Steg wieder runter und stellte sich neben Mitchell und Sam.

„Eine Frage. Wer ist denn jetzt der Boss von SG-1. Ich bin zwar der dienstälteste Offizier hab aber keine Off-World Erfahrung."

„Teile wir sie uns?" fragte Mitchell.

„Wie soll dann dein Sarg aussehen?" fragte Sam.

„Sam hat Recht, wir brauchen eine klare Führungslinie."

„Natürlich hat Sam recht. Lasst uns das doch einfach so machen eine Mission habe ich das Kommando auf der nächsten hat Sam das Kommando und auf der nächsten hast dann du das Kommando."

„Ok ich gebe mich geschlagen. Dann bin ich als erstes dran, richtig?" sagte Michael

„Nein eigentlich... ."

„Colonel!"

„Natürlich." Erwiderte Mitchell mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey wollt ihr hier bleiben oder was?" fragte Daniel.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die drei das sie die letzten im Torraum waren.

„Kommen schon." Damit rannten sie Daniel nach und durch das Tor.

**P10X-349**

Die drei kamen auf der anderen Seite des Tores wieder heraus. Die anderen SG-Teams hatten das unmittelbare Gebiet um das Stargate schon gesichert. Die Fahrzeuge waren auch schon bereit.

„Ok los geht's." sagte Michael und lief los.

Die Fahrzeuge fuhren auf der Straße die zum Dorf führte während die SG-Teams durch den Wald neben der Straße liefen. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie kurz vor der Verteidigungslinie. Die Fahrzeuge stoppten und SG-1 lief weiter, um die Jaffa zu treffen.

Langsam gingen sie auf das Lager zu. Die Jaffa entdeckten sie einige hundert Meter entfernt. Ohne zu zögern begannen sie auf SG-1 zu feuern.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir das friedlich lösen können." sagte Sam zu Daniel nachdem sie in Deckung gegangen waren.

„Da bin ich deiner Meinung."

„Hier SG-1, wir brauchen Unterstützung!" sagte Michael in sein Funkgerät.

Wenige Sekunden später tauchten die Panzerfahrzeuge auf. Zwei der Bradleys feuerten jeweils eine Rakete auf die Stabkanonenstellungen die in einer großen Explosion verschwanden. Die Fenneks begannen den Angriff nur wenige Sekunden später und schossen mit ihren MGs auf die Jaffa.

Unter der Deckung der Fahrzeuge rückten die restlichen SG-Team vor. Die Jaffa feuerten auf die Fahrzeuge nur um zu merken das die Plasmaladungen wenige Zentimeter vor der Hülle des Wagens auf ein Schutzschild trafen. Als sie dies bemerkten konzentrierten sie ihr Feuer auf einen Bradley. Nach zehn weiteren Treffern kollabierte der Schild und die Plasmaladungen trafen die Panzerung des Wagens. Dadurch bekam einer der Fenneks ein klares Schussfeld auf die Jaffa und konnte sie schnell genug Ausschalten bevor sie mehr Schäden anrichten konnten.

Die Bradley begannen nun auch mit ihren Maschinenkanonen auf die Jaffa zu feuern. Mit ihren 25 Millimeter Kanonen schossen sie einfach durch die Deckung der Jaffa. Nach wenigen Sekunden war das Gefecht vorüber.

Rufe von „Gebiet sichern" und „Gesichert" ertönten.

Michael dagegen rief die Daedalus.

„Daedalus wir sind in ein paar Probleme gelaufen. Startet die Jäger wir werden sie wohl brauchen. Over."

„Verstanden, Colonel."

„Ok weiter geht's. Alle rein in die Fahrzeuge."

Die Teams stiegen in die Fahrzeugen ein und fuhren nach wenigen Augenblicken los.

Die Schützenpanzer näherten sich schnell dem Dorf. Eine weitere Stabkanonen Stellung wurde ohne Probleme überrannt. Aus der ferne konnte man die Paladins sehen wie sie über dem Dorf kreisten.

Als die Fahrzeuge am Dorf angelangt waren wurden sie von den Jaffa angegriffen. Die Fahrzeuge eröffneten das Feuer und ließen die Soldaten aussteigen bevor sie weiter fuhren. Die Soldaten schwärmten aus und sicherten das Dorf. Die Soldaten mussten langsam vorrücken um zu verhindern das den Familien der Jaffa etwas passierte. Das allerdings gab den Jaffa genügend Zeit sich im Tempel des Dorfes zu verschanzen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatten es die Erdsoldaten geschafft die Jaffa zurückzudrängen und hatten den Tempel, in dem sich duzende Jaffa verschanzt hatten, umstellt. Allerdings konnten die Erdsoldaten nicht weiter vorrücken, da die Jaffa erbittert Gegenwehr leisteten.

Die Schützenpanzer eröffneten nun ebenfalls mit ihren MGs, MKs, und den Raketen das Feuer. Nach mehreren Minuten zeigte der Tempel schon deutliche Gefechtsspuren. Immer wieder erschütterten Explosionen den Tempel als Granaten explodierten. Die Jaffa jedoch leisteten erbittert Widerstand.

Dann tauchten mehrere F-302s auf und ließen Bomben auf den Tempel fallen. Die Erdsoldaten gingen in Deckung und warteten auf die Explosionen.

Die Bomben schlugen in den Tempel ein und detonierten im inneren des Tempels und zerstörten das Gebäude. Einer der Türme des Tempel stürzte auf die Überreste des Tempels und Begrub mehrere Jaffa die bis dato überlebt hatten.

Nun tauchten auch die Soldaten aus der Basis auf und halfen mit das Dorf zu sichern.

Zwei Stunden später, war das Dorf fest in der Hand der Erde.

Die Soldaten richteten einen Stützpunkt im unbeschädigten teil des Tempels ein. Langsam kamen die Bewohner des Dorfes wieder aus ihren Häusern. Viele von ihnen waren geschockt von der Zerstörung doch bei einigen brach die Wut aus. Sie begannen Steine auf die Soldaten zu werfen. Diese antworteten darauf mit Schüssen in die Luft. Das hielt aber nur wenige auf weiter mit Steinen zu werfen. Daniel versuchte mit den Leuten zu reden wurde aber von mehreren Steinen am Oberkörper getroffen. Die Soldaten wechselten nun auf Zats und feuerten auf die randalierenden Einwohner des Dorfes. Die friedlichen Bewohner ergriffen die Flucht als sie die Zats feuern sahen.

Einige Minuten später waren alle Randalierer betäubt und in ein provisorisches Gefangenenlager gebracht worden. Außerdem fand man mehrere verwundete Jaffa die man versorgte und dann ebenfalls ins Gefangenenlager brachte.

Sam, Alex und Marie machten sich derweil auf den Weg in die Basis. Alle drei fanden sich im Paradies wieder.

„Michael du wirst nicht glauben was wir gefunden haben." sprach Sam in ihr Funkgerät nachdem sie in eine der Hallen gegangen war und geschockt stehen blieb.

„Was hast du gefunden." kam die antwort von Michael.

„Hyperraumgeneratoren! Duzende wenn nicht gar Hunderte. Die ganze Lagerhalle ist voll davon. Ich glaub das nicht, das ist der Jackpot!"

„Jackpot!"

Michael drehte sich zu den Soldaten die auf ihn schauten seit Sam ihn an gefunkt hatte.

„Wir haben den Jackpot geknackt! Funkt das SGC an und sagt ihnen sie können die Wissenschaftler her schicken."

„Hey Daniel wie geht es dir?" fragte Michael als er in das Lazarett des Stützpunktes kam.

„Mir geht's wieder gut. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überlebt."

„Das stimmt. Kannst du jetzt mir den Bewohnern reden es gibt Verständigungsprobleme. Geh am besten mit einem der Teams die das Dorf durchsuchen."

„Ok ich bin schon auf dem Weg." damit stand Daniel auf und ging.

Ein Soldat lief auf Michael zu als er wieder zum Hauptquartier des Stützpunktes ging.

„Sir, wir haben den Stützpunkt befestigt und das Dorf unter unserer Kontrolle. Außerdem haben wir die meisten Feuer gelöscht."

„Gut hat man das SGC schon angewählt?"

„Ja Sir. General Landry ist noch am Funkgerät wenn sie ihn sprechen möchten?"

„Natürlich, zeigen sie mir den Weg."

Michael erreichte das Funkgerät wenige Augenblicke später. Er löste den Soldaten der am Funkgerät saß ab und redete mit General Landry.

„Hallo General."

„Ah Colonel, was können sie mir noch sagen."

„Wir haben das Dorf eingenommen und mehrere Jaffa gefangen genommen. Wir hatten einige Probleme mit Randalierern, die wir aber lösen konnten.

Die Basis selbst ist eine Goldgrube. Wir haben Schutzschild- und Hyperraumgeneratoren, Ringtransporter, Waffen und Forschungsdaten über Naquadah, Waffensystemen, Hyperraumgeneratoren und Sensoren gefunden."

„Deswegen, sollte ich sofort die Wissenschaftler zum Planeten schicken."

„Genau Sir."

„Das kommt gerade rechtzeitig."

„Sir?"

„SG-14 ist auf eine fortschrittliche Zivilisation gestoßen. „Die Malonen sind uns um einige Jahrzehnte voraus, ohne das Stargate. Sie wollen eine Allianz und so weiter, aber das wirkliche Problem ist das ein Prior der Ori auf dem Planeten war und hat seine Show abgezogen. Er hat außerdem gesagte das in ungefähr zwei Wochen wieder kommen will und ihnen die Macht der Ori zeigen will. Wir nehmen an, dass ein Schiff kommen wird."

,,Wir müssen ihnen Helfen! Was werden wir tun, Sir?"

„Sie wollen unsere Hilfe und unsere Chefs stimmen zu. Das heißt sie werden so schnell es geht die Technologien zur Erde bringen, vor allem Hyperraumgeneratoren. Danach wird SG-1 zu den Malonen aufbrechen. Kommen sie erst gar nicht zurück, sondern gehen sie mit ihren Leuten sofort zu den Malonen. Ihnen wir eine kleine Basis zu Verfügung gestellt. Richten sie sich dort ein und bereiten sie die Verteidigung vor. Ihnen stehen alle Ressourcen zu Verfügung."

„Verstanden Sir. Am besten ist wenn sich schon einmal Ausrüstung zu den Malonen schicken, damit verlieren wir weniger Zeit."

„Alles so gut wie erledigt."

Damit brach die Verbindung ab.

„Ok alle mal her hören. Jeder der nichts notwendiges zu tun kommt sofort mit!"

Michael funkte Sam an.

„Sam breitet sofort die Hyperraumgeneratoren zum Abtransport vor. Alles muss in zehn Minuten fertig sein."

„Michael, was ist los?" kam die Antwort über Funk.

„Sag ich dir wenn ich in zehn Minuten da bin. Also Bewegung!"

**Eine Woche später**

**25.04.07**

**Dalonia**

Nachdem Michael seine Teammitglieder informiert hatte ging alles ganz schnell. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war alles bereit zum Abtransport zur Erde.

Sam reiste mir zur Erde um beim Einbau der Generatoren zu helfen. Teal'c reiste nach Dakara um die Unterstützung der Jaffa zu sichern. Wenige Tage später reiste eine Flotte von zehn Schiffen nach Dalonia. Die Asgard sicherten ebenfalls Unterstützung zu.

Das SGC war in dieser Woche ein einziger Verladehafen gewesen. Im Minutentakt wurden Ausrüstungen und Militärgerät durch das Tor nach Malon geschickt. Die kleine Militärbasis auf Malon war innerhalb weniger Stunden das Zentrum für jede Erdeinheit.

„Wir haben einen Plan." sagte Mitchell.

SG-1 traf sich mit dem Generalsstab von Malon und besprach einen möglichen erfolgreichen Kampf gegen die Ori.

„Wie sieht dieser Plan aus?"

„Die Ori werden versuchen zu landen. Wir werden sie kaum davon abhalten können, aber wir können sie auf dem Boden schlagen. Die Orisoldaten sind Anfänger in der Kriegskunst. Sie greifen in Wellen an, sind vollkommen fanatisch und berechenbar. Das müssen wir als unseren Vorteil nutzen. Wir werden vier Städte, als falsche Evakuierungszentren benutzen. Wir werden die Ori dazu zwingen ihre Truppen aufzuteilen. Dazu werden wir von Zeit zu Zeit Raumschiffe starten lassen und lassen sie so aussehen, als wären sie voller Flüchtlinge. Die Ori werden sicherlich versuchen sie zu Stoppen und so ihre Truppen aufteilen. Dadurch können wir eine effektive Verteidigung aufstellen. Wir bräuchten dazu jedoch die vollkommene Kooperation eures Militärs."

„Wir werden euch Helfen." sagte ein General der Malonischen-Verteidigungs-Kräfte.

„Gut. Wir haben jetzt noch eine Woche bis die Ori kommen. Nutzen wir sie weise."

Mit riesigen Explosionen tauchten die Daedalus und die Odyssee auf. Dicht gefolgt von den Jaffa und den Asgard.

**30.04.07**

Nur noch zwei Tage bis die Ori zurück kommen würden. Die vier Städte, die als Fallen dienen sollten waren befestigt worden und jeweils 250.000 Soldaten in den Städten stationiert worden. Die Erdtruppen hatten sich um das Stargate und das Stadtzentrum der Hauptstadt positioniert. Über all in der Stadt wurden Barrieren errichtet. Die große Festung im Zentrum der malonischen Hauptstadt wurde zum Hauptquartier der gesamten Streitkräfte der Malonen. In der Festung allein, waren über 20.000 Soldaten stationiert. Durch die Lage der Festung wurde außerdem alle Arten von Geschützen in die Festung gebracht.

Gestern traf das zweite überarbeitete Erdenschiff, die Leonardo da Vinci, der Briten ein. Die Sophie Scholl war früher fertig geworden und erreichte den Planeten einen Tag früher.

Die gesamte malonische Armee war in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden.

Für alle Beteiligten begann nun das warten.

**01.05.07**

**USS Daedalus **

**Dalon System**

**175.000km von Dalonia entfernt**

Die USS Daedalus schwebte verlassen durch das All und wartete auf die Ori.

Mit mehren Explosionen tauchten die Ori auf.

**USS Daedalus **

**Brücke**

„Sir, ein Orikreuzer und noch fünf weitere Schiffe sind gerade aufgetaucht." berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

„Fünf weitere Schiffe?" fragte der Capitan Caldwell.

„Ja Sir. Die Schiff scheinen deutlich primitiver zu sein, als der Orikreuzer. Ich kann mittlere Schilde ausmachen und mittlere Waffen. Die Schiffe sind uns jedoch immer noch überlegen."

„Abfangkurs berechnen."

„Verstanden Sir." sagte der Steuermann.

„Sir, die fünf unbekannten Schiffe gehen ebenfalls auf Abfangkurs. Codename ist Adam. Der Orikreuzer dagegen fliegt weiter auf den Planeten zu."

„Schilde laden und Waffen aktivieren. Hawker Torpedos laden. Senden sie eine Nachricht an die Teams am Boden."

Die Daedalus flog direkt auf die fünf Orischiffe. Als es in Torpedoreichweite war feuerte das Schiff zwei Torpedos ab.

„Sir wir sind jetzt in Torpedoreichweite."

„Dann wollen wir einmal hoffe das Zeug funktioniert auch im Weltall."

„Torpedos laden!"

„Torpedos geladen und Feuer bereit. Sir."

„Feuer frei."

Die Orischiffe beachteten die Torpedos überhaupt nicht sondern flogen stur auf das Erdenschiff zu.

„Mein Herr, das Schiff hat eine Art Waffe gestartet sollen wir sie zerstören?"

„Nein, die Ori beschützen uns. Fliegt schneller und feuert auf das Schiff sobald wir in Reichweite sind."

Die Schiffe kamen nun ebenfalls in Feuerreichweite und eröffneten das Feuer. Blaue Lichtkugeln trafen auf die Schilde der Daedalus. Diese daraufhin Ausweichmanöver flog. Die Orischiffe verteilten sich daraufhin und versuchten die Daedalus von mehreren Seiten anzugreifen.

Die Torpedos flog weiter auf ihr Ziel zu.

Das Orischiff das die Torpedos als Ziel hatten flog direkt auf die Torpedos zu. Die Torpedos hatten mit X-35 gefühlte Gefechtsköpfe. Mann hatte diese in Eile zusammen gebaut als man von dem Plan der Ori erfuhr. Die Torpedos taten ihren Job. Beide schlugen auf den Schilden des Schiffes ein und explodierten.

Das Schiff wurde in einem hellen Feuerball getaucht. Die Crew der Daedalus begann zu Jubel dieser stoppte jedoch sofort, als das Schiff aus dem Feuerball hervor kam und wieder auf die Daedalus feuerte.

„Sir die Ori versuchen uns in die Zange zu nehmen. Ein Schiff kommt von rechts und eins von links." sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Hochziehen auf mein Zeichen."

Die zwei Orischiffe flogen auf die Daedalus zu und feuerten mir ihren Waffen. Sie kamen dem Schiff immer näher.

„Noch nicht... noch nicht... jetzt Hochziehen volle Energie auf den Antrieb." schrie der Capitan.

Die Daedalus zog scharf nach oben. Diese Aktion war so plötzlich das die beiden Orischiffe nur knapp Ausweichen konnten und sich ihre Schilde berührten. Durch diese Berührung wurden die Schilde stark geschwächt. Deshalb erlitten beide Schiffe schwere Schäden als die Daedalus mehrere Raketen auf die Schiffe abfeuerte. Die anderen Schiffe schafften es aber im selben Moment auf die Daedalus zu feuern. Ihre Schilde überlasteten durch die Wucht der Geschosse und kollabierten. Die folgenden Treffer trafen auf die Panzerung des Schiffes und richteten schwere Schäden an.

Der Orikreuzer dagegen flog auf den Planeten zu und mehrere Transporter und Jäger starteten in Richtung des Planeten.

**Taroka ****Hauptstadt der Malonen Allianz**

Seit der Kampf im Weltraum begann waren die Soldaten vollkommen angespannt. Als Fliegeralarm gegeben wurde bereiteten sich die Soldaten auf die Schlacht vor.

„Achtung, Achtung an alle Luftabwehrmannschaften bereit machen zur Jägerabwehr."

Als die ersten Ori-Jäger durch die Wolkendecke brachen wurden sie schon von Flakgeschossen und Raketen begrüßt. Einige Jäger allerdings konnten einer Zerstörung entgehen und flogen Angriffe geben die Luftabwehrstellungen. Wenige Minuten später tauchten die ersten Malonenjager auf. Nach kurzer Zeit entbrannte eine erbitterte Luftschlacht über der Stadt. Einer der fünf Transporter setzte zu Landung an und brachte 1000 Orisoldaten auf das Schlachtfeld.

„Sir, die Ori landen einen Transporter außerhalb der Stadt. Die vordersten Linien sind bereit zum Feuern."

Als die ersten Orisoldaten aus dem Transporter stürmten wurden sie von Mg Feuer begrüßt. Dies währte aber nur kurz da der Transporter mit seiner Bugwaffe auf die Stellungen der Soldaten feuerte. Danach begannen die Orisoldaten in die Stadt vorzurücken.

**Evac-Zone 1**

Wie in den anderen Zonen wurde auch Zone 1 von den Ori angegriffen. Aber in dieser Zone konnten die Orijäger viele der Luftabwehrstellungen ausschalten bevor sie eine Gefahr für sich selbst werden konnten. Als der Transporter in dieser Zone landete wurde er von der 35th schweren Panzerdivision begrüßt.

Da die Panzer von hinten an den Transporter konnte die Bugkanone keine Hilfe leisten. Bevor die Panzer zerstört werden konnten richteten sie schwere Schäden unter den Orikriegern an.

Danach griffen die Ori die ersten Verteidigungslinien in der Stadt selbst an. Wurden aber durch mehrere MG-Nester auf den wichtigsten Straßen in der Stadt festgenagelt.

„Da kommen die Ori! Feuer frei!" schrie ein Offizier als er den ersten Orikrieger sah. Dieser viel auch schon wenige Sekunden später tot zu Boden.

„Hier ist Stellung 18 wir werden von zwei Seiten angegriffen wir brauchen sofort Hilfe oder wir werden überrannt!" kam es über ein Funkgerät in der Hauptstellung der zweiten Verteidigungslinie, im Hintergrund konnte man Schüsse, Explosionen und Schrei hören.

„Hier ist HQ der zweiten Linie halten sie die Stellung wir werden ihnen Unterstützung schicken!"

„Hier ist der dritte Zug der 153th. Wir haben uns in einem Haus verschanzt und sind von Orisoldaten umzingelt wir brauchen sofort Hilfe." Dröhnte es aus einem anderen Funkgerät.

„Verstanden. Wir schicken ihnen Verstärkung."

**Taroka **

Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr gelang es den Ori durch die Verteidigungslinien zu brechen und weiter in die Stadt vorzudringen. Im selben Moment begann sich das Stargate im Stadtzentrum zu drehen. Nachdem es fertig war Strömten zusätzliche Orisoldaten durch das Stargate. Da man aber einen Angriff durch das Tor erwartete hatte wurden die Orisoldaten mit MG Feuer begrüßt. Dies heilt die Ori jedoch nicht davon ab immer mehr Soldaten durch das Tor zuschicken.

„Hier ist SG-12 die Ori greifen durch das Tor an. Wir brauchen Unterstützung."

„Hier ist HQ. Wir versuchen ihnen Unterstützung zu schicken. November und Zulu kommen zur Entlastung."

Sieben Kilometer entfernt setzten sich mehrere Bradleys in Bewegung und fuhren mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu Stargate.

Die Orisoldaten hatten es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft einen Brückenkopf zu etablieren. Im Gegenzug begannen die Malonen mit Artilleriesperrfeuer auf das Stargate.

Die Schützenpanzerzüge Zulu und November fuhren im Eiltempo durch die Straßen der Stadt. Immer wieder mussten die Fahrzeuge einen Umweg fahren weil der direkte Weg durch Trümmer oder die Überreste eins Jäger versperrt waren. Nach sieben Minuten gelangten die Fahrzeuge zum Platz auf dem das Stargate stand. Sobald sie in Reichweite waren begannen sie zu Feuern und überraschten die Ori vollkommen.

„Origruppe auf zehn Uhr." Hörte der Kanonenschütze über sein Funkgerät. Der Turm des Bradleys schwenkte um 40Grad nach links und Feuerte eine Rakete auf die Orisoldaten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes sahen die Erdsoldaten die Panzer und eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer.

„Die Panzer sind da! An alle Einheiten erhöht den Druck auf die Ori! Macht sie fertig!" kam es aus den Funkgeräten der in Deckung befindlichen Soldaten. Die Soldaten verließen ihre Deckung und feuerten mit ihren Gewehre, Maschinengewehren und Granatwerfern auf die Ori.

Der Ori Brückenkopf kollabierte nach wenigen Minuten und den Soldaten gelang es das Tor wieder einzunehmen. Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich das Stargate ein weiteres Mal und wieder kamen Orisoldaten aus dem Tor. Dieses mal kamen die Orisoldaten nur schwer voran da der ganze Bereich um das Tor von Hunderten von Leichen gesäumt war, zum größten Teil waren es Orisoldaten.

**Orbit über dem Planeten**

Die F-302 der Daedalus kämpften verzweifelt gegen die Orijäger, um sie davon abzuhalten die Großen Transporter, die freundlicherweise von den Jaffa zu Verfügung gestellt worden waren, abzuschießen.

„Snake One du hast einen Ori auf vier Uhr. Zieh nach links ich kümmere mich um ihn." Der entsprechende Flieger zog scharf nach links und Sekunden später explodierte der Orijäger als er von duzenden Kugeln getroffen wurde.

„Danke Mann. Oh verdammt da kommen noch mehr. Alle Jäger wir gekommen noch mehr Gesellschaft. Last sie uns gebührend Empfangen.

Die Staffel drehte ab und flog auf die neuen Orijäger zu. Dann schossen die Jäger ihre Raketen ab und vernichteten die gesamte Staffel.

Der Orikreuzer dagegen war abgedreht und flog auf die Daedalus zu um sie endgültig zu vernichten.

**USS Daedalus **

**Brücke**

Die Brücke sowie weite Teile des Schiffs waren durch den überraschend starken Angriff der Eskorten schwer beschädigt worden. Die Waffensysteme waren zum Teil schwer beschädigt und die Schilde waren schon seit Minuten nutzlos. Deshalb funkte das Schiff den entscheidenden Funkspruch.

**Orikreuzer**

**Brücke**

Markos deutete einem der Krieger an einen Kanal zum Erdenschiff zu öffnen.

Ungläubige auf dem Erdenschiff..."sagte Markos.

„... deaktiviert eure Schilde und Waffen damit unsere Truppen an Bord kommen können oder ihr werdet zerstört," dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern auf der Brücke der Daedalus.

Markos stand auf der Brücke des führenden Orikreuzers und sah sich das Spektakel an. Das Böse hatte diese Erdlinge besonders stur gemacht selbst jetzt noch kämpfte das schwer beschädigte Schiff verbissen gegen seine Einheiten und verteidigte die Schiffe, die von dieser primitiven Welt starteten und immer mehr Ungläubige und Diener des Bösen fort brachten. Aber auch auf dem Boden des Planeten kämpften die Einwohner verbissen gegen die Soldaten der Götter. Sie beschützten die vier Riesigen Evakuierungszonen und bis jetzt gelang es keiner seiner Kohorten diese Einzunehmen.

Er musste etwas tun und zwar sofort den der Widerstand gegen die Götter dauerte schon viel zulange er musste die Erdlinge vernichten und alle Ungläubigen mit ihnen.

„Orischiffe, wir werden uns nicht ergeben aber ihr könnt gerne versuchen uns zu zerstören, wenn ihr es bis zu uns schafft," kam die trotzige Antwort.

„Gut," dachte Markos bald werden sie alle sterben und er würde an diesen Menschen ein Exempel statuieren."

Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen. Denn die Daedalus öffnete im selben Moment ein Hyperraumfenster und tauchte mehrere Hundert Kilometer entfernt wieder auf. Im selben Moment tauchten 17 weitere Schiffe auf, die sofort auf die Orischiffe feuerten. Die kleineren Schiffe der Ori hatten dem Angriff nichts entgegen zusetzen und drei wurden sofort zerstört.

Die Orischiffe versuchten fanatisch auszuweichen wurden aber ein nach dem anderen Vernichtet bis nur noch der Orikreuzer übrig blieb.

Die Erdenschiffe begannen nun mit ihrem Angriff und flogen am Maximum ihrer Antriebsleitung am Kreuzer vorbei und verpassten dem Schiff ein Breitseite ihrer EMP-Geschosse. An einigen Stellen begann der Schild des Schiffes zu flackern aber nach einigen Sekunden waren die Schilde wieder Einsatzbereit.

„Wir hatten ein Energiefluktuation als die EMP-Geschosse trafen Ma'am."

„Verstanden. Sagen sie denn anderen Schiffen bei unserem nächsten Angriff sollen sie all ihre Waffen auf ein Stelle konzentrieren."

Der Funkoffizier nickt und Funkte die anderen Schiffe an.

Die zwei Schiffe begannen ihren nächsten Angriff. Dieses mal waren die Batterien der Ori vorbereitet und trafen die Schiffe mehrmals. Doch durch die dicke Panzerung richteten sie nur leichten Schaden an.

Die verbündeten Schiffe eröffneten nun alle das Feuer auf eine Stelle auf dem Schiff. Doch das Orischiff hatte sich in Position gebracht und feuerte auf ein Jaffaschiff und zerstörte es restlos. Die fünf Asgardschiff begannen ihrerseits mit ihrem Angriff. Das Orischiff und die Asgardschiffe erlitten beide leichte Schäden. Die Allianzflotte begann sich nun zu verteilen und das Schiff von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig angreifen zu können.

Wieder einmal begannen die zwei Erdenschiffe ihren Angriffsflug, unterstützt wurden sie von zwei Asgardschiffen. Den Schiffen gelang es auf der rechten Seite des Schiffs die Schilde massiv zu Schwächen. Dadurch gelang es beim nächsten Angriff die Schilde auf der rechten Seite vollkommen zu erschöpfen. Die Schilde gleichen diesen Verlust durch die Energieumverteilung der Schilde um. Das bedeutete jedoch, dass die Schilde im gesamten Geschwächt wurden. Die Odyssee die sich bis jetzt aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten hatte begann nun mit einem Dauerfeuer von Hawker Torpedos. Nach kurzer Zeit waren 16 Torpedos auf das Orischiff unterwegs.

Die Torpedos schlugen auf dem Schild des Schiffes ein und schwächten den Schild extrem. So sehr das er nach vier weiteren Torpedos und dem unaufhörlichen Feuer der Asgard- und Jaffaschiffen endlich kollabierte.

„Sir, die Schilde der Orischiffe sind kollabiert!"

„Alle Waffen Feuer frei!"

Alle Schiffe begannen nun mit allen Waffen auf das Orischiff zu schießen, wobei sich Erdenwaffen am effektivsten erwiesen. Die Ori hatten großen Wert auf einen Schutz vor Energiewaffen gelegt aber nicht auf einen Schutz vor solch primitive Waffen. Immerhin, dachten die Ori sie kämpften gegen Antikeranhänger der vierten Generation und nicht gegen primitive Menschen der zweiten Generation.

Nach mehreren Minuten gab es die ersten schweren Explosionen an Bord des Orischiffs. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten Dauerfeuer hörte das Orischiff auf zu feuern und das Leuchten im hinteren Teil des Schiff hörte ebenfalls auf. Der Prior wurde getötet. Nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkten die Schiffe den Verlust der Hauptenergie und hörten auf zu feuern.

Dann bereiteten sich die Jaffa und die Menschen auf das entern des Schiffes vor.

Die Schlacht im All war gewonnen, aber der Kampf am Boden hatte erst begonnen.

**Taroka**

Ein weiteres Mal griffen die Orisoldaten die dritte Verteidigungslinie an. Nachdem sie die ersten zwei Überrollt hatten griffen sie nun fanatisch die nächste Verteidigungslinie an. Durch dem Simultanen Angriff durch das Stargate und den anrückenden Ori Truppen war die Situation in der Hauptstadt mehr als nur schlecht.

Die Panzer die an dieser Verteidigungslinie platziert waren eröffneten das Feuer auf die Orisoldaten. Raketen und Granaten schlugen in den Straßen ein auf denen die Orikrieger vorrückten.

Nach zehn Minuten war der Angriff zurückgeschlagen und die letzten Soldaten der Ori die mit dem Transporter gekommen waren lagen tot auf den Straßen vor der Verteidigungslinie.

Am Stargate allerdings heizte sich die Situation auf.

„Sir mir geht langsam die Munition aus!" schrie ein Soldat nachdem er zwei Orisoldaten erschossen hatten und sein Magazin wechselte.

„Ich weiß ich hab auch nur noch zwei Magazine." kam die antwort der Offiziers.

Eine riesige Explosion schleuderte Trümmer über den Marktplatz. Dort wo noch vor einige Sekunden ein schwer beschädigter Bradley stand war nur noch dessen Überreste zu sehen.

„Verdammt die haben einen der Bradleys erwischt." fluchte der Major.

„Keine Angst Sir die Crew hat es überlebt. Das war der Brad, der vor ner halben Stunde den Geist aufgegeben hat." antwortete ihm ein Soldat.

„Sie greifen wieder an!" schrie ein Soldat und im selben Moment kamen die Orisoldaten auf ihrer Deckung und griffen wieder die Stellungen der Soldaten.

Die MGs feuerten auf die angreifende Horde von Orisoldaten, doch eine nach dem anderen begann zu schweigen.

„Sir die MGs haben keine Munition mehr." sagte ein panischer Soldat.

„Jetzt wirds lustig. Bajonette auf!" Damit steckte der Soldat sein Bajonett auf und stand auf und rannte mit dem Bajonett voraus auf die Ori zu, dabei schrie er.

„Angriff!"

Die Erdsoldaten und die Ori trafen sich in der Mitte. Die Orisoldaten waren im ersten Moment vollkommen Überrascht über den Angriff. Viele Orisoldaten vielem dem Bajonett zum Opfer. Nach mehreren Minuten war der Angriff der Ori in einem blutigen Nahkampf beendet worden. Dies kostete aber weiteren vier Soldaten das Leben.

„Gott sei dank! Holt die Verwundeten, wir ziehen uns zurück! Wir können die Stellung nicht halten."

Die Erdsoldaten zogen sich zurück und verschanzten sich in den Gebäuden neben dem großen Platz.

Die Schiffe der Allianz waren endlich im Orbit über dem Planeten angekommen und starteten ihre Jäger um die Bodentruppen zu unterstützen. Die Asgard sorgten für die dringend benötigte medizinische Versorgung.

Die Kämpfe in den Evac-Zonen heizten sich über die nächsten Stunden immer weiter auf. Doch am ende gelang es den malonischen Truppen die Ori zu schlagen.

Die Kämpfe um die Hauptstadt verliefen immer schlechter da es den Ori gelang immer mehr Truppen auf den Planeten zu bringen.

**Festung Torka**

In der Festung der Stadt herrschte unglaubliche Hektik. Die Artilleriebatterien im großen Hof der Festung feuerten unaufhörlich auf die Oristellungen in der nähe des Stargates. Die Erdentruppen die in dem Gebiet waren wurden von den Ori, trotz heftiger Verluste im 10 zu 1 Bereich, immer weiter zurück gedrängt, vor allem weil den Soldaten schlichtweg die Munition aus ging.

Deshalb hatte das Oberkommando mehrere Divisionen zu Unterstützung gerufen. Bomber und Jäger flogen immer zu Angriffe auf den von den Orisoldaten kontrollierten Bereich.

„Haben wir klare Angaben über die Truppenstärke der Ori, General?" fragte Michael der sich seit beginn der Kampfhandlungen mit seinem Team in der Festung aufhielt, sehr zu missfallen von Teal'c der lieber Kämpfen würde.

„Unsere Einheiten berichten von mehreren Hundert Soldaten bei den Angriffen. Aber wenn die Ori einen Verlust von 10 zu 1 vertragen können und dann eine halbe Stunde später wieder angreifen können, dann müssen sie eine Menge Truppen in der Stadt haben. Unserer Artillerie geht auch langsam die Munition aus und wir hatten 20.000 Granaten und Raketen. Ich habe zwar schon Nachschub angefordert aber der trifft erst Morgen früh hier ein. Da die Ori wichtige Brücke zerstört haben." Antwortete ihm der befehlshabende General auf der Festung.

„Vielleicht können wir damit helfen." Danach sprach er in sein Funkgerät. „Daedalus könnt ihr Munition hierher beamen?"

„Wir könnten, allerdings brauchen wir Ortungssender an den Kisten."

„Das ist nicht so schwierig. General wo sind die Versorgungswagen?" Der General zeigt Michael auf einer Karte die Position der Laster. Michael gab die Position durch. Sekunden Später tauchten die Ortungssender bei den LKWs auf. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung tauchten die ersten Kisten Munition in der Festung auf.

„Der Nachschub ist jetzt gesichert. Also wie nehmen wir die Stadt wieder ein."

„Ein Nachtangriff wäre die beste Möglichkeit. Wir haben dann nicht nur den Heimvorteil sonder können im Dunkeln sehen."

„Gute Idee. Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Warten und Stellung halten." schloss Alex die neben Michael auftauchte.

„Genau Major." antwortete Michael

Die nächsten vier Stunden versuchten die Orikrieger immer wieder durch die Stellungen der Verteidiger zu brechen wobei es ihnen fast immer Misslang. Hatten sie es geschafft irgendwo durchzubrechen wurden sie nur wenige Minuten später wieder zurück gedrängt.

Im Gebiet m das Stargate begannen die Ori mit dem Bau von Barrikaden und Verteidigungsstellungen, dies wurde jedoch durch das kontinuierliche Artilleriefeuer erschwert.

Um 23.35 Ortszeit begann der Großangriff.

**Kapitel 24**

In den letzten Stunden wurden die nötigen Einheiten herangezogen. Alle Einheiten hatten sich um den Stadtkern, der vollkommen in der Hand der Orisoldaten war, herum Positioniert. Die Artillerieeinheiten begannen zwei Stunden vor dem Angriff mit dem Sperrfeuer. Viele Teile der Innenstadt die noch nicht oder nur leicht beschädigt waren wurden durch das Sperrfeuer entweder zerstört oder schwer Beschädigt. Um genau 23:35 begannen die ersten Einheiten in die Innenstadt vorzurücken.

Unterstützt wurden die Einheiten durch malonische Libellopter, ihre Variante der irdischen Helikopter. Die Erdsoldaten waren die ersten Einheiten die auf die Ori trafen.

**Torka**

**Baldorka Prachtstraße**

**23:55**

Das SG-1 Team und noch 75 weitere Erdsoldaten unterstützt durch mehrere gepanzerte Einheiten rückten gerade auf der Baldorka Prachtstraße vor.

Eine der ältesten Straßenzüge in der gesamten Stadt. Doch vom ehemaligen Glanz war jetzt nur noch wenig zu sehen. Panzer- und Autowracks waren auf der Straße verteilt und über all lagen Tote Soldaten.

Die Gruppe war jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten in feindlichem Gebiet und hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Feindkontakt.

Doch plötzlich schlugen mehrere Raketen ähnliche Objekte in die Panzer und auf der Straße ein.

„Hinterhalt alle in Deckung!" schrie Michael als er in Deckung hechtete und nur knapp einer Energieladung entkam.

Die Einheit verteilte sich so schnell es ging. Doch vorher gelang es den Orikriegern sieben Panzer und mehr als 20 Soldaten zu töten.

„Kann jemand die Schützen sehen?" fragte Ben in sein Funkgeräte.

„Ich habe einen. Drittes Haus, vierter Stock, siebtes Fenster." Kam die Antwort über Funk. Einer der Panzer drehte seinen Turm auf das gefragte Fenster und feuerte mit seiner Kanone auf das Haus. Die Explosion schleuderte mehrere Orisoldaten aus dem Haus. Und ließ den betroffenen Teil des Gebäudes einstürzen.

Plötzlich wurden mehrere Soldaten hinter einer Deckung getroffen.

„Verdammt sie fallen uns in die Flanke!" schrie Sam die sich noch rechtzeitig hinter eine Deckung schmeißen konnte. Sofort eröffnete sie und sieben weitere Soldaten das Feuer auf die Soldaten die aus einer der Seitenstraßen feuerten und konnten mehrere Ausschalten bevor sie in Deckung gingen.

Die Panzer feuerten auf die Gebäude aus denen die Raketen und nach kurzer Zeit waren die Vorderseiten der Gebäude mit riesigen Löchern übersät.

Daniel, Vala und Marie wurden durch den Angriff von SG-1 getrennt und befanden sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Als die Ori versuchten den Erdtruppen in die Flanke zu fallen gerieten sie ins Kreuzfeuer und mussten ihre Stellung verlassen. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht das Daniel von einem Orisoldaten getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte. Die Soldaten begannen nun die Stellung der Erdsoldaten zu stürmen. Aus jeder Seitengassen strömten die Orikrieger auf die Straße. Die Erdsoldaten mussten sich nun nach beiden Seiten verteidigen. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte der Trupp 19 weitere Leute verloren.

Die Panzer griffen nun endlich auch in den Kampf ein. Die ersten Panzer hatten ihre Türme auf die neuen Ziele ausgerichtet und feuerte sofort los. Der Oriangriff begann langsam zu Bröckeln.

**Torka**

**Salar Park**

**74****th**** Infanterie Division **

**00:16**

Die 74th Infanterie Division erreichte den Salar Park ohne Probleme. Dort wo sich noch vor einer Woche ein wunderschöner Park befand war einem Schlachtfeld gewichen. Große Teile des Parks waren mit Kratern übersät da die Oritruppen diesen Park als Verteidigungslinie nutzen wollten befand sich der Park seit Beginn der Offensive unter schwerem Artilleriebeschuss. Die Artillerie begann, mit einem 100 Meter Abstand zu den eigenen vorrückenden Truppen, immer tiefer in den Park zu feuern. Von weitem konnte man die Schmerzensschreie von Getroffenen Soldaten hören. Nach einigen Hundert Metern gerieten die Einheiten unter Schweren Beschuss. Kanonen Kugeln und einfache Raketen begannen auf die Soldaten nieder zu schlagen.

„Hier ist die vierte Kompanie wir stehen unter schwerem Artilleriebeschuss! Benötigen Luftunterstützung!" sagte einer der Offiziere in sein Funkgerät.

„Was meinen sie mit Artilleriebeschuss."

„Wir werden mit Kanonenkugeln und einfachen Raketen beschossen."

„Verstanden wir schicken Luftunterstützung. „

Vier Minuten später tauchten mehrere Jagdbomber der malonischen Luftwaffe auf und ließen mehrere Vortabomden fallen, die Malonen Variante zum irdischen Napalm, die Bomben schlugen in den feindlichen Stellungen ein. Der entstandene Feuersturm ließ die feindlichen Geschütze sofort schweigen. Gelegentlich explodierten noch Raketenlager, die Malonentruppen rückten aber unaufhaltsam weiter vor.

**Torka**

**Planetares Kongresszentrum**

**118**** th**** Panzerbrigade**

**00:43**

Die 118th Panzerbrigade fuhr gerade auf den Parkplatz des Kongresszentrums als sie von Raketen beschossen wurden. Mehrere Panzer wurden getroffen und explodierten in einem spektakulären Feuerball. Die verbleibenden Panzer eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Fenster aus denen die Raketen abgeschossen wurden. Vier Schützen konnte man nicht schnell genug ausschalten, dadurch konnten sie vier weitere Raketen abschießen und so explodierten vier weitere Panzer.

Bevor die Panzerbesatzungen sich von dem Angriff erholen konnten stürmten mehrere Infanterieeinheiten auf die Panzer zu. Die Panzer eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Trotz größerer Feuerkraft kamen die zahlenmäßig weit überlegenden Oritruppen immer näher an die Panzer heran. Einige schafften es an einen Panzer zu kommen und platzierten Sprengladungen oder, weil der Zünder kaputt war, selbst in die Luft. Um mehr Platz zwischen sich und den Oritruppen zu bringen zogen sich die Panzer zurück.

Doch das Gefecht änderte sich sehr schnell zum Guten als mehrere Paladintransporter und Sertatransporter über dem Parkplatz auftauchten und mit ihren Raketen und MGs auf die Orisoldaten feuerten. Einige Landeten hinter den Oritruppen und setzten Soldaten ab. Diese gingen hinter Autowracks in Deckung und feuerten auf die Ori. Die Panzer begannen zur selben Zeit wieder vorzurücken. Die Oritruppen wurden innerhalb weniger Minuten aufgerieben.

Kurze Zeit später begannen die Truppen weiter ins Herz der Stadt vorzudringen aber deutlich vorsichtiger als zu vor.

**Torka**

**Baldorka Prachtstraße**

**00:56**

Trotz der Wende die, die Panzer bringen konnten dauerte die Schlacht noch eine weitere Stunde. In der Zwischenzeit war die 75th Luftlandedivision zu dem Trupp nachgerückt. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften konnte man die Ori endgültig zurücktreiben.

„Wie geht es ihren Leuten Colonel?" fragte ein malonischer Colonel nachdem man die Ori zurückschlagen konnte.

„Die Ori haben uns kalt erwischt. Wir haben mehr als 40 Mann verloren. Dazu kommen noch acht der zehn Panzer die ihr uns zu Verfügung gestellt habt."

„Es tut mir Leid wegen ihren Leuten. Wussten sie das die Ori Panzerabwehrwaffen oder gar Artillerie besitzen?"

„Nein! Wir und einige wenige andere Planeten sind die einzigen die so etwas in der Art benutzen oder gar die Technologie dazu haben."

„Könnten die Ori vielleicht einen solchen Planeten zu Origin konvertiert haben und dessen Truppen und Mittel einsetzen."

„Möglich. Nach diesem Hinterhalt würde ich darauf wetten. Dieser Hinterhalt war Perfekt getimte wir befanden uns direkt in den Todeszonen der Waffen. Der Waffeneinsatz war zu routiniert das es normale Orisoldaten waren. Dazu braucht man Jahrelange Erfahrung."

„Diese Wette scheinen sie zu gewinnen. Die 47** th** Infanterie Division und die 118** th** Panzerbrigade sind auf Panzerabwehrwaffen und einfache Artillerie gestoßen."

„Verluste?"

„Durch den Überraschungsmoment waren sie sehr hoch. Wir haben einige stark dezimierte Kompanien der 47** th** und die Hälfte der 118** th** Panzerbrigade verloren."

„Verdammt! Die Ori scheinen aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen aber ich dachte nicht so schnell."

„Wir sollten weiter vorrücken wenn auch Vorsichtiger sonst gerät die ganze Offensive ins Wanken."

„Da hab ich nichts dagegen einzumischen."

„Michael!" rief Sam als sie zu Michael gerannt kam.

„Was ist Sam?"

„Hast du Daniel gesehen?"

„Nein, nachdem Angriff hab ich euch aus den Augen verloren."

„Ich weiß. Vala und Marie sagen er war bei ihnen aber jetzt ist er Verschwunden."

„Verdammt! Was geht denn noch alles schief. Geht ihn suchen. Ich muss mit den Truppen weiter Sam, Sorry."

„Ist schon gut." Damit drehte sich Sam um und ging sie wurde jedoch von Michael gestoppt.

„Hey Sam, findet ihn, Ok." Sam nickte Michael zu und begann dann einige Soldaten zu sich zu rufen.

Einige Minuten später begannen die Soldaten auszuschwärmen und das Gebiet zu Durchkämmen. Michael, die verbleibenden Einheiten seiner Einheit und die 75** th** begannen weiter ins Stadtinnere vorzurücken.

**Torka**

**Großer Platz**

**06:36**

Nach fast fünf weiteren Stunden waren die Erdtruppen und die malonischen Truppen nur noch wenige hundert Meter vom großen Platz der Stadt entfernt.

Je näher die Soldaten dem Platz kamen desto heftiger wurde der Widerstand. Mehrere Einheiten erlitten schwere Verluste als sie auf ausgebildete Soldaten, von konvertierten Planeten, trafen. Für die Erdtruppen stand schon bald fest das die Ori diese ausgebildeten Soldaten als Eliteeinheiten einsetzten, diese Soldaten überraschten die Einheiten mit einem unglaublichen Fanatismus. Nicht selten stürmten die Soldaten blindlings los wenn sie entweder zu viele Leute verloren hatten oder Umzingelt waren. Obwohl diese Angriffe meist schnell im Keim erstickt wurden forderten sie einen Tribut, besonders bei den ersten Angriffen.

Die Befreiungstruppen setzten vollkommen auf ihre technologische Überlegenheit um die Orisoldaten zu besiegen, dies bedeutete jedoch nicht das die schlechteren Waffensysteme der Ori vollkommen ineffektiv waren. Nicht selten gelang es den Oritruppen den Befreiungstruppen schwere Verluste beizubringen, meist durch die primitiveren Waffensysteme gegen die man keine effektiven Verteidigungsmaßnahmen hatte.

Man suchte vier Stunden lang nach Daniel bis man ihn gefunden hatte, in den Händen der Ori. Man konnte ihn auf mehreren Bildern sehen, die ein PUAV geschossen hatte, wie er durch das Stargate gebracht wurde. Jedoch konnte die Drohne nicht die Koordinaten erkennen.

Um 06:36 erreichten die Befreiungstruppen den großen Platz im Zentrum der Stadt. Die Panzereinheiten rückten als erstes auf den Platz vor. Viele der Panzer wurden jedoch durch Panzerabwehrwaffen zerstört bevor sie selbst zerstört wurden. Den Malonen gelang es mehrere Scharfschützenteams auf einige hohe Gebäude zu bringen. Trotz dieser Unterstützung und massiven Luftangriffen und Artillerieschlägen gelang es den Truppen nicht die Ori aus dem Zentrum zu vertreiben. Zwar rückten immer wieder Truppen nach dies dauerte jedoch Zeit, dagegen brauchte die Verstärkung der Oritruppen nur einen Schritt machen und sie waren auf dem Platz.

Die Malonen begannen nun mit massiven Vortaschlägen und anderen Waffensystemen die Stellungen der Ori unter Beschuss. Die Ori hatten sich jedoch sehr gut um das Stargate verschanzt weshalb die meisten Bomben wirkungslos waren.

Nachdem sich die malonischen Truppen wieder gesammelt hatten begannen sie, mit Unterstützung der Erdtruppen, sechs Stunden später einen erneuten Angriff. Trotz schwerer Verluste konnten die malonischen Truppen das Stargate nach weiteren sieben Stunden schwerer Gefechte einnehmen.

Bevor die Ori einen erneuten Angriff durch das Stargate starten konnten schickten die Malonen mehrere schwere Bomben durch das Stargate und verhinderten so einen weiteren Angriff, die nötigen Truppen standen schon bereit.

**Torka**

**Großer Platz**

**Vorläufiges Hauptquartier der malonischen Streitkräfte**

**Lazarett **

**09:00**

„Hi Michael wie geht es dir?" fragte Sam als sie an das Bett von Michael trat.

„Mir geht's gut war Gott sei dank nur ein Streifschuss. Wie sieht es aus?"

„Ich habe eine vorläufige Liste. Wir haben über zweihundert Leute verloren. Davon sieben Jäger und 20 Schützenpanzer."

„Unsere Ausrüstung hat heute wahre Wunder bewirkt! Hatten wir sie nicht gehabt hätten wir mehr Verluste gehabt und ohne die Schilde wären die Bradleys vollkommen unterlegen gewesen. Das sieht man ja an den malonischen Panzern. Auch wenn die meisten von Raketen zerstört wurden sind einige dabei deren Kanonenrohre oder Panzerung geschmolzen ist."

„Wenigsten etwas Positives."

„Hab ihr schon neue Informationen über Daniel?"

„Nein wir konnten keine Überlebenden finden. Diejenigen die Überlebt hatten sprengten sich entweder in die Luft oder wenn sie keinen Sprengstoff hatten töteten sich selbst. Die Malonen hatten auch nur Glück mit dem Tor und konnten es lange genug offen halten um die Bomben durch zu schicken. Die Toradresse haben sie nicht."

„Haben wir schon Kontakt zum SGC?"

„Ja ich habe einen vorläufigen Bericht geschickt. Hast du schon die Stadt gesehen?"

„Nein. Sieht sie schlimm aus? Als wir gekämpft hatten hatte ich kaum Zeit die Stadt anzuschauen."

„Ich habe mit einem Paladin mehrere Runden über der Stadt gedreht. Das Stadtzentrum und die unmittelbare Umgebung hat am meisten abbekommen.

Erinnerst du dich an den Salar Park?"

„Ja."

„Er wurde fast vollkommen zerstört du solltest diese 200 Jahre alte Eiche sehen. Auf der einen Seite ist sie von Kugeln durchlöchert auf der anderen Seite vollkommen von Energieladungen verbrannt. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Das ist auch mit der einzige Baum der noch steht."

Michael nickte und antwortete Sam mit ernster Stimme.

„Wie hat es eigentlich Colonel Matora? Ich habe gesehen wie er zu Boden ging, hab ihn dann aber aus den Augen verloren."

„Er wurde mehrmals in die Brust getroffen. Die Kugelsicheren Westen haben einiges Aufgehalten aber er liegt immer noch im Operationszelt und wird operiert."

**Auf dem Platz**

Marie ging auf Vala zu und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bank.

Hey wie geht es dir?" fragte Marie in besorgtem Ton.

„Mir... mir geht's gut.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Vala zitterte.

„Komm her, du zitterst ja." Sie nahm Vala in die Arme, im selben Moment begann Vala zu reden.

„Als Quetesch in mir war tat sie grauenvolle Dinge. Meinen Leuten war ich im ersten Moment nicht Böse als sie mich steinigten. Ich wusste das sie das alles nicht verstanden und jetzt einfach ihre Wut freien lauf ließen. Ich oder Quetesch hatten es verdient. Aber jetzt, ich meine, ich hab jetzt keinen Goa'uld in mir und hab duzende Menschen getötet, ich weiß sie wollten mich auch töten aber... ." Vala brach ihren Satz ab und begann schwer zu Atmen. Gelegentlich entwich ein schluchzen. Marie drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich.

„Das macht es aber immer noch nicht richtig, ich weiß. Dir sollte so etwas niemals gefallen denn in dem Moment in dem es dir gefällt bist du verloren.

Deshalb hat Colonel O'Conner dich und Daniel immer hinter den Soldaten gelassen."

Vala begann immer mehr zu zittern als sie von ihren Erlebnissen auf der Baldorka Straße erzählte.

„Als wir in diesen Hinterhalt gerieten wurde einer der Soldaten vor mir in die Brust getroffen. Ich bin zu ihm gerannt und habe ihn versucht aus der Schusslinie zu ziehen. Ich habe es geschafft und ich wollte ihm helfen aber ich hatte alle vergessen was mir Sam und Doktor Landry über erste Hilfe beigebracht hatten.

**Flashback**

Vala versuchte den Schüssen und Explosionen auszuweichen. Sie konnte hinter einem Autowrack in Deckung gehen. Sekunden später schlugen an der Stellen wo sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden war mehrere Energieladungen ein.

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus konnte sie einen Soldaten sehen der getroffen zu Boden ging. Ohne lange zu überlegen rannte sie zu dem Soldaten und zog ihn hinter das Autowrack.

Vala hatte gerade den Soldaten hinter das Autowrack geschleppt als sie bemerkte das der Soldat sehr stark blutete. Aus Schock fiel ihr nichts, von dem was Sam oder Doktor Landry ihr beigebracht hatten, ein.

Verzweifelt und in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu tun presste sie mit beiden Händen stark auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen. Dabei drückte sie auf eine Verletzte Arterie und Blut spritze in ihr Gesicht. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Erinnerungen von Quetesch überkamen sie. Für einen Augenblick konnte sie sich wieder in ihrem Goldkleid sehen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein Sanitäter. Dadurch das Vala zu nah am Verwundeten war und ihn sonst behindert hätte schubste er sie aus dem Weg.

Sein wichtigster Gedanke war jetzt der getroffene Soldat und nicht irgendeine andere Soldatin.

**Flashback ende**

„Ich war vollkommen verzweifelt, er Blutete so stark und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich war vollkommen starr. Einer der Sanitäter kam dann und hat mich zur Seite geschubst und hatte ihn dann behandelt. Es sah alles so leicht aus. Ich hatte überall Blut. Wäre der Sanitäter nicht gekommen wäre der Soldat gestorben. Bitte sag mir das er Überlebt hat. Ich habe alles vergessen, wenn ich besser Aufgepasst hätte wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Bitte sag mir das er noch Lebt!"

Vala weinte mittlerweile sehr Stark.

„Er hat überlebt. Du hattest die Blutung lange genug gestoppt das der Sani es wesentlich einfacher hatte den Soldaten zu verarzten."

„Aber ich hab irgendetwas falsch gemacht plötzlich spritzte Blut aus der Wunde!"

„Du hast eine verletzte Arterie erwischt. Du hattest sie aber auf der richtigen Seite schon abgedrückt. Das Blut was aus der Arterie spritzte waren nur Reste die sich noch in der offenen Seite der Arterie befanden."

„Ich habe also nichts falsch gemacht?"

„Nein du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet!"

Vala nickte in Maries Umarmung weinte aber leise weiter. Marie redete ihr gut zu und Umarmte sie solange bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

**Kommandozelt**

Die restlichen Mitglieder von SG-1 standen im Kommandozelt und beredeten mit den Generälen das weitere Vorgehen.

„General, in den nächsten Tagen werden die ersten Hilfslieferungen eintreffen." sagte Mitchell.

„Wenn sie sich jedoch dafür entscheiden ihr Tor zu schließen werden die Lieferungen etwas länger brauchen. Da sie wir dann per Schiff schicken."

„Nein wir werden unser Tor nicht schließen. Wir werden es aber an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Besonders einen besser zu Verteidigenden Bereich."

„Wenn das so ist könnten wir ihnen eine Iris anbieten. Diese würde ungebetene Gäste fernhalten."

„Eine Iris?"

Mitchell schaute etwas verloren weshalb Alex ein sprang und dem General die Iris erklärte.

„Eine Iris, General, ist eine Metallblende die sich einige Hundertstel Millimeter vor dem Ereignishorizont befindet und verhindert das etwas durch geht. Da sich die Materie nicht materialisieren kann knallt sie gegen eine Iris. Die einzige Möglichkeit eine Iris zu zerstören ist sie mit Partikeln zu beschießen die klein genug sind sich auf der anderen Seite wieder zu materialisieren. Dagegen gibt es allerdings keinen Schutz. Die Iris würde sich aufheizen und irgendwann entweder dahin schmelzen oder Explodieren."

„Diese Iris kann uns also, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, vor den Ori schützen?"

„Ja. Es ist zwar kein hundertprozentiger Schutz aber es ist das Beste was wir haben und bis jetzt wurde die Iris auf der Erde, meines Wissen nach, noch nicht überwunden sondern nur ausgewechselt und verbessert."

„Wenn es möglich wäre würden wir eine erwerben."

„Ich werde es meinen Vorgesetzten vorschlagen. Ich bezweifle jedoch das es schnell gehen wird da wir die Iris erst herstellen müssen."

„Keine Angst wir werden dafür sorgen das bis sie uns die Iris geben können keine unerwünschten Leute durch das Tor kommen."

Vier Stunden später nachdem alles Erledigt war verschwand SG-1 durch das Tor.

Die Schiffe im Orbit verließen ebenfalls das System, nur zwei bleiben zurück um im falle eines erneuten Angriffs die Verstärkung zu rufen.

**Kapitel 25**

**Unbekannter Ort**

Langsam öffnete sich eine Tür und erfüllt den nur schwach beleuchteten Raum mit etwas mehr Licht.

Geschmeidig schritten zwei Gestalten in den Raum.

Die drei warteten Gestalten drehten sich um und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge.

„Es hat also begonnen." sagte einer der Neuankömmlinge nachdem die Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht waren.

„Ja es hat endlich begonnen."

„Endlich? Mehrere Tausend Menschen sind schon Gestorben."

„Das ist ihre Aufgabe, zu Kämpfen."

„Sie werden euch die Schuld geben."

„Sie werden niemals etwas erfahren."

**Erde**

Die Kämpfe um den Planeten Dalonia hatten große Wellen geschlagen. Die Entdeckung das die Ori die Armeen von konvertierten Planeten benutzte wurde schweren Herzens angenommen. Neue Taktiken mussten entwickelt werden und neue Gegenmaßnahmen entwickelt werden.

Die Erdenschiffe waren nun alle aufgerüstet worden. Die Verweigerung der Asgard den Menschen mit Technologien zu Helfen wurde Akzeptiert. Viele Generäle forderten deshalb mehr Unabhängigkeit in Sachen Technologien. Deshalb wurden mehrere Teams gebildet die sich mit mehreren Problemen befassen sollten. Schilde, Überlichtantriebe, Energiewaffen, Sensoren, Tarntechnologien und Transporttechnologien.

Die Suche nach Daniel blieb bis jetzt erfolglos. Es gab keine Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Daniel.

**SGC**

**Vier Wochen später**

Mehrere Generäle saßen am Konferenztisch im SGC und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen. SG-1 stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die Gespräche.

„Wir haben vier Ziele ausgewählt alle nur leicht befestigt." sagte ein General als er mehrere Akten verteilte.

„Was sind das für Ziele?" sagte Jack ohne in die Akten zu sehen.

„Zwei Außenposten und zwei Kommunikationseinrichtungen."

„Jack, ist das eine Gute Idee." fragte Michael besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung aber es hat begonnen und es wir schlimmer als alles zuvor." antwortete Jack.

Nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens sprach er weiter.

„Ok, stellen sie ihre Teams zusammen und greifen sie die Ziel an. Schicken sie außerdem einige Teams los die Informationen beschaffen. Besonders über die neuen Soldaten der Ori. Ich will den Heimatplaneten kennen beziehungsweise die Heimatplaneten. Vielleicht schauen wir einmal bei den Leuten vorbei und bedanken uns für die Verluste."

„Sir, wir sollten außerdem einige Schiffe nach Atlantis schicken." sagte der General den man für die Militärischen Operationen in der Pegasus ausgewählt hatte."

„Sie haben recht. Außerdem sollte jemand Atlantis bescheid geben. Schicken sie das zweite und vierte Geschwader in die Pegasus Galaxie. Packen sie außerdem soviel Ausrüstung auf die Schiffe wie es nur möglich ist." antwortete ihm Jack.

„Verstanden Sir, ich werde alles nötige in die Wege leiten."

„Sir, ich habe hier mehrere Pläne zur Verbesserung und Vergrößerung der Alpha Site." Begann ein anderer General.

„Ok, lassen sie mal sehen."

**Zwei Wochen später**

Zwei Wochen nachdem man beschlossen hatte die Ori anzugreifen starteten die Aktionen.

Mehrere Schiffe verließen das Sonnensystem und griffen die Ziel an.

**Zielsystem 2**

Mit einer Explosion erschienen die Galileo Galilei und die Korolev im System.

Korolev **Brücke**

„Sir wir haben den Hyperraum verlassen und sind im Zielsystem." berichtete der Steueroffizier.

„Haben wir Gäste?" fragte der Capitan den Sensoroffizier.

„Nein Sir, es befinden sich keine Schiffe in Sensorreichweite. Das SAWACS startete gerade um das System näher zu untersuchen."

„Verstanden. Lassen sie ein paar Jäger starten, die Jungs sollen auf das SAWACS aufpassen. Setzen sie einen Kurs zu dem Planeten."

„Aye Aye Sir. Beginne Kursberechnung."

Wenige Momente später zündeten die Treibwerke der beiden Schiffe und sie flogen auf den Planeten zu.

Zielsystem 4 

Die Kommunikationseinrichtung mit der Bezeichnung Ziel 4 übernahmen die Friedrich Schiller und die Napoléon. Die Schiffe waren schon im Orbit des Planeten angekommen.

**Napoléon**

Brücke 

„Sir wir sind im Orbit des Planeten." sagte der Steuermann.

„Scannen sie den Planeten."

„Ich habe die Basis gefunden, Sir"

„Zeigen sie mal her."

Der Sensoroffizier drückte einige Tasten und schon tauchten die Sensordaten auf dem Hauptschirm auf.

„Ganz schön Groß. Hat man uns schon entdeckt?"

„Nein Sir, wir können keine Sensorenabtastung des Orbits erkennen."

„Wie viele Lebenszeichen?"

„Mehr als zweihundert Mann, Sir."

„Mehr als wir erwartete hatten und von dem was ich hier sehen ist diese Basis auch gut befestigt."

„Ihre Befehle?"

„Lassen sie die Jäger mit Bomben beladen. Sie sollen sofort starten und sich vor dem Schiff sammeln."

„Verstanden Sir, lasse die Jäger bewaffnen und starten."

Zehn Minuten später waren die Jäger bewaffnet und sammelten sich vor dem Schiff.

**Zielsystem 2**

**Korolev **

**Brücke**

„Sir, die Scouts berichten mehrere schwere Verteidigungsstellungen und mehrere hundert Soldaten." sagte der Funksoffizier.

„Haben sie die Ursache gefunden warum wir den Stützpunks nicht orten können?" fragte der Capitan.

„Vielleicht Sir, in der Mitte des Stützpunktes steht ein Generator. Die Scouts nehmen an das dieser für die Störung verantwortlich ist. Außerdem scheint der Stützpunkt durch ein Schutzschild geschützt zu sein."

„Ok, rufen sie die Leute zurück. Wir greifen den Stützpunkt vom Orbit aus an."

**Zielsystem 4**

**Im Orbit um den vierten Planeten**

Die Jäger durchbrachen die Wolkendecke und flogen direkt auf den Stützpunkt zu.

Plötzlich erschienen schwarze Wolken vor den Jägern.

„Oh verdammt, die haben Flaks, ausweichen und Ziele suchen ihr habt Feuer Freigabe. Heizt ihnen ein!"

Die Flugzeuge verließen die Formation und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen, eine zog scharf nach rechts die andere nach links.

„Ich habe ein Ziel. Fox Four Two."

Zwei Raketen lösten sich von den Flügeln des Flugzeugs und rasten auf eine Luftabwehrstellung zu. Sekunden später schlug sie ein und zerstörte die Stellung. Einige Momente später explodierten die restlichen Stellungen ebenfalls als sie von Raketen getroffen wurden.

Die Jäger flogen eine weitere Schleife über der Basis und begannen dann den Bombenabwurf. Keine der Bomben verfehlte ihr Ziel und der gesamte Stützpunkt wurde zerstört.

**Zielsystem 2**

**Korolev **

**Brücke**

„Sir, wir sind in Position für ein Orbitales Bombardement." sagte der Steuermann.

Zur selben Zeit sagte der Sensoroffizier. „Ich habe keine anderen Lebenszeichen entdeckt, Sir wir können ohne bedenken feuern."

„Verstanden, lassen sie Batterie Eins bis Drei laden."

„Kanonen geladen und Feuer bereit." sagte der Waffenoffizier zwei Minuten später.

„Feuer frei."

Der Waffenoffizier drückte auf den Knopf und Sekunden später erbebte das Schiff sechs Mal. Bei jedem Schuss bewegte sich das Schiff um einige Zentimeter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, diese wurde jedoch von den Stabilisatordüsen ausgeglichen.

Sekunden später feuerte die Galileo ebenfalls.

Die 12 Geschosse flogen auf den Planeten zu und traten nach weinigen Sekunden in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein.

„Dann wollen wir einmal hoffen das die Geschosse das überstehen." Gab der Capitan zu bedenken.

„Ich glaube das die Geschosse das überstehen können, Sir." sagte der Waffenoffizier.

„Glauben sie ruhig. Ich will Resultate sehen." antwortete der Capitan.

„Natürlich, Sir!"

Die Geschosse überstanden den Wiedereintritt, wenn auch etwas kleiner und ein bisschen wärmer.

Zwei Minuten später schlugen die Geschosse auf den Schild der Basis. Die Geschosse schlugen in einem vier Sekunden abstand ein und über dem Stützpunkt entstand für kurze Zeit eine neue Sonne. Die Bäume im Umkreis von mehrere Kilometern wurden durch die Druckwelle aus der Erde gerissen oder einfach umgeknickt. Der Schild versagte nachdem das dritte Geschoss den Schild traf. Die restlichen Geschosse trafen auf Den Boden. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte war der Stützpunkt verschwunden, nur ein kleiner Krater und einige Flächen aus Glas waren noch vorhanden.

„Sir, Ziel wurde zerstört. Keine Überlebenden."

„Verstanden, bringen sie uns aus dem Orbit und rufen sie das SAWACS zurück, dann verschwinden wir."

„Verstanden, Capitan."

Bei keinem Angriff gab es Komplikationen. Man schaffte es sogar die Ori vollkommen zu überraschen. Nur mit leichten Verlusten konnte man die Ziel zerstören. Allerdings kämpften die Soldaten immer bis zum Tot weshalb man keine Gefangenen nehmen konnte. Drei Ziel musste man sofort zerstören, da eine Erstürmung zu verlustreich gewesen wäre.

In zwei weiteren Sektoren der Galaxie, bisher unbekannt zu den Raumfahrenden Völkern der Galaxie, begannen ebenfalls zwei Sternenreiche den Kampf gegen die Ori. Wenn auch in etwas größerem Maßstab.

Mit duzenden Lichtblitzen tauchten duzende Schiffe im System auf, ohne zu warten feuerten sie auf die 20 Orischiffe. Sieben vielen innerhalb von Minuten. Dann trafen die Jäger aufeinander und entbrannte eine heftige Schlacht. Die großen Schlachtschiffe gingen in den Nahkampf mit den Orikreuzern. Die Orikreuzer wurden eine halbe Stunden später zerstört. Doch bevor die Crews ihren Sieg feiern konnten erhielten sie die Nachricht das eines ihrer Systeme angegriffen wurde. Wieder verschwanden die Schiffe in einem Lichtblitz.

**Insgesamt Sieben Wochen später **

In den letzten sieben Wochen wurden die letzten Grundsteine für eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit der sechs Nationen gelegt.

Eine neu gegründete Organisation mit dem Namen EDF (Earth Defense Federation) nahm ihre Arbeit auf. Sie erhielt den Oberbefehl über die Flotte und das Sternentor. Ihr Sitz war im Hauptquartier der Behörde. Das SGC blieb an seinem Platz wurde aber deutlich vergrößert. Norad wurde nun endgültig geschlossen und das SGC bekam die freien Stockwerke. Aber auch der Torraum veränderte sich. So wurde das Tor nach hinten an die Wand versetzt und ein Betonsteg errichtet. Außerdem wurde eine Asgardbeamvorrichtung im Torraum angebracht (Thor sagte das sie vom LKW gefallen war, keiner wollte allerdings wissen woher Thor diesen Spruch kannte ganz zu schweigen von wo der LKW kam der plötzlich im Torraum auftauchte und auf seiner Ladefläche die Beamvorrichtung)

Das zweite und vierte Geschwader plus die Daedalus erreichten Atlantis. Zu sagen das Atlantis überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Colonel Sheppard konnte nur „Cool" sagen als er sich die Flotte in seinem „persönlichen" Jumper anschaute.

Rodney McKay war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und fragte die Wissenschaftler der Schiffe noch jedem noch so kleinen Detail. Natürlich hätte er auch diese Technologien entwickeln können hätte man ihn nur gelassen.

Die Suche nach Daniel verlief immer noch Erfolglos. Trotz größter Anstrengungen gelang es keinem Team Daniel zu finden.

In diesen Wochen begann der Krieg. Der Krieg zwischen der Jaffa/Erdallianz und den Ori. Er sollte diesen Teil der Galaxie für immer verändern.

Gut und Böse verschwimmen lassen und das schrecklichste im Menschen zeigen und wozu Menschen fähig sind wenn ihnen das Liebste genommen wurde.

Er würde mit den Gefühlen der Menschen spielen. Sie zum äußersten zwingen und sie dann mit ihren Entscheidungen fertig werden lassen aber das lag noch in ferner Zukunft. Fürs erste musste ein Krieg geführt werden.

„_... Der Ori Krieg. Acht Jahre Krieg. Acht Jahre Hölle. Doch wir mussten ihn Kämpfen. Die Terraner aber waren anders, wo andere zurückwichen bleiben sie stehen. Wo andere wegschauten schauten sie hin. Ich habe in diesem Krieg viele Dinge gesehen. Die Massaker der Ori und unsere. Hätte uns jemand gesagte was wir in diesem Krieg tun würden, hätten wir ihn für Verrückt erklärt. Wir hätten ihm jedoch sofort geglaubt wenn er uns die gesamte Geschichte erzählt hätte und nicht nur unsere Taten. Wir haben nun eine Geschichte die sich in die Planeten eingebrannt hat. Doch wir sollten niemals vergessen das alles in diesem Krieg einen Grund hatte. Wir sollten niemals vergessen. Niemals! ..."_

_Admiral Volaron_

_Ansprache an die Kadetten der Abschlussklasse der Marineakademie Talad _

_2025_

**Unbekannter Ort.**

Die Gestallten befanden sich immer noch im selben Raum.

„Wir hoffe ihr wisst was ihr tut." sagte der andere Neuankömmling

„Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Alles nimmt seinen Lauf." kam als Antwort.

„Ihr behandelt sie wie Schachfiguren."

„Das alles dient einem höheren Zweck."

„Wie schon gesagt sie werden euch dafür hassen."

**25.000 Jahre früher**

Auf einem kleinen Planeten auf dem sich ein Antikerforschungsstation befand erwachte ein kleines Mädchen, in einer Zelle, aus einem Alptraum.

Verstört begann sie zu schreiben.

„Der Krieg wird enden wenn die Kindes Kinder es beginnen und wenn des Krieges Horn ertönt."

Kurz nachdem sie zu Ende geschrieben hatte wurde sie von einer weiteren Vision gepackt.

Wie in Trance begann sie weiter zuschreiben

**Ende Teil 1**


End file.
